The Cat, The Bat, And The Amazon
by Jana Girl123
Summary: Complete. When Catwoman joins the Justice League...
1. Saved

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

_Authors note: This takes place during and after 'Destroyer'_

* * *

"HELP!" The little girl screamed, terrified.

"KAREN! Someone get her down!" The little girls father shouted frantically, staring at his daughter in horror.

"Ugh, GL, get the kid down!" Grunted Flash trying to punch out as many parademons as possible.

"I-I can't man!" He protested through gritted teeth, trying to keep a building from collapsing and killing hundreds of people.

"Where the hell's Bats? This is his city after all!" John complained.

"He and a few others are taking down Darkseid, why?" Said Flash.

"There's a kid up there! We need to get her!"

"Give me a min-Giganta! Get the munchkin!" Cried Wally.

Giganta smiled at him, "_Anything _for you Flash." She said in a flirty voice as she strolled away.

Flash stopped pounding parademons long enough to ask, "Is it just me or does she got a thing for me?"

"It's just you," Assured Lantern. "I hope she can manage or else were-OOF!" He grunted as he was shot in the back.

"GIGANTA, GET JOHN!" Shouted Wally in horror as he watched his friend fall down.

"But the kid-"

"FORGET THE KID I'LL GET HER!" Wally cried, wondering how he was going to do that surrounded by demons.

"Okay!" She cried catching John in her hands, much to both of their relief.

Suddenly she looked up, her eyes wide with horror, "THE KID!"

Wally watched with a feeling of dread as the little girl fell of the top of the building screaming her head off. He couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as the innocent child fell to her death, a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Then a dark figure leaped out of a window, somersaulted, and caught the little girl in it's arms as it flew through the window of the building next to them.

"Whew, that was close!" Sighed Wally in relief as he dodged a parademon. A thought suddenly struck him, "Who was that? I thought Batman was in Metropolis."

John shrugged, "That kinda looked like a woman. Batgirl, Huntress maybe, there are a lot of Gotham vigilantes."

The two men watched the figure bolt out of the building and shove the crying girl into her daddy's arms. "Here you go." A distinctly feminine voice said.

At the same time a giant _'BOOM!'_ was heard as ships suddenly began to disappear into giant holes in the sky, "So...we won?" Wally asked uncertainly.

"No, we lost. That's why we're all alive and they're all leaving." Said John, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Wally."

"Boys, Boys," The woman's voice scolded. "are you going to stand there all day and let a woman stand out here in the heat."

Wally's head swiveled in the direction of the voice, his eyes raking in the woman's curves and beautiful body. "Not a woman like you..."

"Ahem," Coughed John. "Who are you exactly?"

The woman smirked, "A friend of Batmans'."

"And what can I call you, friend of Batmans'?" Joked Flash.

She smirked, "You can call me whatever you like."

_First Giganta and now this, _Wally thought excitedly, _"I **am **a stud!_

John rolled his eyes at the kids dopey expression, _Jeez, a little attention and he's ready to propose._ "Well what do_ other _people call you?"

"Friends call me Selina," She purred. "now, if you don't mind, I need to speak to Bruce."

Johns jaw dropped, _She knows Bruce is Batman?_ She smiled at his expression. "Yes, I know Bruce Wayne is really the Bat. Now could you please call him for me, I need to speak to him face to face."

"Well normally that wouldn't be possible," Started Wally. "but I think for such a beautiful woman we can make an exception, right John?"

"No, we don't make exceptions for nice bodies." Corrected John.

"You think my body's nice? How sweet..." Gushed Selina.

"_However_," Continued John, "You seem to have legitimate connections to Bruce, so for that I'll make an exception."

She grinned widely. "Excellent."

* * *

"You have my number?"

"I think so." Diana smiled.

Bruce fought back a grin. Things were going good for him and Diana, and they had been dating for about a month now. So far the public didn't know, which was good. Unfortunately, they tended to think her and Clark were an item, which was bad.

But it didn't matter, they both knew and so did the rest of the other founding members. She was amazing, so kind and beautiful, she really was Wonder Woman.

They were going to have dinner tonight to celebrate their one month anniversary, which really said something. Not just that he had lasted an entire month with only one woman, but that he was willing to celebrate it.

He really cared about Diana; contrary to popular belief it wasn't just lust.

Of course, there'd been a lot of women he'd really cared about, too. Talia, Zatanna, Vicky, Selina...

Selina. Boy did that bring back memories. When he met her, he had just started out being The Batman, he was young and almost naive (Batman had _never _been completely naive). She was even younger, having just started out as Catwoman, and was robbing a bank.

Their relationship (if you could even call it that) was a game of cat and mouse. They flirted, they lusted, they had long nights with no strings attached. They were more like friends with benefits than anything else. _Very _good friends...

He shook his head, this wasn't the time to think like that. He was with _Diana _now and they were going to celebrate their anniversary tonight at dinner.

He might have been with Selina, but they had ended it long ago. Now he had Diana, and Diana was who he _really _wanted to be with. He was fairly sure he was falling in love with her. She was just so wonderful (pun not intended) with her kind personality, incredible body and looks, the cute little way she scrunched her nose when she was confused...

Ugh, Kent was right, he _was_ getting soft as he got older.

His com-link suddenly went off. "Uh, Bats, someone wants to talk to you." Wally said.

Bruce inwardly sighed, "Are they important?"

"Well _I_ think so."

"Do they have valuable information?" Bruce asked, gritting his teeth.

He could hear talking in the back round before Wally got back on line, "She says it's pretty important."

_She? _"Can you handle it? I need to be somewhere soon."

"No, apparently I'm not as worthy as the all-powerful Batman." Wally said indignantly.

Bruce just sighed, "Teleport me to the Metro-Tower, I'll meet you there."

* * *

Batman absently wandered down the halls of the Metro-Tower. Thankfully no members had been killed, some were in intensive care, but no one who was in the League or had ever been was dead.

But people had died, innocent civilians. He knew from experience that you can't save everyone, but that didn't make it any easier. He tried to distract himself by thinking of more pleasant things like Diana, or Wally not being able to talk or-

He was shocked out of his thoughts by seeing none other than Wally, John, and Selina herself standing in the hall like it was a totally normal day.

Wally perked up when he saw him, "Bats! We were just talking about you!"

Batman completely ignored him and walked up to Selina. "Catwoman, why are you on the Metro-Tower?"

"Now, now, darling; it's Selina with friends." She purred seductively, staring at him intently.

"Wait, you're C_atwoman_!" Wally exclaimed in disbelief.

Selina ignored him, "As I was saying, the three of us were just having a lovely chat, _Bruce_."

Batmans' eyebrow twitched, no one called him Bruce when he was wearing the cowl, not even Selina. "It's _Batman_."

"Hmph, anyways as I was saying we were having a wonderful little talk. Do you know what it was about, Bruce?"

Batman sent her a high quality bat-glare, which she promptly ignored. "We were talking about my good behavior over the past year and a half, and me saving a little girl while the rest of your League was busy."

"And?" He asked, beginning to get suspicious.

"Well, haven't I been a good girl lately?" She asked innocently.

". . .Yes." He admitted reluctantly, a feeling of dread forming in his stomach.

"So you agree I'm more of a hero now?"

"No. You're an unstable vigilante at best."

"So I'm on the right track, but I just need a little work?" She was smiling now.

"A lot of work."

"But I'm on the right track?"

". . .Yes."

Her grin widened, "So I just need some extra guidance?"

"More than extra, but yes."

"So I have good potential with some... straighting out?" She asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you trying to say, Selina?" He demanded, tired of her games.

"I want to join the Justice League."

* * *

**A/N Is it okay so far? Any suggestions? **

**A/N Read and review**


	2. You Want To What?

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

"You want to what?" Batman exclaimed.

"Welcome aboard!" Wally declared in delight. "Now first, you'll need a room. As it so happens there's a room right across from mine that you could-"

"No." Said Bruce, cutting him off. "You're not joining."

"_Whyyy_?" Flash whined. "Come on Bats! The guy-to-girl ratio up here is like 20 to one! We _need_ more women!"

"Shut up." Bruce told him before turning back to Selina. "And you, you're not joining. We have enough members as it is, and we don't need help."

"Wait, Batman I thought we needed to discuss these things as a group?" Asked John.

"You're here and I just discussed it, she's _not _joining."

"Why not, Bruce?" Catwoman purred. "Don't you ever wish that I was part of your little team?"

"No." He growled.

"Actually Bruce, Superman was just telling me how we need to recruit more members to help clean up Darkseids' mess. I think we should let her join."

"Me to! I vote for her to be in!" Wally piped up. "You know, for the good of guy kind."

"I believe all the members must discuss this." Bruce said through gritted teeth. He really didn't like to loose.

"Discuss what?" Asked Shayera as she strolled in with J'onn. "Hey, who's this?" She asked, cocking her thumb at Selina.

"Our newest teamate!" Announced Flash with a grin.

"Didn't I just say-" Started Batman.

"Well, welcome, I guess. We have a hell of a lot to clean up and we need the extra help." Shrugged Shay.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." J'onn said politely. "It is most fortunate we have you on our team."

"Such a nice man." Selina said. "I feel so welcomed by all of you."

"J'onn, come in. It's Superman." Clark's voice was heard over J'onns' communicator.

"J'onn here, we are just welcoming a new member-What is your name? Selina.-Selina to our team."

"Oh, tell her hello and welcome. Now J'onn as I was saying..."

Catwoman walked up to Bruce, a Cheshire cat smile on her face. "Well Bruce, it seems I'm on the team."

Batman just glared.

* * *

The Question sat on the chair in the hospital, a feeling of utter dread and terror in the pit of his stomach.

He should have been happy, at least she wasn't dead. And he was incredibly grateful for that, but it didn't help the pain.

He didn't have to worry about Helena while he and the rest of the League were fighting parademons. She was at work teaching children, far from the danger they'd been facing.

At least that's what he thought. What he'd thought would happen was he'd meet Helen after she was off of work and they'd go back to their apartment and celebrate their victory over Darkseid by staying up until the next morning making hot, passionate love.

Instead he got a call from the school she worked at.

A few of the damn demons got into the school, Helena and a few of the other teachers had been trying to get the kids into a bomb shelter for protection. Once they were there she left the room and shot a few of them with her crossbow.

A few, not all of them.

One of them knocked her in the back of her head and sent her flying twenty feet across the room, knocking her unconscious.

Now she was in surgery.

The doctor opened the door and poked his head in, "Are you here for Miss Bertinelli?"

Vic nodded his head. "Is she going to be okay?" He whispered. He didn't think he could take it if he lost Helen.

The doctor looked at him pitifully. "We don't know. She did fine in surgery, but she's in a coma. We-We can't really tell at this point."

Vic buried his face in his hands.

* * *

"So how did you manage to defeat Darkseid? The entire League is wondering." Diana asked as she took a bite out of her steak.

Bruce smiled, "It was actually Clark who did that. He just let him have it."

Diana suddenly looked at him, concerned, "But you are all right?"

Bruce took her hand in his. "Fine, princess." He promised, kissing it.

She blushed slightly and Bruce couldn't help but marvel again at how beautiful she was. "I heard we have a new member on the team from Gotham. Do you know her?" She asked.

Bruce almost choked on his steak. "...Yes." He admitted.

"Oh, well who is she?"

"Her name is Selina." He said, wondering how little he could get away with.

"Do you know her?"

"...Not very well." He lied.

She raised an eyebrow, "But you _do_ know her?"

"...She used to be a criminal and now she's trying to play it straight."

"That's it?"

"Well... her alias is Catwoman, a famous jewel thief. We've met a few times."

"Hm, as in_ the_ Catwoman? I heard you two were together for a while."

Bruce almost died from choking again. "No, not together, never were. Who told you that?"

"Oh, no one." She sighed. "I just heard it off the streets. So you were never together?"

"Never." He lied, _Change topics, change topics!_

"Hm, well at least no one in the League was killed by Darkseid." She said switching subjects and going back to eating her steak.

"Yeah, thank the Gods." Bruce sighed in relief.

* * *

Diana wandered down the hall of the Watch Tower feeling more content than she had in ages.

She and Bruce had been dating for a month now, and things were going great. Smiling, she walked towards her room.

A dark figure suddenly knocked into her. "OOF! Excuse me." She apologized.

The woman looked at her and smiled. "It's alright. So you're Wonder Woman, I take it?"

Diana felt unsettled, the woman sounded sincere but she didn't like the way she was looking at her. She almost seemed to be evaluating her, as if she were the competition she would have to later face. "Yes, but you may call me Diana."

"'Diana', that's Greek, isn't it?" Questioned the woman.

"Yes." Wonder Woman said proudly. "Amazons are the finest of the Greek warriors. And you are?"

"Catwoman; Selina to friends." Selina explained.

"That is a nice name." Diana offered. "Very original."

"Hmm, are you really dating Batman?" The Catwoman.

Diana was very surprised. Who did this woman think she was, and how did she know that? "...Yes, Batman and I are dating, why?"

"Just wondering." She shrugged. "You know, Bruce and I used to date."

Bruce? She knew Batman was Bruce! Struggling to maintain her composure Diana asked, "Is that so?"

"Mm-Hm, we were together for a long time. We had lots of long nights together."

Diana frowned as her mind processed this. Bruce had dated Catwoman? He couldn't have, he said he didn't! "That is...nice."

"Yes, actually it was Bruce's idea for me to join the team. He thought he could give me proper guidance."

". . .Did he?" Diana reluctantly asked.

"Yes, he and the others were very welcoming to me and supportive of his decision." Selina said with a grin that made Diana uncomfortable.

"Oh." Diana murmured feeling her dislike of this woman grow and grow.

"Hmm, well goodnight, Wonder Woman." Selina smiled sweetly as she walked into her room.

Diana forced a grin on her face, "Goodnight, Catwoman." Selina had said friends called her by her name, and Diana was not about to mark her as one.

She walked away, hoping she wasn't stomping her feet to hard._ Bruce wouldn't lie to me, would he?_

* * *

**A/N I know this seems short, but the chapters will get longer soon I promise. And the H/Q scene isn't random, it'll tie into the story later.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	3. Battle Drones Are Expensive, Di!

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

* * *

"UGH!" Cried Diana as she destroyed the drone with her bare hands.

She was just so angry! That damn Selina woman, why did Bruce lie and say that he didn't date her? And why the Hades did he ask for her to join the League? It just didn't make any sense!

"Damn...Woman...Idiot...Bruce...Stupid..." She grumbled under her breath as she continued to beat the poor droids.

"Jeez, Di! We have a budget, you know! If you're that angry then go spar with Clark in space!" Shouted Shayera, surprised at seeing the normally very controlled Amazon seem so angry.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Diana sighed before answering all in one breath, "It's that Selina woman! Bruce and her used to date and he said they didn't but she said they did and that they had a lot of sex and I don't know what's going on and-oh!" She took a breath. "Amazons are not taught hatred but I absolutely can't stand that woman!"

Shayera was speechless, she didn't even know Diana knew what sex _was_, for starters. "Shit, Diana do I look like the type of person who's good with relationship advice? I have Carter my stalker who loves me, Hro who I was engaged to, and I don't even know what me and John are anymore!"

She sighed before continuing, "Did you try talking to him?"

"Not since I spoke with Bruce." Admitted Diana. "But every time I so much as mentioned her he would act very strange and distant. Shayera... be honest. You have lived on Earth longer than I, what do you know about them?"

Shayera inwardly swore, yeah, she'd been here longer, but not in Gotham! "I don't really know. I'm not from Gotham and I don't really know much about it." She admitted. "If you wanna do it the Thanagarian way and sneak around and find out, that I can help you with."

Diana thought about this for a long while. ". . . It goes against my teachings to do so. . ."

"But. . .?" Shayera asked

"But so is being involved with a man, I suppose."

Shayera smiled. "Sneaky Thanagarian way it is. Now we're going to need a gossip to give us all the dirt on them. Who's a big gossip on the Tower?"

"Supergirl?" Suggested Diana. "No, wait, she left our time period. Stargirl, perhaps?"

Shayera nodded, "Stargirl's a huge gossip. We'll talk to Courtney after were done here. Now shall we?" She asked, lifting her mace and gesturing towards the undefeated droids.

Diana smiled. "Let's."

* * *

The door opened again a few hours later and the doctor poked his head out. "Sir?"

Vic Sage A.K.A The Question looked up, his hair a mess from nervously running his hands through it. "Is she alright?" He asked softly. He was so scared, if he lost Helena he would completely loose it.

The doctor straightened his tie. "She's a bit more stable, but not by much. She lost a lot of blood and we needed to give her almost three pints of it when we did the transfusion."

Vics' chest tightened; that was a lot of blood. "Does she need more? I'll give her some."

This seemed to startle the doctor. "No, no, I believe she's been given enough. You can see her, if you want."

Vic practically leaped out of his chair as he ran into the room. "Helen. . ." He murmured as he caught sight of her.

She was lying on a bed in a white hospital gown, her arms with multiple wires inserted in them hooked up to machines that seemed to control her fate. Her normally shiny, silky smooth hair was a tangled mess and spread out in all directions, her olive skin though normally so tan looked sickeningly pale. Her eyelids were closed hiding their beautiful brown color and there was a long, thin cut running down her right cheek.

Vic felt his heart shoot up his throat, she normally seemed so alive to him, but now she looked like a ghost.

"Helena." He whispered sitting on a chair next to her bed. He took one of her hands in his, kissing it and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He wished that she would wake up and be okay. What he wouldn't give to see her up and about.

He stayed in that chair for hours, holding her hand and wishing she would wake up. Finally he kissed her one last time before sighing and gently putting it down. He leaned back in his chair, resting his hands behind his neck.

There was no way in hell he was leaving her here alone. What if she woke up and needed to know what was happening? His eyes wandered around the room looking for something to read that wouldn't put him under the brainwashing of the Illuminate. He reached for the chart on her bedside and started skimming through it before something caught his eye.

_What?_

* * *

"Um, am I in trouble or something?" Asked Stargirl suspiciously. "If this is about the flooded toilets I swear it was Booster!"

"Or something." Said Shay, rolling her eyes.

"What do you know about Batman and Catwoman?" Diana questioned.

A look of confusion flashed across the teenagers face. "Uh, what?"

"Way to be subtle." Murmured Shayera glaring at her friend.

"I said what do you know about the relationship between Catwoman and Batman?" Diana repeated.

Stargirl blinked before answering, "Why?"

Shayera's eyes narrowed. "Why what?"

"Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?" She asked with a smirk.

Diana resisted the urge to rip the obnoxious grin of the girls face. "You are a member and we are senior members. You have too." She stated, crossing her arms.

"Or we could just go and tell your stepfather just how _close_ you and Atom Smasher are and what you're _really _doing in between missions." Said Shayera sweetly.

Stargirls' smirk instantly became an 'O'. "What do you want to know?" She grumbled

**"FOR THE LOVE OF HADES WHAT IS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN BATMAN AND CATWOMAN!" **Exploded Diana having grown sick of the girls antics.

"Jeez, okay!" Exclaimed Courtney. "Everyone knows what _really_ goes on between them. There like Romeo and Juliet, you know just without the dying." She added. "Actually, friends with benefits is a better term, well frenemies, technically. Actually, it might be deeper. I mean they've saved each other a bunch of times and get super mad when someone hurts either one of them. They're like an unofficial couple." She finished.

Dianas' eyebrow twitched in irritation. They were not a couple, she and Bruce were a couple. They did all that stuff too, except sleep together... _yet_.

"Thanks for the help, kid." Sighed Shayera, gesturing to the door.

"I'm not a kid." Muttered Courtney under her breath as she left the room.

Diana was rigidly controlling herself, fighting off the urge to go and grab both Selina and Bruce by the shoulders and slam their heads together.

But deep down, she knew the truth. She knew what was really hurting her.

Bruce had lied to her intentionally and without blinking about his involvement with Selina. He had lied to her and she just wanted to know one thing.

Why?

* * *

Shayera walked out of the room, a scowl on her face.

Diana thought she had problems, hah! At least Diana had someone to have problems with. Talking to Diana had given her an awakening: she was lonely.

Her love life had been shitty lately and she needed a man. She gave a short, bitter laugh. What love life? There had been Hro, which would have worked out great except she betrayed their entire planet.

Or Carter, her very own stalker who had this idea that they were incarnations of lovers destined to be together. He was a charmer, that one.

And, of course, John. Who had been the human who made her feel the most at home. Who she was supposed to have a son with. Who was dating _Mari_.

She felt a lump in her throat; she wanted to have her son so badly.

At first she'd been horrified; her as a mother? But gradually her heart warmed to the idea, and when Batman told her about Rex she had sat there with silent tears streaming down her face. She already loved him and he wasn't even born yet. Gods, she wished she could have him so badly.

_'He looks a lot like John, but with your eyes._' Batman had told her. _'He also seemed to have your combat skills._' That made her smile, her son the soldier.

"OOF!" She cried as she bumped into someone, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I-oh, hello Shayera." Said Mari calmly.

Shayera eyed the super model, trying not to appear too pissed. "Hi, and it was my fault."

For a few moments the two women stood there in awkward silence.

"I just broke up with John!" Blurted out Vixen.

The former Hawkgirls' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "_What_? I mean, why?"

Vixen shrugged, distinctly uncomfortable. "It was bound to happen eventually, we weren't going anywhere."

Another awkward silence until Shayera finally said, "Well...I'm sorry to hear that."

Mari nodded and walked off without saying a word.

Inside Shayera was ecstatic. _Yeeeeees! Get ready, John, I'm gonna make you mine again!_

* * *

Bruce straightened out his tie and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He was taking Diana dressed as Diana Prince out to a nice restaurant in Gotham tonight and he wanted everything to be perfect. Diana had been avoiding him all day and he wanted to know why.

He also felt bad about lying to her about dating Selina. But it had been necessary, and it wasn't like she was going to find out from anyone else.

Bruce checked himself one more time before heading out the door.

Maybe he'd confess to Diana tonight.

* * *

**A/N Read and Review, we have exams this week and I need to be cheered up.**

**Happy Holidays**


	4. Who Is He Talking About?

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**FlyingSolo365- *Sticks out tongue* Bleh, well I finished them all today so it's all good:)**

**-the-Green-Hornet- Sorry, you only get a partial answer *smirks evily* but you may be able to figure out the whole thing, it kind of depends.**

**Guest- Yep, there will be some HG/GL if Shayera doesn't rush into things to fast. **

******Cooper101- Yeah, she dumped him like a piece of burnt toast that's gone cold, but no one seemed to really like the whole V/GL thing, but that might have been why the writers did it, just to piss us off, who knows?**

******Knight Watcher- I loved how they made Rex GL's and Shayera's son, I mean you gotta love the DCAU.**

**SaphirWereTiggrss- Thanks, you know so many people seem to love H/Q but there's not a lot of stuff done on them. I just try to hit all the couples at once when I do my fics, keeping everyone happy and all that:)**

**KaliAnn- He-he, thanks. I was going to use Wally at first but he's just to nice to be a major gossip.**

**********yellowstar128- Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I couldn't resist. Besides I want the pace of this story to be nice and un-rushed.**

* * *

Bruce checked himself in the mirror one last time before leaving for his date with Diana.

And he'd made a decision, he was going to tell her everything about him and Selina. Well, maybe not everything, but just enough so that she'd feel secure.

He had genuine feelings for Diana, that much had been clear to him for years. They had started out slow, gradually becoming friends more than co-workers, then more than friends and forming a relationship. Bruce found it refreshing, actually, to be with a woman who liked him for all of him, not just the dark fighter of crime or the spoiled rich-boy.

He definitely cared for her, that was for sure, and he valued any time spent with her.

Which was why he couldn't wait for his date with her tonight, it was going to feel so good admitting the truth to her about him and Selina. Besides, they were over and done with anyway.

Suddenly his phone went off, he read the caller ID and realized it was Alfred.

"Hello, Alfred."

"Good evening sir, I know you and have a date tonight but I have been notified of some disturbing news."

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce asked beginning to get worried.

When Alfred told him the situation Bruce almost dropped the phone. "WHAT! Are you sure? Is she alright? Agreed, I'll be at the hospital immediately. Despite everything, I love her, Alfred, I need to make sure she's okay."

"Understood sir. Goodnight."

Bruce immediately ran down to the BatCave, threw on his suit, and shot into the Gotham night inside the Batmobile.

He just needed to know she was okay.

* * *

"No. . .Impossible. . .Can't be. . ." Vic muttered staring at the results.

But DNA didn't lie about this sort of thing, and he had done this test several times on four different computers.

This was going to kill Helena, that much he knew for certain. Then a thought struck him, did Helen already know? If so, then why wouldn't she tell him? Didn't she trust him?

He considered this for a few moments before deciding against it. He remembered how upset she'd been a few weeks ago when it was the anniversary of her parents death. He frowned, he hated it when Helena was upset. He hated how powerless he felt watching her cry like that.

So she didn't know.

Okay, that he could live with. He began to feel a familiar feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach; how the hell was he supposed to tell her this? _Should _he tell her? After all, ignorance was bliss.

But this wasn't some harmless little secret, this was huge. It was going to effect both their lives but especially Helens'. How did you tell someone this? _Should _you tell them this?

She was going to find out eventually; Helena was a smart woman. And boy, if he knew and didn't tell her something this big then she was going to be furious at him.

But it could be a very long time until she found out, and who was he to tell her this?

He bit his lip, he absolutely hated lying to her, and very rarely did so. He doubted he could keep such a big event like this a secret, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

Helena had a right to know; this was about her, after all.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, looking at Helena lying there oblivious to the fact her entire life was going to change with this one secret.

A secret that only Vic and two other people knew about.

* * *

Shayera wandered down the hall searching for her prey.

He had to be around here somewhere, this was his shift after all. She smiled as she saw him, standing in front of a monitor all alone.

"John?" She called as she sauntered up to him.

He turned his head towards her. "Shayera, what do you want? I'm a little busy right now."

"I heard about your break-up with Mari." She admitted.

He winced, "Yeah, well we're gonna take a little break right now."

She took a step forward, "How little?"

He smiled lightly, "I'm guessing permanently."

Their faces were inches apart now. "John?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

"...Aw, Shay, you know I can't do that right now. I mean I just broke up with Vixen and I-"

He was cut off by her roughly pulling hiss face down and kissing his lips. "Mmmm..."

For a few minutes no words were spoken. "Then let's start out slowly. You don't love me, fine. Let's just spend the night rekindling and see where it leads." Shayera suggested.

"Okay." He said kissing her as she lead him into her quarters and locked the door.

They had a lot of making up to do.

* * *

Batman silently crept through the hospital window.

He just needed to have some reassurance that she was okay. Then he could go back to pretending that she wasn't important to him and that he didn't care about her.

Everything would be normal again. At least as normal as everything ever was with him. He glided down the long hall without making a single sound, lost in his thoughts.

He knew it was dangerous for Batman not to be focused, but sometimes it just happened. After all, he was only a man. He remembered the first time he saw her, how he always kept his distance in fear that she would learn the truth.

But she never did, even after all these years of knowing each other she didn't have a single clue. Neither did her boyfriend. The thought made him grimace, he really didn't like the man.

In all honesty, he wasn't that bad. A bit crazy, but so was she. It was more of the fact that they were so serious, that they had actual feelings for each other, and as far as he could tell that wasn't going to change.

They lived together, shared a bed, and were young and in love. Batmans' frown depend, he _really _didn't like that they were so intimate. Especially since he had to see the man once a week or so, pretending that he didn't want to scare the crap out of him for wanting to be involved with her.

But he kept his distance, something he was very good at.

He reached the end of the hall and turned, coming face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello, Batman." Said The Question. "I assume you're hear for the same reason I am."

* * *

**A/N Who's the woman Bruce is so concerned about? What's going to happen to John and Shayera? And what the hell did Q find out anyway? I'll answer all that in the next chapter.**

**A/N Read and Review. Pissed off about all the cliff hangers? Think you've got my whole plot figured out? Any suggestions? Let me know.**

**Happy Holidays**


	5. Luke, I Am Your Father

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, one of you got the secret right. Want to know who? Sucks, I'm not telling:)**

* * *

"I assume you're hear for the same reason I am."

Suddenly a feeling of dread began forming in the pit of Batman's stomach. He _knew_, Bruce just knew, that Vic knew. "And that would be?"

Vic gestured into the room behind him. "Helena, of course."

Batman frowned. "Of course not. I'm here investigating a lead for a case."

Vics' eyes narrowed. "How could you Bruce? How could you not let Helena know you're her father!"

Bruce lowered his voice. "I don't know what you're talking about Sage but-"

"Save it! I did several tests and they all say the same thing! Her father wasn't Franco Bertinelli, it's Bruce Wayne. And you knew, dammit, you _knew_ and you never told her!"

"Why did you need to perform a paternity test on her? And how do you know the results weren't faked?"

Vic clenched his fists, his hands trembling with anger. "When they did the transfusion I noticed it had very few people who were compatible with her blood type. Her parents weren't even on the list! But your name _was_. Thought that that was strange and decided to investigate. At first I thought that there must have been some mistake, but DNA doesn't lie. And I did that same damn paternity test seven times!"

Bruce took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"

"How and why. How the hell did this happen and why didn't you tell her?"

Batman sighed and began to tell his story. "I've been Batman a long time, longer than I care to think about, over twenty years to be exact. One night not to long after I first started out, there was a robbery at a famous museum while I was on patrol. That's when I first met Selina, we were young and passionate, and we teased and flirted many nights away. One night we gave into our lust, then again, and again, until after a few months of sleeping together with no strings attached, I realized she would never change and we couldn't be together. So we stopped our...meetings and didn't speak for almost two years."

Bruce took a breath, waiting to see if the red-haired man had any other questions before continuing. "Then, when I was investigating a case, I stumbled across some odd information. Selina had given birth to a little girl two years earlier. After some investigating I learned that I was the father and that she had named the little girl Helena before giving her up for adoption to her friends fourth cousin; Maria Bertinelli and her husband Franco, after they had had a miscarriage with a baby they desperately wanted. By the time I learned this Helena was two and happy with her 'parents'."

"Why didn't you tell her after her parents were killed? You let her get shipped off to a country on the other side of the world to live with the Mafia!"

"I didn't know she'd moved until a week after she had arrived in Italy. And by that time she was eight and didn't need her life anymore destroyed." Said Bruce calmly.

For a few moments neither of the two men said a word, the only sound in the tiny room was the low beep of Helenas' heart monitor. "You have to tell her Bruce." Vic finally whispered. "It's not fair to keep a secret this big from her."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "She's my daughter, Sage, it's my decision."

Vic said nothing as he stared at Helena. "No, no it isn't. You didn't raise her, you didn't tell her she was your child, and you never once did a damn thing to help her. You might be her biological parent, but you're not her father. If you won't tell her then I have to tell her eventually, Bruce."

Bruce didn't know what to say. He turned to leave, but before he did he called, "And Sage, if you don't respect her or do anything to hurt her, I will kill you."

Vic said nothing, just went back into Helena's room and sat down.

* * *

Diana sighed and stared at her watch again.

She bit her lip, trying to keep her temper in check. She knew, she just _knew _that he was with Selina. Call it women's intuition, call it suspicion, but she knew.

So with that in mind she got up from the table, walked into the women's room, and took out her cell phone. She checked her messages and was surprised to find a message from Alfred.

She hit the play button. "Excuse me, Ms. Diana, but Master Bruce could not make it to your date this evening. A dear friend of his is in grave condition and he was needed at the hospital. I do hope this doesn't upset you but he wishes you a thousand apologies."

Diana felt horrible. Here she had been thinking that Bruce was having an affair with an old girlfriend when really he was visiting a dear friend in the hospital.

_'A dear friend' who? _Diana thought suspiciously. How many close friends did Bruce have? Not to many. So who was he talking about? Diana felt her suspicions rise up.

First he lied to her about previously being involved with Catwoman, now he was missing their date.

Diana bit back a sob.

Bruce was cheating on her.

* * *

Vic sighed as he sat down next to Helena and once again began cradling her hand in his.

He felt worse after talking to Bruce than he did before hand. After the initial shock of learning her real fathers identity, he also felt. . .embarrassed. Batman had caught them fooling around on the Watch Tower; twice. The first time had been after a Christmas party (they'd both been a little tipsy) when he caught them going at it like rabbits in a closet. The second was on their anniversary of one year during monitor duty. Bruce had walked in on him in boxers and his shirt and Helena in only her body suit on his lap kissing each other madly with their hands on some very private parts of each others bodies. Whoops.

Now at least some things made sense. Bruce had been acting strange (well, stranger) around him since he and Helena had stared dating, initially he'd just assumed it was because Helena and Batman didn't get along.

Actually that was an understatement, Helena really didn't like Bruce, at all; she barely tolerated him unless she had to. This was going to kill her, the very people she loved more than anyone weren't even really her parents.

He had no idea how to tell her this, he wasn't even sure if he should. Helena had a right to know, but Bruce had a right to his secrets.

He smiled slightly, Wonder Woman could be her future step-mother.

He frowned when he realized Batman could be his future father in-law.

* * *

Shayera saw John sitting in the cafeteria and smiled.

She walked up to him, a playful smile on her face as she walked over to him. "Hey soldier." She smirked, a hand on her hip.

"Hello, Shayera." John said tonelessly as he typed on the computer without looking at her.

She frowned. "Um, John?"

"Yes, Shayera?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed and turned to face her, a guilty expression on his face. "No, no you didn't."

"Then why won't you look at me?" She frowned.

He didn't say a word, just kept typing on the monitor.

"John?" She half-whispered.

"Look, Shay, we've had some good times over the years and all, hell, just last night was one of them, but-"

"Mari took you back, didn't she?" Shayera suddenly asked.

For a few moments John didn't say a word. "Yes. After she calmed down we talked and worked it out. We're together again."

Shayera stood there, tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. "Okay, I understand." She whispered walking away, her heart broken.

She would not cry for that man.

* * *

**A/N HA-HA! Bet you didn't see half of that coming!**

**A/N Well now you know the big secret, congrats to SaphirWereTigrss for guessing it right! Have a cookie!**

**A/N Read and Review**


	6. The Truth Comes Out, Kind Of

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

_A/N_ _Okay kiddies, story time! A lot of you have been like WTF for the whole Bruce being Helena's dad, so here's a history lesson. Originally, the Huntress was Helena Wayne, daughter of Batman and Catwoman on Earth-two. But when DC did the whole 'Infinate Crisis' thing they killed her. People liked her so much they remade her into Helena Bertinelli, mob princess, and brought her back on Earth-one. They have the same first name and alias, but that's about it. Plus in the DCAU Batman isn't all that young; he's in his early forties or something, and Helena's also very young, so it does fit chronologically if you use your imagination._

* * *

Vic sat in his chair with his chin resting on his left hand, trying not to fall asleep.

He'd been in this room almost constantly for a week now, ever since Helena had been in a coma, and she still had no idea who her real parents were. He closed his eyes reluctantly, trying to fight sleep.

Suddenly, Helena moved, turning over on her other side, carelessly flinging her arm over the hospital bed. "Mm, Viccy?" She murmured.

His head shot up. "H-Helena?" He whispered.

"Mmm, Viccy come back to bed." She sleepily demanded. He quietly crawled next to her in the small bed asshe snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Mm, I had the strangest dream last night." She mumbled against his chest as he cradled her in his arms.

"There were these mean looking yellow things at the school, right? And they were trying to hurt the students, so I shot 'em with my crossbow."

_Parademons._ He thought, tightening his arms around her.

"Then I felt this hard smack on my head and I got _sooo _sleepy." She yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

"No! No, no, you need to stay up." Vic exclaimed, terrified at the thought of loosing her for another week. "We can go to that restaurant you like for breakfast."

"That little cafe on May street?" She mumbled. "You promise?"

"Swear." He agreed.

"M'kay." She muttered opening her eyes and looking around groggily. "Did we crash at a hotel 'cause the neighbors were complaining about us being to loud again. Vic, where are we?"

"You-you got hurt, Helen." He explained sadly. "You were in a coma for about a week."

She looked at him skeptically. "I was?" He nodded. "Shit, the schools gonna kill me." She sighed, attempting to sit up.

Her arms trembled slightly and she fell back almost instantly. "Careful!" He cautioned, helping her up.

"I'm a big girl, Q." She grumped semi-annoyed, causing him to grin. _She's back. _A nurse suddenly ran into the room. "She's awake!" The plump woman exclaimed. Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "You! Back in the bed until the doctor checks you out." She pointed her finger at Vic. "And you, you've been at her side for a week straight, I think you can spare her a little privacy while she changes."

Helena smirked mischievously. "Why not? It's not anything new, he sees me naked all the time." _Oh yes, she is definitely back. _He thought as he saw the nurses horrified expression.

"Well I'll just leave you two, to uh. . ." The nurse trailed off shuffling out of the room.

Helena turned back to Vic with a grin on her face and her hands on her hips. "So, did ya' miss me?"

Smiling, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She pulled away with a smirk. "So, did you bring me any clothes?"

"Uh, just a T-shirt and jeans." He admitted sheepishly, gesturing to a small bag in the corner of the room. She shrugged and walked over to it. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?" _Just that I found out your entire existence is a lie._ "Well, actually. . ." He trailed off as he watched her begin to undress from her hospital gown and pull on jeans. She noticed this and smiled. "Like what you see?" She asked striking a pose.

Vic nodded, hoping his jaw was still attached to his head. Watching his girlfriend parade around topless was very sexy. He almost made a very unhappy grunt in protest as she slipped the loose fitting T-shirt on. She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "_Will have a proper reunion later._" She whispered into his ear.

He nodded, holding her close. He would tell her later, now now. Not when she was so happy.

* * *

Batman glided down the hall of the tower quiet as the night, avoiding everyone he saw.

This had been an awful day. Between that bastard Vic finding out his secret, a secret he successfully managed to keep from everyone else for twenty-four years, and then there was the problem with Diana.

She was gonna kill him after he stood her up like that, and he still had to come clean about the whole situation with Selina.

He sighed, that was a job for Superman; telling the most beautiful and powerful woman alive that you looked her in the eyes and lied to her.

But he could do it, he was Batman after all. Turning the corner he realized he was not as alone as he would have liked to be.

"Bruce." Came an annoyed Amazons voice. "We need to talk."

Bruce inwardly cringed, he hated it when women said that. The words 'We need to talk' were the most feared to man-kind that came out of woman-kinds mouth. "About what, princess?"

"Selina, you, me, your _lying _to my face about being involved with her."

He tensed, this wasn't really how he imagined this little talk going. "How did you find out?"

"A confidential source of information on League members."

_Stargirl, damn her gossiping mouth!_ Thought Bruce.

"How could you? How could you just lie to me about being involved with her?"

"I. . . didn't think it was important." He said reluctantly.

"You didn't think it was important?" She repeated. "I know that's a lie. Do you know how I know that, Bruce?"

". . . How?"

"Because I know you, I know if you didn't think it was important than you'd have told me. You would have been honest about your involvement and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought! I know everything about you two! That you were involved with each other and slept together and cared very deeply for each other!" She shouted.

"That was the past, okay! I don't care about her anymore!" He protested.

"Then why did you invite her to join the League?"

"She invited herself, I didn't even want her here!"

Dead silence, then- "I can't believe you Bruce, I want to but I cannot. It breaks my heart that you would lie to me and I don't know if I can recover from it." She whispered.

"What are you saying? You want to split up?"

". . . I don't think I know what I want." She admitted. "But when I figure it out you'll be the first to know." And with that she walked away leaving Bruce with his demons.

She needed time to think.

* * *

Shayera sat in her room, refusing to let the threatening tears fall.

John had loved her, she had hurt him, he found someone else, he returned to her, and now he was back in Mari's arms again.

He had teased her and thought nothing of it, hurt her with no remorse. All she wanted was her man back, and the son she knew she was supposed to have.

But now poor Rex would never get to live. She was never going to get to see her son because John didn't want to play into destiny's hands. How could he be so selfish? He had met Rex, fought next to him, called him his son.

And now he was just going to stand by and watch as Rex's existence ceased.

How cruel could he be? Yeah, she broke his heart once, but he was tearing hers apart, fixing it, then tearing her up again.

She was a warrior, and sorrow wasn't tolerated on her home world.

But she didn't care. And as she sat there with the tears finally rolling down her face despite her attempts at foiling them, she wept. She wept for Rex, she wept for her and John, and she found herself weeping for every other child who had it's life taken from them.

Why? Why couldn't she be happy with Rex and John? That was all she wanted, her family. But John, that damn man, was slowly killing her soul because he 'Didn't want to be destiny's bitch'.

The man was cruel, playing her like that and cheating on Mari.

She suddenly felt a very powerful urge to throw-up and bolted for her bathroom.

* * *

**A/N Wow, this was a very angsty chapter. I'll make my next one lighter, maybe. Oh, and I also want to write some other scenes and may change the content warning to M.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	7. Adultry

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**FlyingSolo365- Yeah, jeez I'm being really mean to Shayera.**

**Ability King KK- Blame Flash, that's the real slogan of the League.**

**Ozzy- Eh, Bats has been around since the 90's (DCAU wise) he's gotta be at least in his forties.**

**Cooper101- I'm a really mean person to poor Diana and Shayera.**

**Night Watcher- I read Cry For Blood (and hated the ending) but I figured it would just be a cool story to read about. I've read one story where the author did this but he didn't finish it, so I started my own.**

**Guest- Yeah, I'm changing the rating, there's some stuff I want to do and I don't need reviewers yelling at me for not rating stuff properly. And some of it will be H/Q, damn, you people keep guessing what I'm going to do!:D**

**x-butterflykisses-x- I'm. . . not sure if I'm going to knock her up or not, think I should?**

**Kaliann- Thanks, I love H/Q to:)**

**************PrincessJazzy23- Thanks, I just hope I haven't peaked. Were in the beginning of this fic so that would really suck.**

* * *

Helena Bertinelli was not a morning person.

Waking up in a strange room and being told by Vic that she had been in a coma for a week hadn't helped. Her whole body hurt, and she felt so weak and sleepy. . . So she stood up and started walking around, much to the nurses horror.

She didn't even bat an eye when the nurse said Vic had been at her side all week. Vic was a good man, probably the sweetest and definitely the most honest she'd ever dated. Hearing he'd been so worried about her gave her an annoyingly fuzzy feeling all over; her biggest worry about dating in him was that she was going to go soft.

She loved Vic, she loved that he stood by her even when she'd gone to commit murder, loved that he trusted her, loved that he loved her and stayed by her side.

It felt. . . strange; strange that someone cared about her, much less loved her. It was a good strange though, being loved and appreciated. Most of the men she'd been with had been jackasses. They were either sexist or total pigs or money-hungry, Vic was a lot of things, but none of those. She smiled as the nurse yelled at him, happy he was hers.

She walked up and kissed him, a warm feeling running through her body as he held her close. "Did you bring me any clothes?" She asked hopefully, this gown was really annoying.

She walked over to the small bag on the chair in the corner of the room and started undressing. As she slipped on her lace panties and jeans, she noticed Vic had gotten awfully quiet. She looked over at him and smirked when she saw his expression, deciding to tease him a little bit. "Like what you see?" She asked sticking out her chest and putting her hands seductively on her curves.

She smirked as he weakly nodded unable to take his eyes of her chest. Q really loved her breasts. Honestly, she'd never met a man so fascinated by two mounds of fat. If she let him, he would more than happily spend the entire day playing with them, kissing them, nipping and licking them. . . Not that she was complaining. She asked him one morning (after her nightgown strap fell and was giving him a very nice view of her left breast) just why the hell he seemed so amazed by them and he asked her 'how could he not be'?

She giggled as he gave a disappointed grunt, watching her slip on the T-shirt and costing him the view of her lovely chest. She whispered that they'd have a proper reunion later as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her hair. She snuggled up against him as they walked into the hall.

She had also had another dream, but it wasn't about parademons. She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him about it. In her dream Vic had been arguing with _Batman_, of all people, about _her_. Vic had sounded so upset and angry, and Bruce had sounded so. . .threatening. It was such a strange dream, Bruce had been telling him a story about him and Selina, and that she was their _daughter. _It was. . . unbelievably strange, and Vic had been yelling that Bruce had to tell her.

She smirked slightly; thank God there was no way that was true.

* * *

Shayera laid down on her bed completely miserable.

That idiot of a man had given her nothing but a stomach flu; literally. She reached weakly for the bucket next to her bed as she prepared for another retching.

She heard a knock on her door. "Shayera, you in here?" Called Wally.

"Yeah, but don't come in I'm-" She was cut of by another round of fierce vomiting.

Flash walked in the room and turned bright red as he saw her puking out her guts. "Aw, jeez, I'm sorry."

She waved him off. "It's okay. Now why are you hear?"

He waved a bottle of Pepto in front of her. "Thought you might need this."

She smiled gratefully and beckoned him over to her. "Fork it over, Red."

He grinned as she snatched it from his hands, but the grin melted into a disgusted frown as he watched her chug down half the bottle. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm not just talking about being sick."

She stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"I know about John."

For a few seconds she stood there as tears threatened to run down her face. "He-he used me. He didn't love me and I still slept with him." She whispered.

"Aw, Shay, please don't cry." Begged Wally. "He's just got his head up his ass right now, eventually he'll come around and be yours again."

"Y-you think so?" She sniffed.

"I know so."

For a few moments they stood there in a comfortable silence until the former Hawk Girl began once again vomiting. "And this has been another Hallmark moment ruined by Chinese food: Guaranteed to be out in an hour or less." Wally narrated.

Shayera glared at him, strands of hair falling on her face. "Shut up."

He smirked. "Hey, are you sure your okay, the flu isn't usually that bad."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She looked up at him. "I mean what else could it be?"

* * *

Bruce sat at the end of the bar, a beer in his hand.

He was alone, he was miserable, his daughter didn't know she was his daughter, and Diana said it was time to take five. Every now and again, Batman found himself being reminded of something very painful; he was just a man.

So he did what every man who was upset did: he went to a bar and got drunk.

Now he was slammed, honestly, if he was lucky he'd be able to get his wallet out of his pants to pay for his drinks. Damn that beautiful Amazon for doing this to him, he didn't need this right now.

He suddenly felt someone behind him. "Hello, Bruce," The voice purred. "may I join you this evening?" Said Selina.

He nodded and she sat next to him, so close she was practically on his lap. Maybe it was because he was so drunk, but he didn't mind one bit, if anything he was enjoying it. A lot.

"Margarita on the rocks, please." She told the bartender before turning to Bruce. "What's the matter Bruce? The Amazon hurt you?" She asked sympathetically.

He nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "Oh, poor baby." She cooed sliding closer. "You know if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Bastard knows." Bruce grumbled.

"Who knows what?" She whispered running a hand through his hair.

"Vic knows Helen's ours." He drunkenly explained.

"So, it was going to happen eventually." She purred sliding onto his lap.

He was about to tell her 'No, don't do that' when she started nibbling his ears. It felt very nice. "What the hell." He muttered kissing her neck.

"Bruce, let's go back to my room." She suggested as he started tugging at her shirt, wondering why she wouldn't let it come off.

_Wait, don't do this! Diana, idiot, remember her? _A little voice screamed in his head. The little voice got very quiet when Selina began to tease her hand over his crotch. "M'kay." He sighed getting up.

"Good." She giggled as he wrapped an arm around her and began licking her neck.

When they finally made it into the room, Bruce felt himself being pushed onto the bed. _Wait, maybe I shouldn't. . .nice. _He thought as Selina took of her shirt and straddled him.

"Mmm, I've been waiting to do this for a long time." She purred seductively as she tore of his shirt. "Wha-okay." Bruce mumbled as he kissed and nipped her breast, smirking as she moaned in pleasure.

He ran his hands over her flat stomach, feeling her toned muscles and tracing her feminine curves. Selina had a beautiful body, one that took a lot of work, and he was going to appreciate it all night long.

Bruce felt Selina un-button his slacks as they fell to his ankles. She gave a hungry growl as she ripped off his briefs, leaving him exposed and freeing his throbbing organ.

Bruce had his eyes shut tightly in pleasure as he felt his lovely Ex take her warm hand and gently touch him. "Are you sure you want this, Bruce?" She teased, gently raking her nails underneath him as her thumb played with the head of his penis.

Batman fought back a low groan as his mind began to slow down. "Oh hell yes..." He muttered as he felt himself get lost in the sensations.

Selina stood up and placed her hands on his perfectly chiseled chest. "Then take me." She breathed between fierce kisses. "Make me yours."

Bruce grunted a non-commital reply as he she straddled his waist and smiled down at him, her emerald eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the room.

"Maybe we should use p'tection." He muttered as she positioned herself above him. "It's okay, I'm on the pill." She lied as she felt him press against her entrance.

Without a moments hesitation Bruce grabbed her thighs and without mercy shoved his aching manhood inside of her, revelling in her warmth and tightness as she let out a small gasp.

"B-Bruce!" She panted as she felt him fill her completely. "Ohhh..._Bruce!_" She knew Bruce was large, of course, it wasn't as though they had never been together like this. But it had been so long since they had become one, and Selina was once again being reminded of the fact that Batman was gifted in every area that a woman could ever want.

Their mating dance had always been rapturous; the cat and the bat were two hunters. Together, their combined passion was like nothing Catwoman had ever experienced.

Bruce was enjoying this. He liked Diana, he really did, but he hadn't had sex in so _long. _Going from getting some almost every night to none at all was hard on the billionaire playboy.

_One of the problems with Diana, _Thought Bruce as he thrust into Selina wildly, _was she said she had to wait until marriage or until she's been in a long-term relationship._

He grinned as Selina screamed his name, her climax hitting her as she released her sweet seed all over the Dark Knight. _She doesn't have that problem._

Bruce felt his own climax quickly approaching, and even in his drunken state he wasn't surprised. Selina was a beauty with a tiny waist, killer curves, and the flexibility of a gymnast. He began to fill the room with cries of passion. "Mm, Selina!" He grunted. "Selina, _Selina_, **DIANA!**" He shouted as his body shuddered and shook, filling her with his pleasure.

Selina paused momentarily, angry he had called out the Amazons' name in his climax instead of her own. She mentally shrugged and pulled him on top of her. _Eh, let the man fantasize. Besides, after tonight I'll be the only one he wants._

She felt Bruce withdraw himself, limp and satisfied with the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath. _Oh well, _She thought snuggling up next to him.

_It doesn't matter, he's mine now._

* * *

**A/N Drama, drama, drama. **

**A/N Read and Review.**


	8. Choosing

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Readers+Reviewers= :)**

* * *

"Damn, I haven't done it in a car since high school."

Helena snickered. "I bet you haven't used the term 'done it' since high school either." She teased snuggling up against him.

"Mm." He mumbled absent mindfully.

They were curled up in the backseat of his car, hidden in some bushes and using his trench coat as a blanket. They'd had every intention of waiting until they were inside their apartment but had gotten. . . distracted. Helena figured it was her fault, he'd looked a bit to mopey for her liking so she started nibbling his ears and lightly running her fingers over some sensitive areas to get him in the mood. It worked, just a bit quicker than she was expecting. He must have really missed her.

Helena frowned slightly, brushing her fingers through his red hair. "Q, is something wrong?" She asked slightly worried.

His body tensed up. "No." He lied, not looking her in the eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"Normally after we have sex you have this silly, dopey grin on your face." She teased. "But you kind of look worried. What's wrong?"

"I do not have a grin." He protested, changing the subject.

"Yes, you do." She argued. "You look all happy and silly and a little guilty. It's cute."

"I don't make a face."

"Yes you do, it's adorable."

"No I don't." He huffed.

"It's sweet." She said nuzzling his neck. "Now stop changing the subject!"

"I was just. . . worried." He said_, That's not technically a lie_. "About something happening to you. I've never really loved anyone before. . . and now I do. I love you Helena, so much. I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

Her entire face lit up. "Mmm, I love you too, babydoll." She murmured giving him a kiss. "So, so much." No words were spoke for a very long time as the two lovers explored each others mouths, expressing their feelings in a single declaration of physical affection. When they finally broke apart, Helena smirked.

His grin was back.

Vic looked down at her, nestled in his arms. Her face was still flushed from their lovemaking, her lips were locked in a beautiful smile, and she was looking at him so adoringly, so lovingly, so trusting. . .

He felt so guilty.

Helena stretched out in the seat, laying on his chest and gently tracing a random shape on the fogged up window. She did her best not to sigh when his face became distant and worried again. What was bothering him? _Alright, enough is enough! _"Vic, we need a vacation." She sighed.

_That _got him awake. "What?"

"I said _we need a vacation_." Before he started to protest she added, "Not a long one, just a little getaway for the weekend, okay? I haven't been on a break from the school in forever, you know, besides being in the hospital. And I seriously doubt you've _ever _been on one."

"I have too!"

"Name one."

". . ."

"That's what I thought." She smugly finished. "So this weekend, okay? You and me, no work and no League business."

". . . Do I have a choice?" He asked half-heartily, already knowing the answer.

She giggled. "Aw, baby. You know you don't."

"That's what I thought." He murmured as she kissed him on the cheek.

He decided to tell her after their vacation was over.

* * *

"John. . . why are we here again?"

"I just. . . wanted to talk to you." He explained. "And I've got a few things I need to get off my chest."

Mari raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

He took a deep breath. "About a year ago and a half ago, Batman and I were transported into the future to catch a time traveler named Chronos."

She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "While we were there we met some. . . interesting future League members. We met future Batman, future Static, and future Bruce. We also met another man called Warhawk, his real name was Rex. . . Rex Stewart, he was my son."

Vixen felt her heart break in two when she heard the words 'my son' and not 'our son.'

"Who. . .who's the mother?" She choked out, a tiny bit of hope remaining.

An eternally long, devastating silence. ". . . Shayera."

She couldn't breath. Over a year and a half he had known. A year and a fucking half he knew this and he didn't say a word. Why? Why would he do this? How could he hurt her like that? What could she have possibly done to make him do something so cruel? He knew, he _knew _he was destined to be with another women and he had stayed with her for so long teasing her and stringing her along. Giving her false hope that she might just win this love triangle after all and prove most of the League wrong.

". . . I just thought that it wasn't fair for you not to know that." He finished quietly.

"Not fair." She repeated, her mind still working overtime to process this. "Not fair? You've known for a year and a half and didn't think to tell me?" Her voice began rising. "You knew, you _knew _dammit that she was going to win! And yet you still stayed with me, why?"

"I didn't want to be destiny's puppet. I wanted to give you a fair chance."

"Destiny's puppet? You strung me along all this time so you weren't 'destiny's pupet'!" She was shouting at this point and fighting back tears. "They told me you would pull something like this, but you know what I said? I said you wouldn't! I said you were to sweet of a man to ever hurt me like this! And now they were right!" She had tears streaming down her face as she tried so hard to keep them in. "You hurt me John, and I'm done with your games."

"Mari, I-"

"Save it!" She demanded standing up and walking out of the room. "We're done."

They'd been done longer than either of them cared to think.

* * *

Bruce Wayne woke up with a warm body next to his and gentle snoring reaching his ears.

_Diana? _He thought hopefully as he turned over to the other side of the bed and began digging through the sheets.

He felt his heart sink to his stomach as Selina's face stared back at him.

She began to move, waking up and gently fluttering her eyelids open. "Good morning." She said coyly.

He ignored the skip in his heart when he saw her look at him like that and the warm feeling was quickly replaced by a surge of anger. "What. The. Hell?" He asked giving her a top quality bat-glare.

"Why Bruce, aren't you the 'Worlds Greatest Detective'?" She asked with a face of pure innocence. "Figure it out."

His eyes hardened. "I got drunk, you seduced me, and we fucked."

Her face flickered in sadness. "Fucked? Love, we did a lot of things last night but we mostly made love."

"Made love." He repeated. "I was drunk and you were horny, that's not 'making love'. The only one I would ever do that to is Diana."

"Then why didn't you wake up next to her?" She cocked her head to the side. "It seemed you two were _obviously _over last night." She gave a short laugh. "Besides, if you weren't over then you're definitely over now."

He got out of the bed and started pulling on pants. "Selina, we are _over. _We have been over for years. We tried 'us' and it didn't work. Remember Helena?"

"Boo-hoo, a flop." She pouted. "Why don't we try again?"

"Because I want Diana!" He exploded, sick of her games. "Selina, you cannot tell _anyone _we did this, alright? Especially Diana." He pulled on his shirt. "I'm going to go talk to her and see if we can work this out, and in the mean time I want to forget this 'little flop', as you say, happened."

She frowned. "I said Helena was the flop, not us."

His head shot up. "She's our _daughter!_" He said indecorously.

She shrugged. "I was so young when I had her that I gave her up, so that doesn't count. Besides, she's hardly anything to be proud of. She's moody, unstable, quite a bit bitchy, probably insane, and don't even get me started in her taste of men. Honestly, she couldn't do any better than a crackpot conspiracy theorist without a face? I don't even have a clue how that happened. He's probably only using her for pleasure."

Bruce did his best not to punch her. He might not like Vic, but he didn't doubt he loved Helena. Besides, whether they liked it or not, Helena was _theirs_, and that wasn't going to change. "I'm going now. Maybe if I'm lucky Diana will take me back." He added walking out the door.

"Even if she doesn't, you know I'll always be here!" She called after him, smiling to herself.

If her plan worked, he'd have to be hers again, this time permanently.

* * *

**A/N I'm being really mean to all the women in this fic. But I'm thinking of giving poor Mari a break and do some Vixen/Vigilante, what do you think?**

**A/N I'm just curious, are there any people reading this that hope Batman and Catwoman get together? **

**A/N Read and Review**


	9. Alcohol Is Dangerous, Mainly In Vegas

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Vegas**

Helena Bertinelli tossed over in her hotel bed, cuddling next to Q. Even in her sleep she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she dreamed of the previous nights activities.

_(Last Night)_

_Helena giggled as she felt Vics' hands travel down her back and squeeze her ass. "Viccy!" "What?" He mumbled around her neck which he was covering with kisses. __They were in an elevator on their way up to the hotel room. Going to Vegas had been Helenas' idea and while Vic wasn't as keen on it, he figured it was the least he could do after keeping the secret from her._

_"Vic," Helena murmured as he pushed her against the wall and slid his hands under her dress. "I think we should *hic* wait."_

_"'Til marraige?" He complained as he tried to tear off her lace thong._

_"No silly!" She slurred. "Until we in the room!" Somewhere deep in Helena's mind she was aware that she was utterly intoxicated, but for now she was to drunk to care. The equally slammed Victor Sage smiled tentatively before once again smothering her lips with his._

_Finally, after an eternity, the door opened with a _ping! _and the couple stumbled out of the small elevator into the empty hall. "...Damn...key...won't...open..." Vic growled in frustration as Helena nibbled his ears._

_"Like this." Helena mumbled as she turned the doorknob with her hand. "Oh." Vic wasted no time pushing her into the room and locking the door in one swift motion. Helena smirked as she let her red cocktail dress hit the floor leaving her in only a bra and matching thong. Vic raked his eyes over her before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her bride-style to the bed. "I've been wanting to do this all night." He whispered into her ear as he tugged off his shirt and pants._

_Helena smiled as she sat up and pushed him against the pillows, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his hardening manhood. "Hm..." She murmured as she teasingly rubbed her thumb over his head. "What should I do with this?"_

_"Touch it." Vic groaned. "Put it in your mouth."_

_"I dunno." Helena sighed. "I might choke." She continued teasing him by tracing agonizingly slow circles over his head. _

_"Aw, Helena, damn it! Now!" Vic grunted, bucking against her hand. "Not until you ask." She replied. "Please!" He gasped. With a giggle she took him into her hand and wrapped her fingers around him, stroking him seductively. "Oh, God..." He grumbled. "So good..." She released him from her hand. "Now what?" Helena smiled as she stretched out on the large bed. "I'm all yours."_

_"Finally." Vic growled as he pounced on top of her. Helena groaned as he cupped one of her breasts in his right hand and placed the other one on her back. "Mm..." She moaned in pleasure as he touched her, sliding his hand down her back and pressing a finger against her entrance. "Want this?" He huskily asked. "Hell yes!" She gasped as his finger disappeared inside her. Vic grinned as Helena groaned and squeezed her inner softness around his fingers. "Vic-Vic please!"_

_Done with foreplay, he obeyed her; removing his hand and positioning himself at her entrance before with a groan entering her. Helena gasped; God how she loved being like this. His size, his hardness, all of it. For a second they laid there relishing in the sensations before he grabbed her thighs and thrust out before quickly ramming back in. Helena squirmed in pleasure and bucked her hips as he repeated the process again and again until she peaked. She got on top of him as she saw stars, rocking her hips while riding him._

_"You like that baby?" She cooed as he whimpered in agreement. She nodded and shivered as she felt another climax approaching dangerously close. She barley had time to think before her orgasm hit her. She screamed his name as she collapsed on top of him, breathing raggedly and irregular. She felt Q lay her down, spread her legs apart, and enter her again as he took a turn riding her. Helena loved this game they called sex as she heard Vic whisper into her ears. _

_She liked it a lot. (End of dream)_

Helena woke up naked with a serious headache. Damn alcohol.

Groaning, she got out of the dismantled bed and climbed over an equally naked Q. She threw on something yellow, probably Vics' shirt, and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

She looked up into the mirror as she splashed cold water onto her face. Reaching up for the towel, she noticed something odd about her reflection. She checked twice, there it was again.

Dumbfounded, Helena shook her head in amazement. Wait until Q saw this...

With an amazed sigh at her own actions she waltzed back into their room and eyed a now awakened Victor Sage. He tiredly blinked his eyes and looked around the room, an evident _what the hell? _expression on his face. He turned to her, a defeated yet happy look on his face. "Why is it everytime we have seriously great and rough sex we're at a hotel and have to pay for damages?"

"'Cause we're stupid when we're drunk?" She suggested. Her eyes suddenly fell to his chest and she caught sight of his own little mistake. He noticed the amused look on her face and looked at his torso.

On his chest in purple in was a tattoo made of arrows spelling out _HELENA _in capital letters. He groaned and dropped his head in dread. "Aw hell..." Helena exploded into laughter at his expression. "W-What? Don't like it?" She snorted wiping a tear from her eye.

"You don't understand." Vic shook his head in horror. "Tattoo ink has nanites in it that allows aliens to-"

"Wanna see mine?" Helena asked, cutting him off. "You got one to?" Vic exclaimed. "Well that's, just..." He trailed off as she tugged the shirt down and revealed to him an adorably kinky blue question mark tattooed on her right breast. "Like it?"

"Uh..."

"Want to still get it removed?" She innocently asked. A smoldering gaze, "Let me double check." Smiling, she sauntered back towards the bed and straddled him, taking him into her hand once more.

Vic shivered as her ring finger stroked him. "Cold." Helena's brow knit together in confusion. "Huh?" He took her hand in his as he examined her finger. "You're finger's cold." His eyes widened as he found the source of the sensation. On Helena's finger was a small, gold ring.

Helena let out a shriek, _"We got married!"_

* * *

Selina sat up in the large bed as she watched Bruce storm out of the hotel room.

He was definitely going to be mad at her, that was for sure. She thought of what had gone on last night in this large and now half empty bed and decided that it was worth it.

Bruce was hers, plain and simple. He had been hers when they were young and he was hers now. Now if only he knew that too.

Selina frowned; she hadn't meant it when she said Helena had been a flop. She had been referring more to the circumstances of having a child than the child itself.

When she had given Helena up, she was barely an adult. At eighteen most women were going to college and preparing to learn how to be an adult; not wondering if they could take care of an infant. At the time she'd been young, not very wealthy, and unprepared for a child in every single way.

So she gave her darling daughter up.

It was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

But somehow she'd managed. She kept tabs on Helena while she was a child, watching her grow-up from afar (without either her or her 'parents' knowing, of course) and seeing her evolve from screaming infant to curious toddler into a bright young child. They Bertinelli's could give her child everything she wanted her to have, and for that she was grateful.

Everything changed when the Bertinelli's were assasinated by the notorious Steven Mandragora. Selina had not known about it for three weeks until Bruce called her and explained what had happened. The Bertinelli's had been murdered in cold blood, and Helena had seen every second of it.

Now her daughter was living in Sicily, Italy.

Ten years later she saw her again. At the age of eighteen Helena had grown into a gorgeous young women who Selina had been more than pleased to claim as hers. But she didn't, Helena had become a strong, confident young lady without her help and as far as Selina was concerned Helena never needed to know who her real parents were. There was no point.

Upon her first face to face confrontation with Helena she had learned quite a few things about her daughter. Helena had donned a mask, was running around calling herself 'Huntress', she had Bruce's left hook, and was a stunningly beautiful women. However, Helena was also quick-tempered, cocky, and worst of all...

She had the most horrid taste in men. For some reason Selina never quite grasped; her rich, attractive, talented daughter chose to spend her time dallying with The Question, of all the men in the world. Selina frowned, she really hated that man.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she really didn't like him. He was creepy, paranoid, didn't trust a soul, hell he didn't even have a face! Selina shook her head, her daughter hadn't gotten her taste in men from her.

Catwoman sighed and climbed out of the bed, thoughts of face-less grandchildren wielding crossbows filling her head.

* * *

Vixen sighed as she stirred her freezing coffee.

When she had arrived here seven hours ago, it had been fresh and warm; just like her relationship with John before he told her about Rex. Mari fought back a cry, _D__on't go there girl. He knew he was supposed to be with her but stayed with you, you're better off without him._

But no matter how much she told herself that, it still hurt.

She had been with John for two years and in all honesty, she really had loved him. Something about an Ex-Marine who loved the movie Old Yeller just made her heart flutter like a school girl. John was smart, hard working, honest, and very sexy.

But John also had baggage.

Mari didn't really mind at first; everyone had problems. But most people's problems didn't involve winged women and future sons.

"What's wrong lil' darling?" A voice asked behind her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Wha-oh, hi Greg." She mumbled.

The cowboy looked at her suspiciously, "You never answered my question."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay." Greg nodded. "Come on."

"What?"

"Come on, we're leaving." Before she could protest he added, "I hate watching you mope around like a lost rattlesnake 'cause some ass dumped ya'. Come on, we're gonna have us some fun."

Mari was to tired to protest. "Fine."

Greg smiled underneath his bandanna. "Yee-haw."

* * *

**A/N Review Please!**


	10. Free With The Compliments, Aren't You?

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

********SaphirWereTigrss- So, you might get your wish:)

**Cooper101- I'm doing a lot on her next, I just think Mari deserves for something good to come her way.**

**Ability King KK- That would be an awesome fight, verbally though, with no rings or guns because that would be unfair.**

**DaisyJane- Trust is important, seriously, it's really the most important thing because without trust, what do you have?**

** Guest- I couldn't resist with the tattoo bit, blame _The Hangover_, that's partially where I got the Vegas idea from:)**

**sailormama- Thanks, and you were right, I think she should have some heart, after all everyone does. Except politician's, but that's of topic:)**

* * *

"Greg, why are we here?" Mari sighed. All she wanted to do was go to her room and bury herself under her covers and cry her eyes out.

"Darling, the best way to deal with heartbreak is to skip all the other steps and go straight to anger!" He explained, playing with his gun.

"And how am I supposed to do that, cowboy?" She sniffed.

"I asked Arrow to help me out to pull something together to help." He explained walking over to her. "Yer gonna need this, ma'am." He continued, handing her a gun.

Suddenly a fleet of droids flew up stood in front of them. Their image shifted and suddenly Mari felt herself standing in front of almost twenty Johns. Mari whirled towards Greg. "How the _hell _does this help?" Greg smirked and lifted the gun up, aiming it at the drones forehead. With a_ Bang! _it fired hitting 'John' in the head. "Now you try."

She sighed. "I don't think this is going to help."

"Just try darling, yer never gonna find out unless you do."

She looked at him skeptically but picked up the gun and half-heartily aimed, hitting 'John' in the chest. She smirked slightly and muttered under her breath, "Bastard."

Vigilante looked up and called, "Hey Arrow, mind if we get a little more effects down here!"

"You got it!" Ollie shouted over the speaker.

The droid suddenly let out a groan of pain and made a hilariously wounded face. Mari giggled and shot the next one, laughing as it did the same. Greg let out a 'YEE-HAW!' and shot another one in the head causing Mari to burst out laughing as it exploded.

In almost no time at all only one drone remained. "Allow me." She smiled aiming it carefully. "Ta-Da!" She called laughing and taking a bow as it hit 'John' right in the groin, causing his eyes to bulge and his hands try to cover his crotch before he fell over with a _thud!_, howling in pain.

After they had both laughed their heads off, Mari turned to him. "Thanks cowboy, I needed that."

Greg shrugged modestly. "Aw, it's okay darling. I just hate to see a pretty young thing like yourself so upset."

She raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on her face. "So you think I'm pretty, huh?"

"Yeah, beautiful, ma'am, how could I not?"

She smiled at him causing him to cough in slight embarrassment. "Do you, uh, wanna get a bite to eat sometime?"

Her smile grew. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

He nodded. "Is it working?"

Smirking, she sauntered up to him, yanked down his bandanna and kissed him, long and lovingly. After they finally broke apart he asked her breathlessly, "That a yes?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It definitely is, cowboy."

* * *

"_We got married!" _Helena shrieked in disbelief and surprise.

She swerved her head around and turned to face Vic. "Uuuuuuh..." He said intelligently, an expression of disbelief on his face. "It would seem so."_ Oh, Lord! Batman's my father-in-law!_

She shook her head in disbelief, laughing slightly. "I can't believe we. . .No, I can, we're idiots when we get drunk. Shit, the nuns are gonna love this." She muttered.

"Uhhh..." She looked at him, half annoyed, half amused. "My you're so chatty this morning!" She glared at him. "Could you say something, please. Q?"

_Say something? I'm a dead man!_

"Earth to Q."_ Your fathers going to kill me in a slow, painful way, dig me up, then kill me again._

"Vic?"_ Then he'll call your mother and they'll dance on my grave!_

"Viccy?" _And then when you learn why he killed me you'll do the same thing because I didn't tell you!_

"Vic? Victor!" _God I'm a jackass. I'm so sorry Helen, please forgive me._

"CHARLES VICTOR SZASZ!" She shouted in his ear. "Ngh!" He exclaimed, jolted out of his guilty thoughts. "What?"

She waved her finger in front of his face. "Hi, remember me? We've been dating three years, live together,_ got married last night_." She added.

"Oh, yeah." He muttered distractedly. She smacked his shoulder causing him to yelp. "What do I have to do to get your attention? Strip and give you a lap dance? I don't think you're grasping the depth of this situation."

"I'm sorry, Helena." _For a lot of things. _"What should we do?"

"I don't know, I've never gotten married in Vegas before." She sighed, sitting on the bed as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her hair. She looked at the ring again as Vic got up to put on boxers. "You know, it's actually a pretty nice ring." She sighed. "Mmm." he mumbled absent mindfully. She glared at him. "You. Back in bed now, we're not done with this."

Vic sighed. "Yes ma'am." He got himself comfortable before a terrible thought struck him. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"We get to have smoking hot marital sex at all hours of the day?" She said only half-joking.

"No, the government has us in its' system as newlyweds. Marriage is a conspiracy the government allows so that they can track us and-"

She smacked his arm. "Fine, you don't ever want to marry me, see if I give a damn!" She huffed, pulling the covers over her head and turning to the other side of the bed. If he didn't love her, whatever, she didn't care. Besides, it wasn't like she _wanted _to ever get married. She didn't want to do the suburban thing and settle down, or have kids, or make him hers forever.

Did she?

Q tensed up. Women were strange about marriage, personally he didn't see the point of wasting so much time and money and being a government slave. "I didn't say I didn't ever want to marry you. If I had to be married you'd be the first person I'd pick."

She sighed and faced him. When he saw her skeptical face he continued. "Honest, I love you so, so much. You're one of the few people on this Earth I'd do anything for. I can't imagine not having you in my life." He paused before adding thoughtfully. "And I don't care to try."

She looked at him in disbelief, _Q talking about his emotions? One night of marriage and he's already changed. _She grabbed his head and kissed him softly. Vic loved her, he really did. "I think we should stay married." She declared happily snuggling into his arms.

"_You _want to be married to _me_?" He asked in disbelief. She once again smacked him. "Yeah, dummy, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, you never really struck me as the domestic type..." She rolled her eyes before asking softly, "Yes, I want to marry, well stay married, to you. Do you want to?" She asked, slightly afraid of his answer. An eternally long pause. "Yes, I wouldn't mind that."

She laughed. "You wouldn't mind? That's just what _every_ women wants to hear."

He grinned and got down on one knee, taking her hand in his. "Helena Bertinelli, will you marry me?"

She snickered at him, proposing in boxers when they were already married. "A little late there, Q." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But yes, I wouldn't mind being married to you either." She teased, mocking his answer.

"Good, I was a little worried there." He chuckled giving her a kiss. She giggled, _Dork, but watcha gonna do?_

"So it's official!" She beamed. A wicked gleam marred her features and she looked at him like prey. "You know what this means about our vacation, don't you?" She whispered seductively.

"...Should I?" He asked wondering if she was going to make them leave and buy new furniture for their apartment.

"It means," She explained sliding on top of him. "that this is our honeymoon." She was purring at this point, beginning to rub against him.

_Well at least I know now why she purrs so well. _He thought absently as she went for his boxers and he started to unbutton the shirt she was using as a nightgown.

"So we have to celebrate." She explained, pulling his boxers off._ Okay, _Thought Vic. _maybe this whole thing isn't so bad._

* * *

Bruce walked through the manor doors, trying not to get caught.

"I say Master Bruce," Came a voice from behind him. "This is an odd time for even you to come home." Alfred said.

"I was busy." Bruce responded nonchalantly as he avoided eye-contact.

"Ah, as Bruce Wayne, I take it?" The butler asked.

"How did you-"

"I've been your butler since before you were born." Alfred explained, an amused smile playing on his lips. "I know you very well. So what exactly were you doing last night?"

"Alfred I-I have a confession to make." Bruce started. This man was like a father to him, and he didn't want to keep secrets from him. "You're aware that Selina joined the League, correct?"

"Of course!" Alfred exclaimed. Bruce had spent many hours ranting about it to him.

"Well, two days ago Diana asked me if we knew each other. I said no, not wanting her to be worried but she must not have believed me and ganged up on Stargirl to find out the truth with Shayera. She was hurt so she said she needed to rethink our relationship and take a break for a few days from us dating. I was upset so I decided against better judgement to drink away my troubles. While I was drunk Selina seduced me and, well. . ."

"Master Bruce!" Exclaimed Alfred. "Tell me you did not sleep with her!" Bruce couldn't even look him in the eyes. "You did, didn't you?" He whispered as Bruce nodded slowly.

"Sir, Diana is a fine woman and you should be ashamed!"

"But she said-"

"She needed to think, Sir! Not to separate, she had probably forgiven you, but not now!"

"I know, Alfred, I feel terrible." Groaned Bruce.

"'Feeling' is not enough, Ms. Diana deserves to know what you've done and if you don't tell her I will myself!"

"Alfred, you-"

"Bruce, I have been by your side faithfully for many, many years, even when you traveled the world. Even when you spent night after night sleeping with random women, and even when you didn't tell your daughter the truth."

"She probably knows now." Sighed Bruce. "Her crackpot boyfriend found out and confronted me."

"Master Sage knows?" Alfred exclaimed in surprise. "What did he say?"

"He said she needed to know and that if I didn't tell her he would. He also accused me of keeping it a secret and that I may have been her biological parent but I am not her Father."

"I agree with him partially, many years now I have said Miss Helena deserves to know the truth. And what did you tell him?"

"To keep his hands off her and that if he hurt her I'd kill him."

"A tad bit to late to be protective, Sir. But back to Mistress Diana, you did an unforgivable thing and she is truly a goddess if she forgives you." The elderly man glared at him. "Your father wouldn't be proud of you hurting her like that."

Bruce felt as if he'd been slapped. He had already felt guilty about Selina, but that was the ultimate blow. He would never do something to make his parents ashamed. "Y-You're right Alfred, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." Said Alfred spinning on his heels and heading out the room. "Apologize to her!"

_And pray to the Gods you are forgiven. I'm not quite convinced you deserve a second chance with her. _Thought Alfred as he walked away leaving Bruce with his demons.

* * *

**A/N A lot of you thought Bruce deserved to be scolded, I totally agree. Oh, and I'll do some Shayera stuff next, I just thought Mari deserved to be happy. If you've got something you want to see or a question you want to ask, let me know.**

**A/N Read and Review, I seriously love reviews, they make my day:)**


	11. Guilt and Tears

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

********************************************Thank you all for all of the reviews! I love you guys! *Gives reviewers a hug*

* * *

Vic Sage tossed to the other side of the mattress fighting a loosing battle to fall asleep.

Damn Bruce for keeping this a secret and plaguing his conscience with guilt. Damn his curiosity for making him figure this out. Damn it all. He sighed and looked at Helen, watching her as she slept.

She looked so innocent. Well, maybe not innocent, but definitely not evil. It wasn't fair; she had suffered so much as a child. She didn't deserve any more pain. He sighed, he'd already promised himself to tell her when their vacation was over, but he still had no clue how to do it.

He watched Helena stretch out her arm before rolling over. They were both exhausted after a marathon of love-making sessions, but his conscience was keeping him awake. They were married now, it may have been an accident but it still counted. She was his forever, and he didn't want to start a life together with a huge secret hanging over their heads.

He bit his lip. Usually when he was worried, he could just talk to Helena. But not with this, this was something he had to hide.

Suddenly Helena frowned and her face twitched slightly. She tossed again in the bed, making a slight groan. She sleepily began tossing and turning, her face bearing a miserable and heart-breaking expression. "No." He heard her mutter sleepily as she started to silently cry.

Vic pulled her by her arm, ignoring her efforts to smack his hand away, and wrapped his arms around her sleeping body. He gently brushed away her tears and quietly began whispering words of comfort, holding her close.

The first few times she'd done this, he'd had no idea what to do and woken her up. This normally resulted in a bruise on whatever part of his body she'd punched and she'd wake up angry and slightly embarrassed. Eventually he learned how to comfort her and change her nightmare of her parents murder into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

He gently rocked her in his arms, holding her close and wiping away her tears while whispering things he hoped were comforting. He felt her body go limp in his arms and her silent tears ceased, a peaceful expression on her face. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked at him. "Sorry."

He held her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay Helen."

"I know, I just. . ."

"I understand. You don't have to be sorry."

"I know." She whispered. "I just...wonder sometimes. I-I mean I worry..."

"About?"

"Me, I-I mean what they'd think of me." She whimpered.

"Who?" He asked gently.

"My parents." She whispered. "I-I wonder what Mama and Daddy would think of me." She felt his grip on her tighten as he waited for her to continue. "They were in the Mafia, and I'm a freaking superhero! They got married in a church in the old country, we got married in Vegas, you know? And-And I wonder what they'd think of 'us'.

"They would be so proud of you." He said quietly, ignoring the guilt in his chest. She meant the people who raised her, not Bruce and Selina. "They'd be happy you're out of the family business, impressed by how strong and beautiful you are, pleased you got married, and well, I don't think they'd like me very much."

"No, they'd love you, just like I do." She sniffed. He fought back a grin, knowing it probably wasn't true about her parents. He wasn't really someone a leader of the Mafia would want as a son-in-law.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." She sighed laying on his chest. "Sometimes I just..."

"I know. Thank you for telling me."

She smiled as she curled up next to him. "Mm, 'course I'd tell you. I trust you, genius." She yawned drifting back to sleep.

Q fought back a groan as he reclined back in the bed. If he was having sleeping problems before than that last comment had sealed the deal.

He was never going to fall asleep after hearing that.

* * *

Shayera stomped down the hall, she wasn't sad about what John had done anymore.

Now she was furious.

_Pray to whatever God you worship John Stewart. I am going to kill you in a slow, painful way._ She thought as she stomped down the hall on the way to the medical lab.

She still had that damn stomach flu. Except, she was beginning to doubt it was a stomach flu. She had been throwing up every morning for a week now, had terrible cramps, and her temper was a ticking time bomb. Anything could set her off, like today when Wally said her mace was looking a little dull.

It had taken five League members to hold her back.

She was also getting a tiny bit of fat on her stomach, not that she would ever admit it. It just seemed like the harder she worked the more weight she gained. What the hell was happening?

Suddenly a thought struck her and she stopped walking. She couldn't be, could she?

She did some mental math. Thanagarian pregnancies lasted a month, if she was knocked up she'd have known by now. Except, the last person she'd slept with (actually, the only person she'd slept with in two years) was John, a human.

Humans were pregnant for nine months.

She felt frozen, she had no idea how to respond. If she was pregnant, she could be having Rex; her baby soldier. If she wasn't, well she was going to be destroyed.

"Hey Shay what are you- whoa." Wally said as he noticed she was standing in the hall, tears streaming down her face silently, an expression of wonder and disbelief on her face.

"Shayera...are you okay?" He asked timidly, this mornings little incident still fresh in his mind.

"I-I think so, it's just. . ."

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Diana wandered down the hall, a smile playing on her lips.

She had come to her decision; she was going to stay with Bruce. After a night of careful consideration, she gradually came to to a conclusion. Bruce had lied about Selina because he felt an instinctive urge to protect her. It was a primal thing, something he could not control.

It was a big deal, but not one that deserved to put a end to their blossoming relationship. His involvement with Selina was done, and as long as he was honest with her then she was alright. She had just needed some time to cool down, now she was ready to talk.

Communication was key in every relationship, without it trust crumbles and people grow apart. She was ready to talk to Batman now, and she wanted him to tell her everything, even if he knew she wouldn't like it.

Besides, she was a warrior. She needed to know what she was up against with Selina.

She paused to look at an odd scene playing out in front of her; Shayera was crying. It was one of the strangest things she had ever seen. She had never saw the winged warrior cry, even when she was exiled from the League.

She was about to walk over to comfort her friend when a red blur suddenly appeared at the Thanagarians side. Wonder Woman watched Flash and Shayera talk for a little longer until she heard the word 'pregnant'.

Shayera was pregnant? Was that even a good thing? Diana shook her head, deciding to talk to her later.

Now she was going after Bruce to talk, among other things.

She had thought of a lot of things last night, and came to many conclusions about relationships.

Especially after talking to some other League members, well, at least the women. She had been with Bruce for a month, and they had known each other and had strong feelings for almost four years.

If you did the math, it was as if they had been together for two years, and there was something very important in relationships that theirs was lacking.

Sex.

She had never actually experienced it before, but she knew what it was supposed to feel like. It was supposed to be incredible, the single most pleasurable thing man-kind could experience.

Sure, it wasn't the most important thing in a relationship, but it did mark pretty high on the list. Third, maybe.

Of course it could be more, and now she wanted to find out. She was in love with Bruce, and people in love were supposed to do this sort of thing. She wanted Bruce to be her first. So now that they had fought she was ready to make up and ask her Knight a question.

She was going to ask Bruce to make love to her.

After all, he had always been honest and good to her. Why not? She trusted him and knew he would never hurt her.

Ever.

* * *

**A/N So, do Bruce and Diana get intimate? Is Shayera really pregnant? You'll have to keep reading.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	12. Closets Aren't For Talking

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

************************************Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, love you guys!

* * *

Shayera drummed her fingers on the table impatiently as she waited for the results.

She could be pregnant with Johns child. Her child. This baby could be the one thing in her life that gave her a reason to get up in the morning. She imagined teaching it how to fly and walk and fight. Teaching it her native language and combat skills. She wondered if it would look more like her or John.

She wanted this baby so bad.

And after all the shit John had put her through the least he could do was contribute his sperm. She sat on the cold metal table holding her stomach, wondering if there was a tiny miracle taking place right inside it.

She hoped it was Rex, the son she had been wanting since she's learned of his existence in the future. She bit her lip, if she was pregnant should she give him a middle name? What was a good middle name for a half-human Thanagarian? Hro, Carter, Marshall?

_Rex Marshall Stewart, ick. Rex Carter Stewart, bleh. Rex Hro Stewart, better; but not it. _She thought absently as she bit her nail. _Rex John Stewart, no way in hell. Rex Bruce Stewart, why do I doubt Bruce wouldn't appreciate that. _A thought struck her. _Rex Wallace Stewart, that's got possibilities._

And Wally would definitely like it. Maybe she'd go with that. After all, he'd probably be the Godfather. Sure he was a little irresponsible, but she didn't have any doubts that he'd be great uncle for her son.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as the nurse gave a slight cough.

"Ahem, ma'am we have the results."

Shayera braced herself for the news.

* * *

The Question was currently in a difficult position, and this time it wasn't a metaphor.

Helena looked at him mischievously, a grin tugging at her lips. "Comfortable?" She smirked, obviously proud of accomplishing this. "No." He fumed. If anything he had never been less comfortable in his entire life.

"I like it." She teased seductively, her hands running up and down his chest.

"I can tell."

She grinned and started rocking her hips back and forth agonizingly slow, now rubbing his upper legs. "Why? Don't you like the view?" She asked innocently.

"...Yes." He admitted, his eyes taking in the sight of her resting on his hips. His eyes traveled from her long legs past her hips and tone stomach to her breasts, taking in their sway with every little movement.

"Then stop complaining!" She giggled bending down to kiss him, smiling as he eagerly complied and kissed her back. She teasingly sucked his lower lip, nibbling it gently. She bit back a laugh as she heard the faint clank of metal against the headboard as Vic tried to free himself from the handcuffs.

She broke apart from him, a smile on her face. "Nuh-uh, that isn't going to work."

"Why did you even want to try this?" He groaned staring at her very exposed body on top of his as she straddled his hips.

She shrugged, still smiling. "It's a fantasy. Besides, that was our deal; you let me outlive mine and I'll do yours." "But-" He was cut off by Helens' cell phone going off. "Don't answer it!" He begged as she reached down to pick it up. Not being able to touch her was annoying the hell out of him.

"It could be an emergency." She offered as she went to answer it. Being able to torture him by waiting was the other reason, not that she would tell him that. "Hello?"

"Helena! You'll never believe what happened!" Dinah screamed like a twelve year old girl who'd gotten her first kiss.

"Oh yeah?" She answered, leaning forward slightly to give Vic a better view as he waited. "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to top it."

Vic looked up at her breast swaying over him and gulped quietly. His mind wandered away from Helenas' conversation as he watched her chest rise and fall as she talked excitedly. He got an idea in his head but quickly dismissed it, Helen would kill him if he did that.

Dinah took a deep breath. "Ollie proposed!" She cried.

Huntress bit back a laugh of irony. Yep, she could top that. "Vic and I got married!"

_"What_?" Dinah excalimed in disbelief. "Are you staying married?"

Q was still eyeing his wifes' breast. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he was still tied up. He had an idea, but Helen would maim him for doing it. Still. . . he wondered how she would respond. He decided to do it.

Helena had been in a very nice conversation when she suddenly felt Vic lift up his head off the pillows and lightly caress her breast with his tongue. She let out a slight gasp of surprise. "I _know!" _Exclaimed Dinah over the phone. "I was shocked too!" Helen took a deep breath before glaring at her husband who was in _big_ trouble. _"Stop." _She hissed, fighting back a moan of pleasure as he lightly traced the question mark tattoo.

He ignored her and continued his caress as he felt her begin to rock against him. He gently latched his teeth on to her nipple, sucking gently and affectionately as Helena let out a small squeak of surprise as he nibbled the sensitive flesh. He groaned slightly as he felt her tremble with pleasure above him.

Helena was trying very hard to ignore her soon to be deceased husband. "D-Di, I'm gonna call you back." She said in a slightly shaky voice as she hung up. She gave Vic a glare of death and desire. "You're gonna pay."

"Punish me."

* * *

Wonder Woman strolled down the halls, searching for her Knight.

He had to be around here somewhere, the question was where?

Her mind flashed back to the scene she had witnessed earlier with Flash and Shayera. She wondered who the child's father was, after all, Shayera and John had broken up.

A thought struck her, could it be Wally? She toyed with that for a few moments before dismissing the theory, it was just to far fetched.

Still, it also made Diana think of other things. Did she ever want to have a child? Would she want one with Bruce? Would he want to even give her one?

She knew Bruce had no children and gave a silent prayer of thanks, that was one area she was more uncomfortable with. Bruce was hers and she didn't want to even think about him being with someone else like that.

Maybe she could give him a family. A few little WonderBats would definitely liven up the manor and make Alfred happy.

As her boots clanked against the metal floor, the sound bouncing off the walls, she noticed something. There was a small shadow from behind her. A bat-like shadow.

Diana smiled.

"Why hello Bruce." She purred turning around to face him.

"Diana." He said curtly as he pulled her into a closet. "We need to talk."

"No, no, no, Bruce, not a closet." She scolded. _What I want is a nice room with a big bed, not some tiny closet. _"What about your room?"

"No, I need to talk to you know." He explained ignoring her continued protests as he half-dragged her into the room.

"About?" She asked as seductively as she could manage.

"What's wrong with your voice?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Diana bit back a groan. How could the worlds greatest detective be such a dunce? "Nothing, I'm _perfectly _fine." She added hoping he'd catch her drift.

"Alright. Diana, I need to-"

"Shh!" She hushed cutting him off and giving him a kiss. "I don't want talking. I want _you._"

He gently pushed her away, grabbing her by the shoulders. "We need to talk!" He demanded.

"What about?" She asked, annoyed.

"Selina."

* * *

**A/N Um, this was kind of short, sorry, next chapter will be longer. Wow, I wonder how many people want to kill me for both of those cliff-hangers.**

**A/N I still haven't decided if Shayera's pregnant or not, do you think she should be?**

**A/N Read and Review**


	13. Betrayed

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, love you guys!**

* * *

Shayera squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of the nurses' answer.

She said a quick prayer to every God or Goddess she had ever heard of, praying for this gift that she so desperately wanted. She was destined to have Rex, and right now she needed her son more than ever.

Finally, after the longest three seconds of her life; "Congratulations, you're knocked up."

Her eyes shot open. "I am?" She asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." The nurse chuckled. "And how long ago did you conceive?"

"About two weeks." Shayera replied.

"Two weeks?" The nurse asked, surprised. "What's the normal term for a pregnant woman on your planet?"

"A month." Shayera said coolly.

"A month? " The nurse murmured in disbelief before shaking her head. "Well, you're about six months along. Judging by how fast it's developing I'd give you about a month or two before the delivery date."

Shayera gulped quietly. She was going to be a mother in just a month? "Are-Are you sure?"

The nurse shrugged. "It's a guess, but I'd put money on it. And who's the father, exactly?"

Shayera bit her lip, there was no way she was admitting John was the father. She loved him, but last she heard he was involved with Mari and she didn't want to cause Mari anymore pain. She liked Mari as a person, just not with John.

So she said the first name that popped into her head. "Wally West, you know, The Flash."

The nurse made an 'O' with her mouth. "Are-Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lied Shayera hoping Wally wouldn't kill her for this. She hoped her 'little brother' would play along, if only to irritate John.

"Alrighty, then." The nurse finished looking frazzled. "Does he know?"

"He will soon!" Shayera declared cheerfully.

She hoped Wally was a good actor.

* * *

Helena smirked hearing Vic snore. For all his paranoia and secrecy, Vic slept like the dead. Honestly, she doubted he would wake up if World War III was going on. She sighed, getting him up wasn't going to be easy.

"Vic." She started, rolling over to face him. No response.

"Viccy?" She said shaking his shoulders. Nothing.

"Q!" She tried whacking him on the shoulder. Nada, zilch.

"Victor!" She shouted, smacking him in irritation.

"What?" He yawned opening his eyes sleepily.

"Get up, dummy!" She laughed. "They're kicking us out, our weekend's over."

"Oh." He mumbled rolling over and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, 'Oh'." She snickered. "Now come on, we gotta go."

"Hurm. Why?" He mumbled beginning to kiss her neck.

"Because they'll charge us for an extra night if we're not out by 11." She explained dryly as he continued kissing her. "Now come on, get up!"

His grip around her tightened as he positioned himself slightly on top of her, still laying kisses on her neck and shoulders. "Vic, come on. I don't want to pay an extra five hundred bucks." Helena protested.

"We'll be quick." He promised beginning to run his hands over her curves.

"Yeah, right." She snorted. "Remember when we were late to get a bite to eat with Dinah and Ollie because we were going to 'be quick'? Now get off me, okay!"

"You started that one." He pointed out. "And if we're lacking in that area shouldn't we practice?"

She sighed. "I thought I was supposed to be the horny one who always wants to rip off their clothes and go at it like rabbits."

"You've corrupted me." He mumbled beginning to kiss down past her throat. "You're a terrible influence who's to sexy for her own good."

"Flatterer." She muttered beginning to surrender. "What time is it?" She finally asked.

He glanced at the clock. "10:20."

"Then nope!" She declared shoving him off and getting out of the bed. "I have to shower and get dressed and crap."

"But. . ." He trailed off watching her jump out of the bed, knowing he had lost. He let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm gonna miss this bed."

"Mm-hm," Helena agreed. "It really big and comfy; the mattress held up better than I'd thought it would, too." She added.

"We had some very nice times in this bed." Vic mumbled laying back down to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Yep." Helen pursed her lips in debate. She had told him she had to shower so they couldn't have sex, but if they took a shower and had sex at the same time, it wouldn't take as long, right? _Let's see, I take fifteen minutes, he takes five, so that's ten combined but with the sex it's twenty if we hurry, and then we'll have more energy._ She thought convincing herself.

"Want to have some fun times in the shower?"

"No, the soap this hotel uses has a chemical that probes memory loss." He explained wondering what they could possibly do in the shower together that would be fun.

She gave him a look of disbelief before rolling her eyes and slamming the bathroom door. "Hope you know you just missed out on what you were trying to start!" She called turning on the shower.

Vic sat up wondering what she meant. Realization dawned, "Oh! Helena, no, wait!" He called bolting out of the bed and into the bathroom as she laughed hysterically.

* * *

"Selina."

The word echoed around the two of them. Diana sighed and put a finger to his lips. "It's alright my Knight, I understand; you were trying to protect me which is why you lied. I forgive you Bruce." She softly kissed him.

"Diana, no." He said shaking his head. "You don't know everything, I doubt you even know half of it."

She raised her eyebrow. "But I do, Bruce. Stargirl told me everything, and as long as you two are over, I am fine. You are attractive, and I am not so foolish to think that I am the first woman you have been in a relationship with."

"No. Diana, there's a lot you don't know about me and Selina." He argued.

"I understand you two were very important to each other, but as I said, you have moved on." She smiled.

He gulped, this was going to be harder than he had imagined. "Diana, you need to know the whole truth."

"But I-"

"No, you don't." He corrected, cutting her off. "There's more."

Diana looked at him surprised. "What else could there be?"

"We-we had a child together." He whispered.

Diana felt as though someone had knocked the breath out of her. "What?" She choked out.

"We-we had a child together." Bruce repeated. "A daughter."

No. This couldn't be right. She was supposed to give Bruce a daughter, not Selina. "What-what happened to her?" She heard herself whisper. Maybe the child had died right after birth.

"Selina gave her up, she's a grown woman now. Dark hair, brown eyes, in her early twenties." He said tonelessly.

Diana bit back a sob; why? Why did he have to go and fuck up that woman? "Does she have a name?"

"...Helena."

"A _full _name?"

"Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress." He admitted under extreme protest.

She felt her balance loosen as she grabbed onto a wall for support. "H-Huntress is your _daughter_!"

Bruce nodded miserably. "She has no idea, at least for the moment."

"Huh?" Diana asked, her mind still spinning and trying to grasp Bruce's words.

"Her boyfriend knows. He may tell her." Bruce explained coldly as if the words 'his daughter' had no affect on him.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Diana whimpered, her heart feeling as though it was going to shatter into a billion pieces.

"I-I was afraid." He whispered. "I didn't let anyone know."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No. Why should I? She's been through enough pain and doesn't need to learn that the man she hates so much is actually her father."

"But, Bruce!-"

"Please, Diana. This is hard for me but I'm trying. Please listen." He begged.

Diana nodded slowly and took a shaky step up. "Bruce, I-I am not sure how I feel about this and I need some time to clear my head."

". . .Are you leaving me?" He whispered.

"No, well, at least I hope not, but-but I just don't _know_ Bruce." She sighed weakly, walking out of the closet. "Every time I open my heart to you, you break it."

"Diana!" He called. "There's, there's something else."

"What?" She asked, her voice incredibly weak and her heart threatening to shatter beyond repair.

"After you left I got drunk. Really drunk, and. . . Selina was there. We slept together."

Diana felt her heart snap in half. Wordlessly, she walked away out into the hall.

She had never felt so betrayed.

* * *

**A/N Wow, I am being so mean to poor Diana:( Hope you like the little twist with Wally and Shayera though.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	14. Wally Thought Q Was A Dead Man

****************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

Wow, this is getting way more review than I ever thought it would. Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

Shayera bit her lip, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She was so fat.

In all honestly it was just a little bump, but to someone who normally sported a six-pack, it was terrible. _Oh well, _She thought miserably. _At least I'm getting Rex._

Now all she had to do was tell Wally he was the 'father'. She frowned, John was going to be furious, even though it served him right for all the hell he caused her.

But he was still going to be crushed. She knew that if he thought Wally was the father then he was going to be beyond livid. And hurt. Hurt because this was the ultimate guarantee that Rex would never be born, and that was going to kill him.

_Serves the bastard right for hurting me._ She thought with a frown.

She knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep this little game of hers up for ever. There were a few simple reasons for this, mainly:

A) John was African with chocolate skin, Wally was Scottish and pale.

B) John had black hair and dark brown eyes without the ring, Wally had hazel eyes with red hair

C) Everyone and their mother on the Watch Tower knew that she was destined to have Rex with John.

Shayera inwardly sighed. _Oh well. _She patted her tummy lovingly._ At least you're safe for now._

She just hoped Rex would stay safe.

* * *

"See, I told you that this would be fun."

"I suppose. It was very unplanned though." Vic shrugged.

Helena shot him a glare that reminded Vic way to much of Batmans'. "But it was fun, _right_?"

"I never said it wasn't, just that it was unexpected. If I knew we were going to end up getting married I would have at least brought different clothing." He explained.

"Nice save there." She smirked. "But I'm still mad at you. We had to cough up an extra two hundred bucks because we took so long in the shower."

"Next time I'll be quicker if that's what you want." He shrugged earning him an exasperated smack on the shoulder causing him to yelp. "Besides, I thought it was worth it." He added.

She grinned at him seductively. "You _think_?"

"I know." He corrected himself as they walked towards his car.

"Good." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek as they climbed in the blue car.

He went to put the key in the ignition. "So back too our apartment, I suppose."

"Well, first I want to make a few stops." She said casually.

A feeling of dread began to form in the pit of his stomach. ". . .Where?"

"Well, we're married now so we need to buy some things for our place. You know, make it a home instead of a house and all that." She explained.

"Do we have too?" He asked regretting the question before it was out of his mouth.

Helenas' eyebrow twitched in irritation. "We're going, Vic." She said in a final tone.

"Yes dear." He said with a sigh as Helen smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

What he was really dreading was since their weekend was over he had to tell her.

He just couldn't keep secrets from her.

* * *

Diana was absolutely furious.

She had never experienced pain quite like this before. So much hatred, jealousy, and angst. It was so un-Amazonian yet. . .there it was. Did it go against all her training, yes. Did it still hurt, absolutely.

At first she had simply assumed the child hadn't survived, it just seemed so unlike Bruce to do something like this. Having a child then allowing the mother to give it up, then not even tell the child, what would possess him to do this?

She also felt a distinct sense of dislike and pity towards Helena. Would she love any child of Bruces' as her own, without a doubt. But a child who he wouldn't even admit to having? She wasn't as sure.

Pity was the other feeling. The poor woman had no idea her entire existence was a lie, that everything she fought for wasn't real. Diana sent her heart out to her, the poor woman needed all the help she could from the Gods.

Her boyfriend did too, Hera help him if he didn't tell her soon.

Diana fought back tears, she loved Bruce so, so much. Why did he keep hurting her like this? What had she done to make the Fates so cruel to her?

Why did that damned Selina woman have to ruin everything? She didn't know what would happen to her and Bruce, she didn't know if she could ever forgive him.

She knew she just couldn't forget.

* * *

Flash flew down the halls of the Metro-tower.

He had been walking towards the cafeteria to get some more coffee when he noticed Bats dragging Wondy into a closet.

Being the ever-so curious person that was Wally West he had decided to make sure they weren't doing anything that Bruce would yell at him for doing.

What he got was the strangest and possibly saddest conversation he'd ever heard.

It would have made a great soap opera. It had everything, betrayal; Bruce sleeping with Catwoman. Drama; a secret child that no one knew about. Angst; Dianas' raw pain.

He still couldn't believe that old Bats had gone and gotten Catbabe preggo all those years ago. Or that that smoking hot chick Huntress was his daughter.

He fought back a laugh; Question was a dead man! Him and Huntress were famed for being one of the most kinkiest and physical couples in the League, the gall of that man! Sleeping with the Dark Knights daughter, it was amazing Bruce hadn't killed him!

As he ran down the halls he took a momentary pause: Shayera hadn't seen him in a while. He knew she was pregnant from some of the nurses gossiping, but he wanted to make sure she was fine.

There was also this crazy rumor going around that _he _was the Father. He bit back a laugh, the look on Shayeras' face when he told her that was going to be priceless!

Johns' too, maybe he should but a camera.

* * *

**A/N I love Wally so much, he's like a little brother to everyone in the League. **

**A/N Read and Review**


	15. Second Chances Are Earned

****************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

A/N Dang, again, TON of reviews! Reviewers you rock:)

* * *

Shayera was still trying to figure out how the hell she was supposed to tell Wally he was Rex's 'father'.

She didn't think it he was going to be mad, unfortunately, that meant he was going to either A) Laugh and say this is a great joke and decide to play along.

Or B) Make an 'oh crap' face before grinning like an idiot and asking if this meant he gets to start sleeping with her before cracking a southern joke.

She hoped it was A.

Very badly.

She heard a knock on the door. "It's open." She called. In walked the bastard-maker himself; John.

"Shayera, we need to talk."

"What about?" She asked innocently.

He took a deep breath. "Are you pregnant?"

". . .Yeah, so? That's no skin off your nose." She added with a glare.

"Shayera, no skin off my nose? You're having Rex, our _son_!" He exclaimed.

"How do you know?" She spat. "And why would you even care you bastard! You slept with me on the rebound and went back to Mari!"

"Mari and I broke up! And what the hell do you mean 'how do I know'? I went into the future and saw him!"

"Well maybe he had a brother or sister!" She shot.

"What are you saying?"

"You're not the father!" She lied.

John froze. "I-I'm not?"

"NO!"

"Th-then who is? Is it Carter your stalker, I swear I'll kill him if I get my-"

"It's Wally!" Again she lied.

GL paled."W-Wally? Our Wally, Flash Wally, Wally. . .West?"

"How many other Wallys do you know?" She asked rhetorically.

"But. . .Wally! When the hell did you sleep with him?" Demanded John.

"About three weeks ago." She said not meeting his eyes.

"But. . .Shayera. . .What about Rex?" He whimpered.

"What about him? John the time stream changes so much, how can you be sure that was our destiny?"

"Because I know you." He whispered. "When I saw Rex at first I didn't know what to think. But then I got used to the idea after some time and. . .Shay, I want him so bad, I want you."

"John, I don't know. I just don't know. Maybe we should be together, maybe we shouldn't. You said yourself you don't want to be destiny's bitch." She reminded him.

"I know but Shayera. . .please." He begged. "Just one more chance."

"I don't know John, maybe. I just need time, okay?"

He slowly nodded as he walked out of her room. "Shay?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"I really hate Wally right now, but I'll still love the kid since it's yours."

She tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart. "I know." She whispered.

* * *

"Ugh, you know sometimes I seriously don't get the League."

"Really? I would have never been to tell."

Helena glared at him and smacked his shoulder as she stepped out of the shower. "If you keep doing that I'm eventually going to loose all ability to use my arms and hands." Vic complained rubbing his shoulder.

"Well now we wouldn't want _that _would we." She smirked seductively.

"No, then I wouldn't be able to use them for work."

She rolled her eyes. "That isn't what I meant Q."

"Hurm. What don't you understand about the League?" He asked scrubbing his hair.

"Why they're such hypocrites! I mean they're all about helping the little people, diplomacy, and all that equal treatment shit but they let anyone in who's close to Batman!"

"Meaning?"

"Catwoman! Seriously, I mean she's not bad but come on; the Justice League? She probably only got in because she sleeps with old Batsy. Ugh, I swear, next they're gonna ask that reporter chick from Metropolis who's always flirting with Superman!"

"Lois Lane?" He guessed annoying the feeling of dread this conversation was bringing.

"Yeah, whatever. The point is I had to work my ass off to get back in the League and they still weren't to thrilled on having me back. Honestly, if they weren't so concerned about you deciding the Apocalypse was coming and running off too kill the president again I doubt they'd even have let me back in."

"Well I suppose you're just more ethical than them." He shrugged.

"Yeah, could you call Superman and tell him that?" Helen snorted as she wrung out her hair.

He chuckled and turned to her. She was standing on the tile floor wringing her hair dry with droplets of water carelessly flinging everywhere. He gulped quietly; she was beautiful beyond belief. Her body was just so. . .Perfect? Flawless? Sensual? He couldn't think of an accurate word to describe it, but it was as lethal as it was attractive. So much like Helen herself.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "See something you like?"

He was jolted out of his trance. "Um, I didn't mean to. . ." He trailed off turning bright red.

"But you do like it." She smirked as her eyes wandered down his waist.

"Uuuuh. . ." He mumbled completely embarrassed while hoping his. . .excitement would wear off soon.

With a grin she walked towards him and playfully shoved him against the wall. "Me too." She giggled standing on her toes as he kissed him. Then his com-link went off. "Just when things were getting good." She sighed stepping away from him.

He shrugged apologetically and some-what reluctantly got out of the shower as he answered his com-link. "Yes."

"Question, you and Huntress have missed two shifts on monitor duty. I don't think I wanna know what you were doing but y'all need to be up here in twenty, got it?" Asked Mr. Terrific.

Vic sighed and looked at Helena who was getting out of the shower and putting on her robe. Why was the Leagues timing so terrible? It always seemed like when he was going to have 'fun' with Helen they had to stop. Maybe it was part of the conspiracy.

"Understood, will be there soon." He said signing off.

"Come on babe, the Gods are calling us mortals again." Sighed Helen. She smirked when she realized he was still having a little problem with his pants. "We can work on that when we get back."

* * *

"I don't know Kal. . .I just never thought that Bruce was the type of man to do something like this." Sighed Diana.

"I just can't believe he had a daughter with Catwoman." Murmured Superman. "Or that it was Huntress. Batman would never kill someone and that's what she was originally kicked out for."

"You cannot tell anyone Kal, promise me!" Diana begged. "I am not even certain I was supposed to tell you."

"I understand, Diana. But what I can't get is why wouldn't Bruce tell us, doesn't he trust us?"

"I don't think he really trusts anyone completely." Diana admitted.

"That does sound like our Bruce." Said Clark knowingly.

"That isn't all he did either." Diana muttered.

"What?"

"He-he got drunk and slept with Selina." She half-whispered.

One of the downsides to having enhanced senses, Clark realized, was that he could feel her increase in temperature, her change in posture, the tiniest hint of expression on her face, it was all open to him.

He could feel every ounce of her pain and betrayal.

"Diana, I'm so sorry. But if he was drunk then he must not have been aware-"

"I know what it means to get drunk, Kal." She spat bitterly.

Clark sighed. "Diana, Bruce may be a real jerk sometimes but he _is _one of my closest friends. I don't think I can really give you an answer without thinking of him. I'm sorry."

"I know." She whispered refusing to let the tears fall. "Kal?"

"Yes, Diana?"

"I am an Amazon warrior brought up to despise men. Why am I so hurt by what Bruce has done?"

"You're Wonder Woman, Diana." He explained putting a hand on her shoulder. "You may have powers by the Gods and training surpassing all of us, but you're still just a woman."

"No matter how wonderful you are, you still feel pain."

* * *

**A/N LordFrieza- Do you mind if I use the SK/WW conversation you suggested? I might change one of two things but I really loved the idea.**

**A/N Out of curiosity, how many people think John deserves a second chance? **

**A/N Read and Review**


	16. Dante Was Also A Knight

****************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

************************************************LordFrieza- Thank you:)

************************************************ChristinaWasHere- Yep, all this tension and no one's admitting why.

************************************************Ability King KK- That is a job for Superman:) I'm sorry, that was SO cheesy. . .

************************************************Guest- I know, right! Wally tries so hard to be a player but he's a five-year-old at heart so it isn't really working out:D

************************************************Master Bleach- Yeesh, you're right, I am mean to John. I don't hate him, seriously, but I tried to make him good by having him love whoever Shay has a kid with.

************************************************Knight Watcher- Yeah, Mari will probably put two and two together eventually.

************************************************sailormama- That was very poetic and I think it's pretty impressive that you stay loyal to CW/BM as a couple. Most people would either write a flame or a single short review but you keep trying. I respect that.

**************************************************************Cooper101- Yeah, _que sera, sera _and all that.**

******************************************************************************************************************************Kaliann- I really have complicated things for them, haven't I? Jeez, this is turning into a soap opera.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************(Unknown)- That's a good idea, it's actually a really good one:)**

* * *

Wally West bolted into Shayeras' room, a gust of wind following him.

He couldn't wait to tell her about what he'd overheard Bruce telling Diana. He still was having trouble believing that Bats had a kid or that his kid was Huntress who was hot as hell, psycho, and dating the Leagues crackpot/resident nut-job.

He thought Bruce must be so proud.

Not only that, but Bruce got all the women. It wasn't fair, he could barely manage to get one every now and again and Bruce had not only the most beautiful women in the world; Wonder freaking Women, but had gotten with that sexy little cat lady from Gotham.

At least he had Linda. He'd tried dating Fire for a while but that relationship had crashed and burned (pun not intentional) after a few dates. Now he was with Linda, which made him a very, very happy Flash.

"Shayerayou'renevergonnaguesswhatIheard!" He said in one breath.

"What?" She asked looking a little odd.

"I said you're never gonna guess what Bruce just told Diana." He repeated. "So guess!"

"Guess what?"

"What Bruce just told Diana!"

"You just said I was never gonna guess it." She pointed out.

"It's an _expression_, jeez." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Uh, let's see..." Murmured Shayera. "He just finished adding condoms to his belt, he's broke, he's decided Clark's more his type, Alfred gave him a lecture. . ."

"Nope! Try again!"

"Wally. . ." She growled.

"Okay, okay!" He said throwing up his hands in surrender. "You're never going to believe this but. . . Bruce has a daughter!"

"Bruce, as in Bruce Wayne? Bats?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

"You mean the same Bruce Wayne that is one of the worst man-whores of all time- don't blush at 'man-whore', you're a superhero for Christ's sake- and sleeps with a different woman every night? I don't really find that to hard to believe." She shrugged.

"But do you know who his daughter is?" He asked like a little kid who knew a silly secret.

"No, Wally, actually I don't" She sighed.

". . .Huntress." He half-whispered.

"_Whaaaaaat?_" She exclaimed.

"Huntress, you know that crazy chick who wears all that purple, is dating that faceless guy Question, tried to kill some pale dude." He explained.

"Whoa, I mean. . .wow." She blinked. She suddenly shook her head. "No, no, Wally that can't be right. You must have heard wrong."

"What! Shay, come on, I know what I heard. Bruce was telling Diana that he had a kid, Huntress, with Catwoman and-"

"So her mother's Catwoman." She said in a very obvious I-don't-believe-you-and-I-think-we-should-start-hiding-the-Oreos-voice.

"Well. . .Yeah! I mean that makes sense. . ." He trailed off suddenly unsure.

"Wally, think about it. Huntress is what, in her early twenties, and Bruce is in his middle forties, and Selina's, like the same age as him. . .actually that could. . ." She paused to really think about it. "No, it couldn't. Sorry, but you must not have heard right." She sighed.

"Well, now that you mention it, it does sound a little far-fetched. . ." He muttered. "Hey are you okay, you look weird."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed standing up.

"Wally, there's something I need to tell you. . ."

* * *

"Ugh, back to Mt. Olympus." Helena sighed as she stepped off the pad.

"I suppose." Q shrugged as he followed her.

Huntress sighed and looked around the orbiting room. "You know, J'onn still doesn't like me."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Love how you denied it." She glared. "But it isn't really hard to figure out, I mean come on he's the one who kicked me out in the first place."

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean-"

"And he always gives us the sucky missions with people I don't like." She continued.

"Such as?"

"Ugh, Creeper, Wildcat, Flash, Hawk and Dove-hey, is it true about them?"

"What about them?"

"That they're, uh, you know. . .not that type of partner?" She explained.

"Meaning?" He asked feeling very confused.

"You know, they swing the other way. . ."

"Oh! No, no, I believe they're brothers."

"Oh. Well, I kinda thought they were. . ." She shrugged. "I mean they seemed so close, but I guess it's because they're siblings."

"I believe Dove is dating someone." He said.

"Is it a woman?"

"Yes, I believe he's dating a feminist from Metropolis."

"He's dating a feminist?" She laughed. "He's gonna get trampled on more than usual."

"I suppose-" He was cut off by J'onn phasing out of the monitor screen.

"Dude!" Helen exclaimed indignantly. "Give a girl some warning, I nearly had a heart-attack!"

"Hm." J'onn said in a very unconcerned voice. "You two are needed for a mission in Star City."

"Can't Robin Hood and Maid Miriam do it?" Huntress protested referring to Canary and Arrow. She hated Star City, it was to damn happy and bright.

"No, and I am assigning you a team member so you do not get distracted again."

"Jeez, you leave a little early to relieve some stress in a closet with your boyfriend one time. . ." Helen sighed. "So who'd ya' dump us with this time?"

"That would be me." Said Catwoman.

* * *

Diana sat on the chair lost deep in her thoughts.

She was in the Leagues cafeteria alone, trying to decide how to respond to Bruce. Yes, he did two very terrible things, but he also admitted them without needing to be pressed so that earned a little respect from her.

She still didn't know if she should forgive him or not.

She watched Fire and Ice point at her and whisper something. She fought back a sigh, gossip spread like wildfire on the Watch Tower and her fight with Bruce had been huge news.

"Excuse me my lady." A voice with an older accent and manner of speaking said. "May I join you?"

Diana looked up at Shining Knight. "Yes, if you wish." She sighed.

"Such a beautiful maiden like yourself should not be sitting alone. What troubles you?"

Diana looked at him as if debating her answer. "Batman. We have been together now for a few months and things were going well but now all these problems are occurring and I just don't know."

He nodded. "Tis is about the fight you two had then, I take it."

"Yes."

"Ah, have you ever heard the story of Dante?"

"No, and I am not really in the mood for stories at the moment." Diana sighed tiredly.

"It is a fine tale, and it may help your situation."

"Alright, fine..." Diana said wanting something to distract her from the pain she felt welling inside.

"Dante was a knight, not only a knight, but one of the most heroic, bravest, and noblest knights to ever walk during his time. Unfortunately, he was also mortal. So he was prone to weakness, loneliness, depression, and poor judgment. Like his fellow crusaders Dante had something worth fighting for. His love waited for him at home; however the months spent fighting a holy war brought out the need for tactile companionship. He didn't want to betray his beloved Betrice, but the church had already promised that all sins would be forgiven. So Dante took a maiden to bed. He had no idea that she was married, because she said that she would lay with him so that her brother would be released. As it turns out her 'brother' was actually her husband. Her husband left the land and traveled to Dante's home where he killed Dante's father, his beloved Betrice, and all of Dante's siblings."

He paused, making sure she was still listening.

"Dante faced death itself to return to Betrice only to find her dying. She said that she would die peacefully as long as he kept his promise, but at last she was dragged into the depths of hell. Wanting to save her Dante followed her and faced the layers of hell themselves. Finally his love for Betrice set her free and she was allowed to ascend, but Dante was not yet through. He had traveled into the very depths of hell and snatched an innocence away from Lucifer himself. The battle lasted forty days and forty nights and finally in the end Dante had trapped the king of lies in an icy prison. He left the pits of hell and found himself in a place between heaven and earth. A place where he would work for all time to try and be with his beloved again as she waited for him."

"It's a lovely story, but..." Diana began before she noticed the small smirk on the knights lips.

"You don't know how it applies to you. Think of it like this. Dante almost ruined his chances, but was given a second chance. Of course he had to prove his love, has Batman?"

"Well, he sent me flowers and tried to call once which for Bruce is practically begging for forgiveness."

"Then would you say he deserves a second chance?"

"No, at least not yet." Diana added. "Dante went through so much and Bruce. . .hasn't. I-I would like to forgive him but. . .I am uncertain he deserves it."

"Ah, I hope my tale has brought some insight into you problem." Shining Knight said as he stood up and walked away.

Diana looked at Mari and Vigilante laughing over coffee and a few other couples. Why didn't the Fates allow her such uncomplicated love?

_It has._

* * *

**A/N So Catwoman's going on a mission with Huntress and Q, Shay's about to tell Wally he's the 'Father' of Rex, and Diana's still hurting.**

**A/N Oh, that whole story Shining Knight told was thought of by LordFrieza, he gets all the credit.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	17. Why Him?

****************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

**************************************************************Kaliann- And crazier, and crazier, and crazier. . .**

************************************************************************************************************Ability King KK- Ha-ha thanks. I can just so easily picture Wally doing that, he's five at heart:)

********************************************WWBMForever- Ah, guilty pleasures, we all have them:) Thanks by the way!

********************************************Knight Watcher- Yeah, Ollie always gets teased that he's Robin Hood so I figured that must make Dinah Maid Miriam.

********************************************Guest- There will be lots of Q-bashing from, Selina:) Tons.

********************************************Mater Bleach- I hope not. Disney's kinda creepy though, a bunch of people in crazy costumes freaking out three-year-olds. Eh, ya' gotta love it.

********************************************Codecrash- Okay, I wasn't planning on it but now I'm kind of considering the idea. Maybe, still not sure.

**************************************************************ChristinaWasHere- Thanks for your input on the whole WW/BM/CW thing I've got here. Lots of different opinions on this.**

******************************************************************************************************************************SaphirWereTigrss- Thanks, I hope this is good. **

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Cooper101- Thanks, will do:)

********************************************gwmclintock9- No, I didn't know that. Lord Frieza had the idea, all credit goes to him.

* * *

"Wally, there's something I have to tell you."

"Sure Shay, what's up?" Wally asked wondering why she looked so unsettled.

"Well you know how I'm pregnant?" She started.

"Yeah."

"And how John's the Father and I'm still mad at John?" She continued.

"Uh huh."

"Well, I _may_ have told him you were the Father." She admitted.

Wally sat up straight, his eyes wide. "What the-I'm the, I'm gonna be a Daddy!"

She rolled her eyes, _idiot._ "No, but John thinks you're the Dad."

"Shay, why would you tell him that?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm still mad at him and I didn't want him to get rewarded by having Rex. I wanted him to feel the pain I did."

"By telling him his best friend knocked up the woman he's supposed to have a kid with? Shay that was really mean."

"But after all the hell he caused-"

"I know he hurt you, but still. . ." He trailed off. "Oh my God, what if the public finds out? I'm dating Linda, she'll kill me if she thinks I have a kid! Crap Shayera, why couldn't you have said it was Ollie? He's got a bunch of loose sperm!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" She cried throwing up her hands.

"And Shayera, don't get me wrong I mean I think you're pretty, but gross! You're like my sister and, yuck! I don't wanna do the southern thing!"

"I know, but please, Wally. Please just pretend for a little while and then I'll tell him." She begged.

". . . Do you promise you're gonna come clean and eventually tell him the truth?" Wally asked with a sigh.

"Swear."

He groaned and dropped his face to his hands. "Fine, I'll do it, alright! But jeez you made me knock up my best friends' girl, that goes against the guy-code!"

Shayera glared at him. "The future of my child is at stake and you're worried about 'the guy-code'?"

"Well, uh, when you say it like that. . ." He gulped.

"So you're gonna pretend with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I swear Shay, you're gonna be the death of me."

"Mm, probably. But I won't kill you until the kid's born."

"What a saint." Wally muttered.

* * *

Selina looked at her daughter sitting across from her on the javelin.

"So. . . How are you, darling?" She started.

Huntress looked at her and raised an eyebrow. ". . . Fine."

"Still with that insane boyfriend of yours?" She asked fighting back a sigh and nod of disapproval.

She saw an irritated look flash across her daughters face. "Yes, actually, and he isn't crazy. If he was I sure as hell wouldn't be letting him fly this tin can." She said gesturing to the front where Question was seated.

"Still, take it from me. You have looks, brains, and money darling. You could do so much better than that wack-job of a boyfriend." She advised. Obviously her daughter hadn't inherited her fine taste in men.

A faint smirk played across Helenas' lips. "Husband, actually."

If Selina had been sipping a drink she'd have spit it out. _"What?"_

"I just told you, he's my husband. We got married this weekend." She smiled enjoying the normally unfazable womans' discomfort.

"But how. . .when. . .why would you. . .what?" She spat out.

"We got hitched this weekend." She explained with a large grin. "Now were together forever."

Selina bit back a scream, how could she? How could she have such a beautiful daughter who was so damn foolish! Not to mention insane! "But, darling. . .where?" She choked.

"Vegas. Some little chapel I think, but we were totally drunk so I don't really know." She shrugged.

"How. . . quaint." Selina managed. _You do make a mother proud darling._

"I thought it was." Helena smiled. "'Sides, now I don't have to worry about loosing him."

"Well I don't like him." Catwoman huffed. "And if you want my opinion than I think you need to divorce him and get out while you're young. What would posses you to do this Helena? You could do so much better!" She scolded.

"I didn't _ask _for your opinion." Huntress growled. God, this woman was almost as bad as Batman. Lord help whatever kid she may have. "Besides, coming from a woman who's spent the best years of her life chasing down a depressed man who dresses like a freaking brat and getting nothing in return since she can't admit that she may have lost him to Wondy!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" She snarled. This woman may have been her daughter but no one crossed that line.

"That's it!" Helena cried standing up.

"Huntress!" Cried Q grabbing her by the arm and preventing her from maiming Selina.

"Let me go! All I want to do is kill her a little bit!" Huntress protested trying to claw Selina.

"Come on Helena, she isn't worth it!" He said through gritted teeth trying to hold her back. He was strong, but this was Helena he was trying to restrain after all.

"Fine." She muttered glaring at Selina as she stopped squirming and Vic released her. "But I still don't like her."

"I'm not exactly your biggest fan either dear, you or that crackpot you married."

"Gah!" Huntress screamed shooting up again as Vic tried to hold her back. "I'm gonna kill her, I swear!"

"Helen!" He shouted.

"Whatever." She sulked pushing him away. "But if she says one more word-"

"I won't." Selina purred.

Helena sent her a death glare before it turned into an evil grin. Smirking she playfully shoved Q on the chair, straddling his waist as she slid on his lap, tugged his tie, and started kissing his lack of face.

Vic tensed up. He was already worried about this damn mission and had planned on being as un-intimate with Helen as possible. He was about to tell her this when he felt her nibble his ears and his protests died before they were uttered as he began to drift away.

Selina frowned at them. The more intimate they were the more of a chance Helena was going to end up pregnant. She wanted grandchildren, just not grandchildren that were half of _his _genes.

She couldn't wait to tell Bruce what their darling daughter had done now.

* * *

Diana sighed and through the roses Bruce sent her in the garbage.

She was still hurting. Part of her wanted to take him back, another part wanted his head on a stick. She wasn't sure which part was going to win.

Talking to Sir. Justin had helped, at least she thought it did. She just didn't know if she could trust him again, and if you can't trust you have no relationship. He still hadn't told Helena yet, and she didn't feel like that was right.

She was beginning to wonder what was wrong and right. She'd always thought the world was black and white, but she was beginning to see shades of gray.

She didn't want to see the gray.

She wandered through her room touching her weapons. They helped her fight more enemies than she cared to count, but this problem couldn't be beaten down with a stick.

When had things gotten so complicated? Things had always been difficult but now. . .

She sighed, maybe she should give King Faraday a call.

* * *

**A/N Yeah. . . I think I spelled poor Kings' name wrong:(**

**A/N Read and Review**


	18. We're Having What!

********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

********************************************************************************************************************Guest- Ha-ha! Yeah, Vic and Wally should get together and start a male therapy group:)

********************************************************************************************************************h8onme.x- Thanks, and I will:D

********************************************************************************************************************Ability King KK- I wouldn't pair Diana with King, bleh. I think of them as more of a father-daughter thing or really good friends.

********************************************************************************************************************JLluvr- Um, King is the man with white hair who gets thrown onto a table during 'Double Date' and the same one who talks to Diana outside the conference during 'To Another Shore' when J'onn leaves. Try Wikipedia-ing him if you're still curious.

********************************************************************************************************************Knight Watcher- Oh yeah, well not so much Mari in there because I paired her with Vigilante which I might do some more on. But yeah, Linda's gonna kill Wally for thinking he got Shayera pregnant.

********************************************************************************************************************Wingzero87- Well I couldn't let Helena kill Selina, that would ruin the whole plot I'm gonna do. . . But yeah, I thought maybe she could just hurt her a bit:)

********************************************************************************************************************Codecrash- Okay dude, you've convinced me. At first I was like 'Ew' to Shayera having someone besides Rex. Then you warmed me up to the idea and, well, read and find out.

********************************************************************************************************************Cooper101- Thanks, and I will:)

********************************************************************************************************************Ratdogtwo- Thanks, I love writing Selina so much:D

********************************************************************************************************************LordFrieza- Bleh, I didn't mean it like that but I did kinda write it like that, sorry for the confusion. I meant call and have a talk not go on a date with King. Thanks about the feedback with the whole CW/H/Q conversation:)

********************************************************************************************************************ChristinaWasHere- He will, I don't know much about King but I did love what little I saw of him.

* * *

"So are you sure you're gonna do this?" Shayera asked again.

"Oh yeah, because I just had so much of a choice!" Wally muttered.

"Hey, you could have said no!"

"What, and be the bad guy, no thanks!" He exclaimed. "I still don't get why you couldn't have said it was Ollie instead of-"

"SHH! Here she comes!" Shayera hissed gesturing to the door as the nurse walked in.

"Hello you two." The nurse said pleasantly. "I'm Lisa, how are you?"

"Oh, we're fine, me and my Honey here." Wally smiled wrapping an arm around Shayera.

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, I assume you're here about the pregnancy."

"Yes, of course." Shayera breathed.

"Um, yeah, the kid. My kid, uh, our kid." Wally mumbled. Why was it always him who got put into these situations?

"Well, first of all how are you feeling dear?" She asked Shayera.

"Oh, well I'm fine I guess."

"How are you eating?"

"Well. . . I have the weirdest cravings for the weirdest stuff." Shayera admitted. "I'm usually into eel heads and squid, you know the normal stuff. But lately I feel like eating-"

"Worms?" Suggested Wally. Maybe he should buy some bird seed.

"Wally." Shayera growled. "As I was saying, weird stuff like vegetables and pizza and ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream. Isn't that strange?"

"Not really." The nurse laughed. "Experiencing a change in diet is a perfectly normal part of pre-motherhood. It's all part of the beautiful cycle that is life."

"Beautiful, eh?" Shayera chuckled. She'd seen shows where mothers gave birth and went through pregnancy, it didn't seem beautiful.

"So. . . do you know if it's gonna be a Tweety or a Tweetyette?" Wally cracked.

"I'm sorry, what?" The nurse asked in confusion.

"That's Flash talk for if you know the gender or not." Shayera explained with a small grin.

"Oh, well let's take a look." The nurse said as she flipped on the monitor. "This should tell us."

The monitor suddenly flickered to life as a grainy image appeared on the screen. "There he is!" The nurse exclaimed.

"It's a boy?" Wally asked.

"Well of course it's a boy we already knew. . ." Shayera trailed off staring at the screen. ". . . What's wrong with him?" She whispered.

Wally craned his neck to see what she meant. What should have been a clear image of a baby boy was a blurry one involving a mess of limbs. "Uhhh, nurse?"

The nurse frowned but didn't say anything as she began to type.

"What's wrong with my baby boy?" Shayera whimpered.

"Yeah, that baby's got two heads and a bunch of arms and legs." Wally piped up.

The nurse suddenly grinned. "Congratulations. . . You're having twins!"

Wally fainted.

* * *

Selina frowned at her daughter as she watched her drag that crackpot of a man she'd married out of a storage room on the javelin, their clothes and hair a complete mess.

"Well, you look. . . satisfied." Catwoman noted noticing Huntress' smirk and glow. "I just can't figure out why."

Helena smiled as she smoothed out her hair. "Really, I learned about it when I was eight. How old were you when you had 'the talk'?"

"I meant I can't figure out why doing that with him would make you happy." The older woman shrugged.

"What, having sex? He's a completely different person between the sheets." She shrugged.

"Obviously." Selina briefly wondered what it was with her and her daughter that made them so attracted to detectives. "I still fail to see the attraction."

"You wouldn't get it." Helena sighed shaking her head sadly.

"Try me."

"Well, you just. . . wouldn't. It's a long story and you don't really seem like the type who would appreciate it."

"Meaning?"

"Well. . . you've been chasing a guy for so many years now, and gotten maybe a few great nights of sex. But when it comes down to it, what do you really have? Not a lot."

"The relationship between Bruce and I is complicated." Selina explained. "But it's still a relationship. I'm not giving up just yet."

"Whatever. Bottom line is I'm actually happy with Q and I don't have to worry about him sleeping with a different bimbo every night or dating an immortal princess. I mean, we both have a lot of issues, especially me. But at the end of the day, no matter how shitty that day was or how bitchy I'm acting, which believe me can be a lot, he's still lying in bed next to me holding me close and saying he loves me."

"I know you may think you're happy but you could do so much better!" Selina sighed in exasperation.

"Thanks, _mom_." Huntress growled. "But I don't have to care what you think because you're not my mother, so ha!"

Selina opened her mouth to answer when Vic suddenly piped up. "Uh, we're here."

"'Bout time." Declared Helena standing up and stretching. "This was turning into way to much of a sappy talk for my liking, babe."

"Hurm." He grunted in reply as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hearing his wife talking to her mother that she didn't know was her mother about having sex with him had been incredibly awkward.

As the three turned to leave Selina grabbed him by the arm. "Look-y here face-less boy, I don't care how great Helena thinks you are, you're not good enough for her. You never have been and you never will be. This damn marriage was a mistake and it's going to end in flames along with this relationship. I know you know my little secret so let me make myself clear, I don't approve, I never will, and I do not like you one little bit. I hope Helena regains some sanity soon, and if you hurt her I swear I will kill you in as slowly and painfully of a way as possible." She hissed.

Vic paused a moment before answering. "I know I'm not good enough for her. Never have been, never will be. No ones good enough for her, she's the most incredible person I've ever been lucky enough to meet. Don't know why the hell she's attracted to me, but I'm sure as hell not complaining. Love her more than anything, would kill myself if I hurt her. And you, you can call her your daughter and she may have your sass and legs, but she isn't. You didn't raise her or care for her and you have no right to make decisions for her."

He glared at her from behind his mask. "She's a grown woman, and dammit she's one hell of a woman! You yell at me not to hurt her but by not telling her she's yours you're hurting her so much more. I'm done Selina, after this I swear to God I'm telling her! Can't cover for your sorry ass or Bruces' and don't want to. I'm done." He growled.

Selina was speechless. "You wouldn't dare. . ."

"I would and I will. Sorry you had to over-hear you daughter having unbelievably hot, passionate sex with a madman and scream my name when she climaxed, Lord, did she climax, but I don't regret it. Leave her alone, dammit! You've had no problem doing it for all these years!"

Selina watched him storm out of the plane and walk up to Helena wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close for a moment before letting go.

She really hated that man.

* * *

"What's wrong Princess, you look so blue."

"Nothing." Diana muttered staring out the window.

King Faraday looked at her. "Princess, you called me up sounding depressed saying you needed someone to talk to. Here I am."

"It's. . . a man." She started.

"Oh. Do you want me to shoot him?" King asked.

Diana was jolted into laughter, her and King had been very good friends for years. In some ways he was like a father to her. "No, no. I doubt it would do any good, anyway."

"Is it Batman?" King sighed.

"How did you. . ?"

"I'm a government agent, Princess. I know theses things. Besides, you two have been making puppy-dog eyes at each other since that club in the sky formed."

"Yes. . . It is him." Diana sighed. "But it's complicated."

"Let me guess. He cheated with an old flame? Discovered a love-child? Decided to try for Superman instead?" He tried.

Once again, Diana was startled into laughter. "Actually, all of that. Except for Kal."

"Really? Guess he finally told you about Mrs. Sage."

"Who?"

"Oh, that's right, I guess you haven't heard. The former Miss Bertinelli AKA Huntress married Mr. Sage AKA The Question this weekend."

"How do you know that?"

"We keep tabs on you guys, especially the more. . . unstable ones. Alright, the crazies, there I said it. The point is we know theses things, but back to your story. . ."

"Yes, he told me about his daughter. Also, that when we took a small break he slept with Catwoman." She growled.

"Aw, sorry Princess. But they have a lot of history together, you can't expect it to go away. He was also probably drunk. . ."

"He said he was." Diana admitted. "And I understand they have feelings but that does not excuse his behavior."

"I'm not saying it does. Just trying to see it from all points of view." King shrugged. "You have every right to be upset, I'd actually be worried if you weren't upset."

"So even though my feelings though not in my upbringing are. . . normal?" Diana asked in disbelief.

"100% Missy, just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can't hurt. Besides kid, I've known you since you've came to The States all naive and old-fashioned. I gotta look out for you, and not just because it's my job. I want to, you're like the daughter I never got."

"Thank you." Diana smiled giving him a hug. "You are like a father to me as well. I doubt I would have done half as well without your guidance."

"Just doing my job Princess." He smiled back. "Feel free to come by again, all these uptight men in tuxes; it gets lonely."

"I will." She promised.

"And Diana!" He called as she prepared to leave.

"Yes?"

"My offers still good. Just give me the word and I'll off-him for you."

"I know you will!" She laughed.

* * *

**A/N Codecrash gave me the twin idea, kind of. Thank/Hate him, your choice. Hope you like the idea as much as I did:)**

**A/N Read and Review**


	19. Twins

********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

****************************************************************************************************************Thank you all so much for the reviews!

********************************************************************

* * *

"You know you're never living this one down, right?" Shayera snickered.

"Yeah, you told me that like a billion times!" Wally grumbled.

"I can't believe you fainted!"

"I did not faint!" Wally exclaimed, exasperated. "I told you, when I heard you were having twins I was so happy that I decided to jump for joy except I tripped and fell."

"Backwards? With your eyes closed?" She continued with a smirk.

"Well, yeah! It takes a lot of skill to fall backwards! And for your information my eyes were closed for a dramatic effect and that dramatic effect took so much energy I decided to take a nap." He huffed.

"Right, whatever you say." Shayera laughed. "But still, _twins_, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yeah, well, I doubt a lot of this was supposed to happen." Wally shrugged.

"I know, but. . . I keep thinking 'is this really Rex?' I mean John never said anything about Rex being a twin, and neither did Batman. Did I do something wrong, or-"

"Relax, Shay, they're going to be fine." Wally assured her.

"I know, but still, what if one of them miscarries or something and that's why we didn't know!" She panicked. "Maybe one of them died when they were little or got hit by a plane or-"

"Shay, calm down!" Wally ordered. "The nurse said that they're totally healthy. I, on the other hand, will be a dead man once John and Linda hear about this."

"Wally..." Shayera growled.

"I know, I know, babies first, Wally second, yeesh. But speaking of John. . ."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'll have to tell him." Shayera muttered.

"What did he do when you told him you were pregnant?" Wally asked.

"That he wanted me back and he'd love the kid even if it wasn't his." Shayera whispered. "That he was done with Mari and loved me and that he was sorry we would never get Rex."

For a moment there was nothing but silence, then Shayera heard a slight sniffle. "Are you crying?"

"No! I just have...allergies!"

"Uh-huh." Shayera smirked.

"Sorry, but that was so beautiful, you know?"

"You're a goofball."

"Quit changing the subject, when are you gonna tell him about the twins?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually being. . ?"

"You know, a time." She said vaguely.

"Shayera, you have to tell him sometime." Wally said softly.

"I know, I'm just so afraid. . ." She whispered.

"Hey." Wally said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll still be here for you."

Shayera smiled. "I know."

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

"Intergang is sending a smaller team to break in and retrieve files for a DNA experiment." Q explained.

"Ugh, why don't evil idiots ever realize that when you screw with DNA all you get is freaky mutants?" Helena sighed shaking her head.

"Not always." Chimed in Selina. "It gave me unusual flexibility and balance, among other things."

"Yeah, well, some of us had to actually work at being in shape." Muttered Huntress.

Selina bit back a response and looked around. "Wait a minute, I know this building! This is where I-. . . found Isis." She finished.

"Who?"

"Her cat, Isis. Black, American short-hair." Q replied.

Selina glared at him, why did he have to be so creepy? "I won't even ask how you know."

"I wouldn't." Helena smirked.

Selina fought back the urge to give her daughter another lecture. The Isis thing, however, was a cover-up. What she'd started to say was that this was the building where she had signed the papers to give Helena away to her parents. Of course she couldn't say that because, well, Helena still wasn't in on the secret. Selina intended on keeping it that way.

"So, how are we gonna kick their asses?" Helena asked.

"Fast and hard." Q replied tonelessly.

Helena smirked. "Oh. You and I are really good at fast and hard, aren't we?" She purred.

"Could you two please keep it in your pants long enough to finish this so we can go home." Selina sighed.

Helen merely smirked. "Will try, but no promises."

"Ahem." Coughed Q. "But we have a little business to attend to, so. . ."

"Let's go." And with that Helena hopped off the javelin and took a running start before leaping off the rooftop of the building and on to the next one.

Vic took a step forward but Selina stopped him. "Look, there are files here I don't want her to see, so be careful. Got that?"

"I'm going to tell her after." Vic insisted.

"Fine." Muttered Selina. "Just wait until I'm far away."

* * *

Batman was in a bad mood.

Well, more than usual. Diana wasn't anywhere to be seen and J'onn had just shipped off the worst possible team to stop Intergang.

His Ex, thier daughter, and her insane husband. Bruce wasn't very happy about them being married. He figured he'd have to have a talk with Sage later since the bastard ignored his previous warning.

He bet Selina had already lectured them both.

He stood up and stretched, time to go spy on the terrible three-some and make sure nothing happened. He doubted Helena knew since she hadn't strangled Selina, Selina knew, obviously, and so did Vic.

Who he wanted to kill so badly for marrying his daughter after he'd told him to get lost. In Vegas, while they were drunk.

He wasn't exactly proud.

With a sigh he cracked his knuckles.

_Let's see how this goes before I have to step in and correct everything._

* * *

**A/N I've been kind of ignoring Bruce, figured he needed more time.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	20. Then There Was Silence

********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

********************************************************************Thank you all so much for the reviews!

**************************************************************

* * *

**

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, jeez, where to begin." Wally muttered shaking his head.

Linda eyed him curiously. "Well, is this about work or _work_?"

"Second, kind of." Wally sighed. "But it's a long, complicated story and I'm kinda hoping you don't neuter me by the end of it."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Wally... I'm getting a bit worried here."

"Okay, okay, but before I tell you please remember this wasn't my fault!" Wally begged.

Lindas' face twisted into an expression of fear and dread, but she nodded anyways.

"Okay." Wally sighed. "Alright, so GL broke up with Vixen and Shayera was all happy about that so she decided to spend the night with him so he could have another chance and they could be together but then after they slept together Mari took him back and Shay ended up being pregnant and John and Mari broke-up again and then Shayera's having twins and she lied and said I was the father for some reason."

". . . What?"

"I said GL broke up with-"

"No, last part about the twins father." She clarified.

"She said I was the Daddy." Wally squeaked hoping Linda wouldn't kill him.

"Are you?"

"No! Of course not, I mean gross, Shay's like my older sister and, ugh!"

"But everyone thinks you are?" Linda continued.

"Yeah." Wally nodded miserably. "Please spare my little friend down there."

For a second there was no sound, then, Linda burst out laughing. "HA-HA! Are you serious! She said _you _knocked her up! That's the funniest thing I've ever-ha!" She laughed hysterically.

"Are you serious?" Wally stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah." Linda giggled. "Because one: I cannot picture that for the life of me, and, two: You'd have proposed if it was you before bragging about it to everyone."

"So... you're not mad?"

"Nope, but you, on the other hand, are screwed."

"Tell me something I don't know." Wally muttered.

"I have a thing for red-heads."

". . . Really?"

"I don't know, I'm dating you, aren't I?"

"I thought that was for my fabulous personality and looks."

"Well, half of that."

"Hah, see I-wait, which half?"

Linda said nothing, just smirked as she walked out of the room.

"Linda, honey. . . wait a sec!"

* * *

"DIE FACE-LESS MAN!" A member of Intergang shouted.

He aimed a gun at Question who skillfully dodged it by ducking to the side.

"STAY! (_Bang!)_ STILL! (_Bang!)_ DAMN IT!" The other man shouted as Q picked up a crowbar and threw it at his head, smacking him in the center of his forehead.

"Nice shot babydoll." Helena smirked as she watched the man crumple into a heap.

"Heh heh, I like this one, maybe I'll keep her." Goon number two grinned as he looked at Helena.

"Like hell you will!" She barked kicking him in the face.

"Oof!" He gasped before grabbing her by the hair and lifting her up. "Now I've got you."

Huntress spat in his face. "Bastard!"

The man glared at her but his frown quickly turned into an evil grin. "Heh, I've got a plan for that wet mouth of yours, bitch."

Helen prepared to break his wrist when a loud _thud! _was heard and the man suddenly dropped unconscious revealing Question standing behind him holding a trash can lid.

"Didn't like the way he was talking to you." Vic shrugged modestly.

Helena smirked and shot the man sneaking up on Q in the arm with her crossbow. The man let out a cry of pain as he fell clutching his arm. "Huh, maybe I should've aimed for under the waist." She mused.

Q flinched in sympathy at the thought, but it quickly turned into fear. When he told Helen she was going to be furious and most likely armed. She wouldn't do that to him...right? She seemed very fond of Little Q and his twin brothers, but still. . .

Q shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, babe, pay attention!" Called Helena jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Wha-Oh, right." He muttered.

"A little help here?" Selina called over her shoulder as she tied to women up with her signature whip.

"With?" Huntress asked.

"I believe one of them got away, little punk." Muttered Selina.

"Will get 'em." Helen assured them.

"What did they even want?" Selina sighed shaking her head.

"Files." Q responded instantly.

Catwoman opened her mouth to respond when she noticed the escaped man lighting something from the corner of her vision.

Then the world blew up.

* * *

Batman followed the trio silently, watching them carefully.

He frowned, Diana still was deciding whether or not she wanted him back.

He wished she would hurry up and decide, after all he tried very hard to get her back. He'd even sent flowers.

He watched Helena walk out of the javelin and Q being dragged away for a lecture by Selina. He smirked,_ You t__ell him. Don't hold back, either. Let him know we don't approve of them together._

For a fraction of a second his eyes grew a slight bit with surprise as he watched Vic suddenly begin to tell her off. Bastard, he better not talk to Helena that way.

For a few minutes he watched them battle Intergang, kicking their asses with ease. He stood up and stretched.

Everything was alright and nothing had been revealed or broken in a fit of rage by a very angry mother and her daughter.

For a second he wondered if Diana could have children, he didn't think so. He felt a bit conflicting, while there was no way in hell he wanted anymore kids, he partially wished he could have done a better job with the one he had.

But he'd done what he'd had to do, no regretts were to be wasted. You can't change the past, after all.

He turned to leave when he felt a cold feeling of dread prickled across his neck.

He turned around and watched the roof with his exceptionally dysfunctional, messed-up-genetically-at-least family get blown up.

Then, there was silence.

* * *

**A/N Cliff-hanger, want to see someone die? Tell me who you think, if any, deserves to bite the big one.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	21. Selina Spills

********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

********************************************************************************************************Whoo-hoo, over two-hundred reviews! Thank you reviewers! *Mwah*

**************************************************************

* * *

**

_The world blew up. _

That was Bruce's first thought. His world blew up. And he had done nothing but watch helplessly.

In some ways it was like watching his parents be murdered when he was eight.

For a second he was frozen in horror as the buildings' roof exploded leaving a cloud of ash and fog in its wake. Terror took hold as he was jolted to life and took a running start towards the roof.

He prayed to Hera he wasn't too late.

* * *

Selina coughed in a futile attempt to clear her aching lungs.

Eyes burning from the ash she cautiously did a quick survey of her battered body. The only thing that was in dire pain was a rib, she figured it must have been sprained.

She carefully sat up clutching her throbbing rib and looked around. She didn't see anything or anyone, just smoke.

Her eyes searched for her daughter and the crackpot. For a second a part of her hoped he was dead before she dismissed the thought. She wasn't that lucky.

She opened her mouth to cry out for help, but instantly started coughing violently. She was getting to old for this stuff. _Whoa there honey, you've still got some spring and four lives left. You're not done yet._

With that thought in her mind she ignored the searing pain and took a step up, leaning on a piece of wood for support.

Where were they? Catwoman began to panic slightly, this couldn't be good. When someone wasn't found quickly it rarely meant they were doing great.

If they were even alive.

She shook her head, this wasn't the time to think like that. "Helena?" She called.

But only the crackle of a stray flame reached her ears. "Huntress!"

Nothing. Not a sound. She didn't want to think negatively, but. . .

"Huntress!"

The roar of silence was nearly deafening. "Huntress!"

Nothing. With a weary sigh she sat down and clutched her rib again. No use using what little breath she had left.

She was beginning to think it would be a waste of oxygen.

* * *

Q groaned and blinked behind his mask.

Everything hurt, it felt like someone had dropped a set of weights on his head.

His entire body was sore, he didn't think he was going to last much longer. Especially his head, it hurt like a mother.

He had been standing next to Helena when the blast went off, only a few feet away from them. They'd been in direct fire.

The next few seconds were a blur, though he did vaguely remember shielding Helena as they dropped to the ground.

Helena.

Suddenly terror flooded through him, was she alright?

Ignoring the searing pain through his body he shifted slightly and looked at her.

She seemed alright, though her eyes were closed. He couldn't see any damage aside from a small cut on her cheek. He saw her chest rise and fall and felt relief pulse through him. Helena was okay, it was all okay.

He felt himself begin to fade away. Apparently that pain in his head was worse than he'd suspected.

He barely managed to look at Helen. She was the last thing he wanted to see before everything went dark. He took in her body and face slowly, trying to memorize every little detail.

She was so beautiful.

_I'm sorry I never got to tell you. _He thought guiltily as he began to slip away from consciousness. _I hope you don't hate me when you realize I never told you. I was going to._

Through pain-hazed eyes he stared at her. His beautiful Helena. He loved her so much, as long as she was fine then he could rest in peace and ease. Otherwise he'd never be able to catch a break from the guilt of failing her.

Ignoring the blinding pain through his body, he lifted his arm up and with a shaky hand lightly touched her cheek.

"Love you." He mumbled, barley conscious.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Helena groaned as she woke up.

Stupid punk had tried to blow them up. She'd hurt him for that later.

She squinted her eyes opened and flinched in pain. Everything hurt but her hair. After a quick inspection she was relieved to discover that the only thing that had gotten hurt was a small sprain in her right wrist. She said a silent prayer of thanks, this could have been so much worse.

She vaguely realized someone was on top of her. Oh duh, Q. He had jumped in front of her when they saw the blast.

She'd have to 'repay' him later.

"Mm, Q?" She mumbled sitting up.

"Q?" She tried shaking his shoulder. She let out a tiny gasp as she realized he wasn't awake and had gash where his face should be, part of his mask had been blown off.

"Vic!" She breathed realizing he wasn't responding. "Dammit Vic, get up!"

For a second terror took hold, with her hand shaking slightly she put her hand on his neck and almost cried in relief. He was still alive, just unconscious.

"Idiot." She whispered in relief not really meaning it. She rubbed his chest trying to coax him back to Earth. "Q, come on babydoll, up and at 'em."

"Len?" He mumbled beginning to move.

"That better be short for Helena." She smirked helping him sit up.

He nodded tiredly and rubbed his temple. "You okay? Nothing broken?"

"Nothing bad. I think I sprained my wrist though. You'll have to kiss it and make it better later."

Q snorted before flinching in pain. Huntress looked at him worriedly. "Vic, are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. Head injuries bleed a lot, you know that."

"I know." She murmured standing up and giving him a hand so he could do the same. "But you need all the help you can get up there, crazyman."

He smirked. "So I need help with sanity, eh? Guess being married to you wasn't my brightest plan."

"So you don't like me?" She pouted as they flirted.

"Never said that."

"Good." She smirked tugging him by the tie and beginning to kiss his lack of face as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Normally she'd make him take the mask off first, but hey, they didn't normally get blown up. That only happened every month or so.

_"Ohhhh." _She moaned shamelessly as he kissed her neck. She pulled him closer and leaned against the wall, wrapping a leg around his waist as he his hand travelled up her thigh.

She was seriously considering ripping their clothes off and going at it right now on the roof of a building that had been blown-up even though the League would probably be there soon.

"_That's _what you've been doing?" a voice growled from behind them. They both jumped and broke apart attempting to make their activity less obvious. They were failing miserably.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Hissed Selina. "The building just blew up and you're both back here trying to fuck each others brains out through your clothes!"

"Hey, back off!" Helena glared. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Watch me." Selina fumed.

Helena opened her mouth to tell the bitch to fuck off when another voice from behind them started talking. "That's enough. Catwoman, go wait in the javelin. Huntress, Question, try to keep it in your pants long enough to be teleported. You both are in trouble for not reporting back instantly."

"Well,_ sorry_!" Huntress spat. "God, you morons have so many rules! I thought he was dead, okay! I was glad to see him!"

"Just a slight concussion." Question explained awkwardly.

"Whatever." Bruce frowned. "Just do as I say."

"Well, I'm sure Catwoman here's that from you all the time. . ." Huntress smiled.

"Helena, come on, can't we be civil here?" Vic begged.

"Shut up." She snapped. "And no, I can't be, mainly because I don't want to."

"That's rich." Catwoman snarled. "Why don't you listen to the psycho you married?"

Batman frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Oh, shut it already!" Helena cried. "I get it, you don't like him! Do you honestly think I give a shit what you think? Just leave us alone, God!"

"You should care what I think, you little brat." Selina spat.

"Why?" Helena shouted.

"Because I'm your mother, dammit!"

Dead silence.

". . . What?" Huntress said in a deadly calm voice.

"I'm your mother."

"Hah. That's cute." Helena shot. "And I suppose he's my Father, right?" She asked sarcastically cocking a thumb in Bruces' direction.

"Yes." Selina said coolly.

"You two _are _insane! Come on, how stupid do you think I am? My parents were Maria and Franco Bertinelli, not you two. Now stop lying or I'll shoot your eyes out!"

"I'm not lying, darling." Selina continued. "Those were your _adoptive _parents. I gave you to them."

"You're lying." Helena argued, her voice a little shaky.

"Are we?" Selina asked. "That building next to us, I gave you away there. They probably still have the files."

"N-No, I don't believe you." Helena tried beginning to doubt herself. They looked so serious.

"Fine, see if I care. Deep down you know I'm not lying. Go see for yourself, if you're so sure then you've got nothing to hide."

Huntress clenched her fists. "Fine, I'll prove it, you bitch. Now shut up and stop disrespecting my parents or I'll kick your ass into last week!"

"Oh, one more thing. He knows too." Selina added gesturing to Vic.

Helens' eyes flew to her husband.

"Helena, I-"

"You're all wrong." Helena whispered. It couldn't be true, no way in hell. They were playing a trick on her, punishing her for almost making love with Q when they were supposed to report right back.

"And I'm going to prove it."

And with that she fired her crossbow and leaped onto the building next to them.

She'd make them eat those words.

Then she'd kill Vic for playing along.

* * *

**A/N Wonder how many of you thought I killed Q for a second? Huh, so next chapter: Helena finds out.**

**A/N Should Rex have a sister or brother, I haven't decided yet.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	22. How Could You?

********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

************************************************************************************************************Thanks for the awesome reviews! Now for the main event. . .

**************************************************************

* * *

**

They were lying, playing some awful trick on her.

No way, there was no way, that those two were her parents. No way could Batman, who she sometimes hated more than mafia scum, be her father. Or Selina, who made her want to rip the woman's head off, be her mother.

They were lying. They had to be. It was simply impossible.

So why was she so anxious? Maybe it was the way Q just stood there, he didn't say anything until Selina said he knew. She didn't know what to think, was it another one of her lies?

She sincerely hoped so.

If Batman, of all people, was her Father, than she was going to to throw a very impressive shit-fit. If Catwoman, who she wanted to choke, was her mother, well. . . she didn't even know.

She thought of her parents. Were they criminals? Yes. Did they love her to death and try to protect her from all the horrible things her family did? Absolutely. Her parents raised her and loved her, made her the woman she was today. Even Huntress wouldn't have been born without them.

It had to be a lie.

She had suffered so much, watching the two most important people in the world to her be murdered, being shipped off to a strange country where they spoke a strange language, all those relatives who she barely knew and probably wanted to kill her, the nightmares of Mandragora finding and murdering her. . .

It was what made her. It was what still hurt her.

The pain never went away fully, but as time progressed it got a little better. Being the Huntress had definitely helped, she got out her anger and saved some lives. Being a teacher who was reminded every day that there was still some good and innocence in the world helped. Even not killing Mandragora had in some ways helped, because it gave her a line in the sand to try not to cross. And, not that she would ever admit this to anyone else except maybe him, meeting Vic had helped.

It was good to know someone loved you more than life itself.

But, now she wasn't so sure. If, God forbid, this was true, then Vic had been lying to her. She dismissed the thought, Vic did a lot of stupid things, but he hadn't lied to her about anything important.

Right?

She told herself it wasn't true, couldn't be true, over and over again. She reached the filing cabinets and quietly approached them, pulling out a lock-pick, and getting to work. A few seconds later a small click echoed around the room and the lock fell off with a dull thud.

Hands trembling, she gently opened the filing cabinet and began to thumb through the files.

It took all her strength not to scream and cry when she saw the name Helena Wayne printed on one. Ignoring her thoughts to put it back and stop before it was too late, she picked it up. Ignorance may have been bliss, but Helena Bertinelli needed the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

She took a breath and opened the file.

* * *

Q bolted down the hallway trying to find Helena.

He was too late. Selina had spilled the secret he had wanted to tell Helena. She didn't even say it kindly or gently, just yelled it out of anger. He hated her for that, Helena should have been told gently and quietly with the file right there.

He should have told her himself. Now he felt like an asshole for waiting. All because he'd been afraid of her, her reaction, her leaving him, he didn't know.

He was such a coward.

He heard the click of a lock being unlocked and headed towards the direction, slightly afraid of what he might find. Hand shaking slightly, he opened the door.

Helena was standing in the corner with a file in her hand, her whole frame trembling uncontrollably.

"You knew." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. The quietness of her voice sent a chill down his spine.

". . . Yes." He admitted weakly.

"How long?" She whispered, not looking up from the file.

"Since you got hurt. . . about three weeks." He mumbled in shame.

"Three weeks? You lied to me for three weeks!" Her head snapped up and he could see her expression, her face contorted in rage, tears of hatred and anger spilling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"I ju-"

"Shut up! Shut the Hell up! Dammit Vic you kept this from me for almost a fucking month!" She shrieked.

"I didn'-"

"How could you, dammit? How the hell could you do that? I trusted you, I stuck up for you, dammit! I almost killed Selina for saying shit about you! But you knew, dammit, you knew, you bastard!"

He winced slightly, feeling her pain.

"Married, we got married, and you STILL didn't say shit!" She shouted. "Didn't that mean something? Don't I mean something to you? What the hell you freak, who do you think I am, your little fuck-toy!"

"No! I would never think tha-"

"That's it, isn't it?" She laughed bitterly, tears pouring down her face. "That's all I am to you, some hot, young little sex-toy whose brains you can fuck out! You don't give a shit about me as long as I stay in your pants!"

"No, God Helena, you have to know I'd never-"

"God, you BASTARD! You told me you loved me, dammit! You swore to God that you loved me! You said you'd kill anyone who ever hurt me and that I was the only thing in this world that really mattered to you! And I believed that load of shit, I did! I said I loved you and I meant it! Damn it Vic, I meant it! I believed you, I trusted you! How the hell could you do this to me?"

"Helen..." He whispered as guilt pulsed through him. "I meant that, I love you, you have to know that."

"Oh, I HAVE to, don't I? Did it ever occur to you that I don't have to do a damn thing you say or ask? I don't you idiot, and I'm never going to again!" She was sobbing hysterically. Her parents not being her genetic family, Batman and Catwoman being her biological parents and taking Mama and Papa's place, Vic lying to her about this whole secret. . . it was to much. It hurt to bad. She needed to unleash these emotions, and dammit Vic was going to hurt like she did.

"I did things for you 'cause I cared, you _figlio do puttana_, and I thought you cared too. I'm so stupid, God, all men are the same. You're no different, as long as your dick's in my pants or mouth it's fine, but do you really give a shit? No!"

"Helen, please..." He whimpered walking towards her too hold her tight and make the pain stop.

"Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!" She cried pushing him away. "God, just leave me the hell alone!"

"N-No, Helen-"

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY NO! DON'T YOU LISTEN TO A DAMN WORD I SAY? You can't tell me what to to!" She shouted tugging off her right glove. She ripped it off, grabbed her ring finger, and yanked off the wedding band that lay on it.

"Fuck you, dammit, fuck you!" She shrieked through sobs as she flung it towards him. "I don't ever want to see you again! God, I _hate _you!" She sobbed as she ran out the room and jumped out a window, falling for a second before firing her bow and gliding towards the next building.

Vic watched her go, his heart feeling like someone had ripped it out and shot it with a crossbow.

Helena hated him.

He hated himself.

His entire body was numb, and he realized he was shaking. Oh, God, those were not tears. . . Blinking furiously he rubbed them away, Batman would be here soon. And dammit he would not cry in front of anyone but Helena, especially Batman.

Even though Helena had left, hating him.

He didn't think she was coming back.

* * *

How could he? After all they went through?

How could he know this and not say a word? Who did he think he was? Didn't he matter to her? Dammit, she loved him! She'd been vulnerable to him! She trusted him!

All to get stabbed in the back.

Why was she even surprised? She should have learned by now that people couldn't be trusted. She hated Batman. Hated Catwoman. Hated Vic. She hated them all. How could they know her for years, _years_, and not say a word? How could they have watched her suffer and kept quiet?

Everything was a lie. Her entire existence. Who was she? What was she? A Wayne that had been raised a Bertinelli, where did that leave her in the world? What did that make her? How could she be related to the goddamn Batman who she absolutely despised and Selina who made her livid beyond belief?

Why did life have to be so cruel?

Her parents, she thought they were her parents. They meant the world to her as a child, watching them be murdered was hell. It always haunted her, hence the Huntress being born.

But now they weren't even her parents.

Everything, her life, her family, her entire existence, was a lie.

She was a lie.

And Vic knew and didn't say a word. How could they do this to her, what had she done that was so wrong to deserve it? Did God just sit on his chair in Heaven looking down on her and deciding what fresh Hell to put her through?

Why couldn't she have been the offspring of some nice crackheads or Bonnie and Clyde or Hitler or even fucking Mandragora for Christ's sake!

It hurt beyond belief. She felt like she was being suffocated, the world was spinning, her stomach ached, tears poured down her face as she leaped over rooftops not even being able to feel the wind on her face.

Her soul was slowly being killed.

She hated them. All of them, for this. Bruce, Selina, all of them. Even Vic.

She hoped they burned in the Hell they'd created for her.

* * *

"You told her!" Batman hissed as they walked down the hall.

Selina covered her face with her hands. "It was an accident. I was mad and it just-"

"Slipped out?" He guessed as they raced down the building.

"Yes." She nodded miserably. "But I needed to tell her."

Bruce stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"She needed to know, and I needed to be the one to tell her. She just didn't handle it very well."

Bruce fought back a response as they continued running before suddenly stopping at a dimly lit office. A dark blue silhouette stood alone in the empty room.

"Question?" Bruce asked.

Vic ignored him after finally loosing sight of Helena after she'd leaped on another rooftop. His Helena who he loved more than his own life, hated him with a vengeance.

He had failed at everything.

"Vic?" Bruce tried again.

But Vic didn't respond. Trembling, he quietly walked a few feet forward and picked up a small object lying on the floor. He held the wedding ring in his hand, staring at it as though it held the secrets to the world.

"She-She hates me." He choked out.

Bruce suddenly felt a surge of pity for the man. Sure he was a little nuts, but this must have been hell for him judging by the way he was acting. "I doubt she hates you. She's just upset."

"Upset?" Vic repeated as though it was in another language. "No, not upset. To much of an understatement. Furious, pained, heart-broken, betrayed, maybe. Not upset."

"It was supposed to be comforting."

"Comforting." Vic repeated still staring at the ring and trembling all over. "During this?"

Batman suddenly didn't feel as smart as he usually did.

"Perhaps it's for the best." Selina piped. "Now Helena knows I'm her mother and Bruce is her father and we all have an understanding."

"You aren't her mother." Vic said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't raise her. Don't love her. Don't care for her when she hurts. Comfort her when she cries. You're nothing more than an egg-donnor."

"Vic, that isn't fair." Bruce protested.

"You pathetic little man, how dare you! I could have gotten an abortion, but I didn't! I tried to find the best people to care for her and always watched from a distance until she left for Italy."

Vic said nothing as he stood up and tucked the ring carefully away in his pocket as though it was worth more than a thousand diamonds.

No one said she was a bad mom. Especially this someone. That was a line that she didn't let a soul cross. None of them knew how hard it was to do what she did, but dammit she stuck it out! Those stretch marks were still there and it wasn't her fault the little brat didn't appreciated her efforts.

"If anything, you should thank me for giving her life so she could waste it with you as her husband and acting like a murdering psychopath while you two fuck each other raw and have insane face-less grandchildren!" She shouted.

Vic froze for a moment, before slowly standing up and looking at her. With the mask on in the darkness she could see light outlines of eyes and a nose, giving him a face of shadows. The overall effect was very creepy.

"Don't talk about her like that." He whispered.

"Why? She's my child after all. I tried to give her a good life and how does she repay me? By throwing on a slutty costume, killing anyone she thinks is bad, marrying a madman, and being a complete whore!"

Batman saw Vic momentarily tense up, before he could move the face-less man clenched his fists and punched Selina square in the face as hard as he could.

Selina let out a cry of pain as she fell back clutching her face, a bruise beginning to form on the right half of it.

"Selina!" Bruce exclaimed in surprise. He grabbed Vic and held him back before he got another shot in.

"Shut up. Shut the hell up or take it back. You don't know anything, _anything, _about her! What she went through! Just leave her alone, dammit, leave her alone!"

Selinas' head shot up and she swung her hand back, showing off her claws. "You'd be surprised at what I know, freak." She hissed darting forward and scratching his chest leaving three bleeding claw marks.

"Enough! Both of you!" Bruce barked letting go of Vic.

Selina took a step back, glaring at Vic with a scowl on her face.

Vic said nothing, just buried his hands in his pockets turning around and walking out of the room.

"Sage!" Batman called after him. "Where are you going?"

Vic shot him a look. "Have to ask?" He asked bitterly as he walked down the halls.

He needed to find Helena and make sure she was alright.

Even if she never wanted to see him again.

* * *

**A/N I do not feel confident about this chapter at all. Ack, I feel like I either under-played or over-played every ones reactions, especially Helens'. SO sorry if I disappointed anyone. Please don't flame me to bad:(**

**A/N Oh, Figlio di puttana is Italian for son of a bitch.**

**A/N Read and Review, it makes me happy:) Just no flame please:(**


	23. Scanning The Horizon

********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

********************************************************************************************************A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you keep making me drag my but onto this monitor and keep writing this fic:)

**************************************************************

* * *

**

Helena stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as it could go.

She was still freezing.

Her entire body was numb with cold. She frowned, was it even her body? Whose body was this? A Wayne or a Bertinelli? She couldn't be both. Did it matter who conceived her or who made her who she was? It had to.

She looked down at this body she called hers. What was a body anyway? Some place to store feelings and desires? Why did it have to be so important, where that body came from, what it looked like.

She closed her eyes as tears poured down her face, blending in with the water so she couldn't tell what was pain and what was water. She reached for a bottle of body wash and poured it over her hands. She rubbed her arms, her legs, anywhere she could reach, trying to get clean.

She felt filthy. Filthy on the inside, filthy on the outside.

Filthy.

She was raised a Bertinelli, she should have been used to this feeling. When she went to that hell of a school in Switzerland, she hadn't even known what it meant to be a Bertinelli, to be part of a family based on murder and respect and money. She was tormented, talked about, called an Italian whore and a 'mafia princess'. They hated her.

The feeling was mutual.

She scrubbed harder.

Who was she, what was she? She didn't belong anywhere in the world. She'd been willing to murder her 'parents' killer in cold blood, not caring about the consequences. All for nothing. Everything she was was a lie. Vic would have thought this was a conspiracy.

Vic. Part of her, a big part, hated him. Why? Why hadn't he told her? Why had he let Selina yell it out in a fit of rage and just stood there? She bet the three of them were having a good laugh over it now, mocking her behind her back. 'Ha-ha, isn't poor little Helena funny? Poor thing will never grow-up.' 'Never could control herself, never will. To unstable.' 'She actually thought I meant what I said? She's crazier than I am, I only did that so she'd spread her legs apart for me!'

Yeah, they were probably laughing it up. Assholes.

She scrubbed even harder.

Didn't they know how much this hurt, how bad it felt? She didn't know who she was, where she belonged, what last name even to use. Her eyes looked over this body she thought was her own, eyes latching on to that stupid question mark tattoo on her breast. That stupid, stupid tattoo that she thought was so cute and kinky when she first got it, something that would make sex even hotter for Vic.

Now it made her feel like she was marked, owned. That the stupid thing was a symbol; Vic owned her, she was an object for him to play with. She thought of how after they'd finished what she'd stupidly thought was making love he'd lay on top of her, hot breath on her neck whispering whatever popped into his head. That he loved her, she was so perfect, how he'd never let her go, that she was his. At the time it made her feel so good and safe.

Now it made her feel sick.

She tried desperately to wash it off, as if doing so could cleans her.

There wasn't a spot on her body Vic hadn't seen, touched, and tasted. Claimed as his. She could remember screaming his name in climax, trying to get even closer when it was physically impossible, being vulnerable and opening up because she thought he understood, trying to figure how to keep it hot in bed.

It wouldn't come off.

But apparently it all meant nothing. She knew he was hurting bad, the mask didn't hide the pain in his body language when she threw that stupid ring of lies and pain at his face. Good, someone else should be hurting now too.

She needed to talk, needed to vent. Vic was so far off the list right now she didn't think he was getting back on, Dinah and Ollie were being all lovey-dovey with their upcoming wedding and were busy beyond belief, she barley knew Vixen or Shayera, Kara went to the future, Star girl was too young, she'd only talked to Fire and Ice once, she had a few friends but none she could talk too about this. . .

She was alone. Always had been, always would be. She thought she and Vic were two halfs, together as a whole, that she finally was close to someone and could trust them and be vulnerable. To do the scariest thing ever and love them. She hadn't meant for it to happen with Vic but when it did, God did it feel incredible, and not just the sex.

A part of her still kind of loved him, she hated that part.

She just wished she had someone to talk to.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and a bag.

She headed to the gym.

* * *

Bruce strummed the table in contemplation.

It was time to start acting like a man. He'd seen the way Selinas' and Helenas' relationship had crumbled in two seconds flat. True, they were mother and daughter, but he still realized something.

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

He wanted Diana to be by his side forever. Watching Vic get his heart stomped out had made him feel unbelievably guilty, and not just about Helena. Vic had been yelled at, sworn out, and practically divorced by Helena only to be clawed by her mother and he _still _was ready to risk his neck and make sure she was fine because he loved her.

But what had he done for Diana? Nothing. They took a two-day break and in that time he managed to get drunk and sleep with the mother of his love-child who hated Diana and before that he'd lied to her about a relationship.

He must have hurt her so bad.

So he told her about everything and then had the nerve to be surprised when she didn't take it well. Hera, he was a jackass to her. And what had he done since then to prove it? He sent her flowers and candy, the only think that proved was he had money. Diana deserved dignity and respect, love and compassion, a heart-felt apology, not worthless crap.

So here he was sitting on a table with a blank paper lying on it and a pen in his hand tyring to write her a letter. Not just any letter, but an apology letter from the heart. At least that's what Alfred called it.

He called it his last chance.

And he wasn't going to waste it, wasn't going to blow it. He was going to write a letter that made her realize he knew he'd been a jackass and wanted her back more than anything.

Now if he could only figure out how to start it.

His eyes wandered to the far side of the table where a trashcan sat overflowing with crumpled up letters. He sighed, this was harder than he had imagined it would be. But he was willing to try, and when Batman tried something he succeeded.

At least he hoped so.

* * *

Vic rubbed his left hand still in slight pain from punching Selina.

But he didn't regret it. It wasn't revenge, it was justice, and he was glad he'd done it. Normally, he really didn't like to hit women unless they had it coming. Selina definitely had this one coming.

He cracked his knuckles, one knuckle for every reason to punch her. One, she'd been disrespecting Helena and he was sick of it, two; she'd spilled the secret he'd been wanting to tell her, three; in defence of whatever child they may have if they ever have one, four; she needed to be taken down a peg or two, and five; he really, really didn't like her.

He had the worst in-laws in history.

He gulped quietly and touched the ring in his pocket; if he even still had in-laws. Helena had been more angry than he'd ever seen her, even angrier than when he tried to De-Illuminate her things after they'd moved in together. He thought of the hate, pain, and anger in her eyes when she flung the ring at him, yelling that she hated him and never wanted to see him again.

He hoped she didn't mean that. Helen was his whole heart, he didn't know what he'd do without her. He rounded the corner of the street, scanning the skyline for a blur of dark purple.

He fought back a groan, some detective he was, he couldn't even find his own wife! What the hell was wrong with him, he'd known Helena for four years but he couldn't find her the one time he absolutely needed to. Couldn't he do anything right?

He needed to apologize, to make sure she was alright, to comfort her and give her someone to talk to. If she even let him. Helena could hold a grudge better than anyone he knew, and that wasn't always a good thing.

So here he was wandering around Gotham and trying to find her and apologize. He'd beg if it was necessary. He just wanted her to come home to him and have everything be normal again.

How had he managed to screw his life up so bad in one night?

Not even Batman could do that.

Batman. He was the one who started this whole mess. If he'd just told Helena than none of this would have happened. Of course, then she probably wouldn't have tried to kill Mandragora and he'd never have gotten to become involved with her. He wondered if it would have been worth it just to spare her the pain.

Vic didn't have a lot of friends. He didn't have any family. He didn't have anyone he was close to or trusted (except Helen). What that basically meant was he put all of his love and compassion and care into the one person who treated him like a human being: Helen. All of it, whatever he had, he invested in Helena. He didn't even know he had so much love to give until he had someone to receive it.

Someone being his Huntress.

He prayed to every higher power he could thing of that Helena would forgive him.

But mostly he just prayed she would be alright.

* * *

Shayera cautiously took a step out of the shower room.

She had to time this perfectly. Because, for some reason she never understood, the woman's showers were down the hall from the men's so that women had to walk past the men's shower to get back to their rooms.

She bet Wally had something to do with it.

And since John had just gotten back from a mission, that meant he was probably stepping out right about now. She wanted to avoid all possible contact.

Clutching the towel tighter, she prepared to run down the hall before an awful thought struck her: the doctor said no strenuous activities, mainly flying or running.

Plus she had too big of a belly to do anything but walk slowly and carefully right now. Taking a deep breath, she put her hands on her tummy, and gently began to slowly walk down the halls.

The things she did for her little Chicky's.

Keeping a slow and steady turtle-like pace, she trudged down the hall.

Yes, she was at the end! Yay, she'd avoided any contact with another living being particularly one she'd dated! Yes, she was going to make-

Then John turned the corner and caught sight of her.

So close.

She stuck her head up high, and with as much dignity as she could muster said, "Hello John."

"Hey, Shay. Wow, you look..."

"Fat?"

"Like you're glowing."

"Oh." _I will not blush!_

"Yeah, jeez, how far along are you?"

"Oh, I've got about a month left."

"Whoa, sorry I just didn't expect you to be so..."

"You better not say heavy." Shayera warned.

"Happy." John finished quietly. "That you're having Wally's child."

She decided to rub it in a bit. "Children. We're having twins."

"T-Twins?" John choked.

"Yep. As it two."

"Oh. . . Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I mean I wanted a kid and, well. . ."

"I'm sorry." John said quietly. "I didn't want to be destiny's bitch and it got in the way of you, of us, of Rex. Now I've denied him life." John sounded so sad it made Shayera feel a little regretful.

"Well, maybe it wasn't meant to be." She whispered knowing full well that it was.

"I guess. I just want you to be happy, and if Wally makes you happy then, well. . ."

"Then what?"

"I-I don't like it and I wish it was me." John admitted. "He's my best friend and he got the women I love pregnant but. . . as long as you're happy."

"You love me?" She whimpered.

"More than anything. I just wish I would've told you sooner."

"Oh." She whispered as he left.

_Just remember Shay, as hard as you've got it, someone some where has it worse._

__

_

* * *

_

**A/N Okay, lots of different opinions on if Rex gets a brother or sister so I'm leaving it up to you. I made a pole on my profile for a sister, brother, or neither so whichever gets the most votes is what I'll do**

**A/N Read and Review**


	24. Must Be Something In The Wine

********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

****************************************************************************************************************Yay! Reviews! Thank you a hundred times over! And, since you've been asking for it, this chapter will have a whole lot of Diana in it.

**************************************************************

* * *

**

Diana wandered down into the gym, thinking about nothing in particular.

Well, at least she was trying too. For the most part it was working.

She wandered down the hall and into the gym where she was greeted by a loud thud of a punching bag being beaten to a pulp.

"Stupid. . . Lying. . . Face-less. . . Bastard. . ." Diana heard being muttered.

Wondering who that could possibly be, she curiously stepped in and was greeted by the sight of an unmasked Huntress in sweatpants and a tank top with no stomach beating the Tartarus out of a punching bag.

She looked at the younger woman and felt a surge of sorrow when she saw her furiously pained, heart-broken expression. "Stupid. . . Sperm Donor. . . From Hell. . . Satanic. . . Mother. . ."

"I'm sorry child, are you alright?" Diana asked.

Helena glared at her. "Lady, I'm twenty-five. And believe me, I am so _not _a child."

Dianas' lips twitched into a smile. "Compared to me, you are an infant."

"And how old are you?"

"One thousand, two hundred and twenty six." Diana responded coolly.

Helen arched an eyebrow. "And yet you still look thirty. Must be that Amazon wine."

"You didn't answer my question, why are you so upset?"

Helen looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Perhaps not, but talking can do nothing but help." Diana stuck out a hand to her. "Diana Prince of Themyscara. And you would be?"

"Helena B-... Helena Sage, I guess."

"You do not know your own last name?"

"Currently I have three. Two of them are crazy complicated so I'm sticking with Sage. Just don't know if I'll still be Helena Sage, though."

"Why not? And I thought your name was Bertinelli."

"Well, that's my maiden name." Helena explained.

"You are married?" Diana exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I think. I mean, yes, I am."

"Well, who did you-When did this happen?" Diana stuttered wondering if Bruce knew and what his reaction was.

Helen smiled lightly. "About three weeks ago."

"And the man you married. . ?"

"Oh, Vic. You know, The Question."

Diana mulled over this for a moment. "And I was not invited to this, why?"

Helena looked up, surprised. "You'd have came?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course, if I had been invited." She added semi-annoyed.

Helena let out a bitter laugh. "No one came, we didn't even plan it."

"Well how did Bruce-I mean, uh, Vic, take it?"

For a moment Helena was quiet. "First, he freaked 'cause marriage is a government plot, but then he was fine with it. He even said if he had to be married to someone that he was glad it was me since he loved me so much. What a load of shit." She sniffed refusing to cry in front of Wonder Woman.

"Why was it a load of, uh, dung?" Diana asked. "What happened?"

"He-he lied to me about something big. Really big. Now I don't know what else he lied about or if he means what he says or if I'm just his fuck-toy or something. I don't even know if he really loves me." She whispered.

Diana was quiet for a minute. "Do you love him?"

"Well, yeah, I mean do you think I'd be so upset if I didn't? He's a little weird sometimes but, I really loved him, you know?"

"I am also having troubles like yours." Diana admitted sympathetically.

Helena looked up red-eyed. "How so?"

"With men." Diana sighed. "Well, _a _man. For a small time we weren't sure if we would work out, and in that time he became intoxicated and slept with Catwoman. Then he also told me something else-"

"He told you he's my biological parent, right?" Helena guessed already knowing the answer. She'd caught the way she said 'Bruce' before Vic, after all, she'd been with a detective for almost four years.

"... Yes." Diana said slowly. "I am still hurt, but if he would just do something to show that he cared I would possibly give him another chance. I am very fond of him."

"Can't see why." Helen smirked slightly.

"Well, why don't we talk about your husband." Diana said quickly changing the subject. "What did he do wrong?"

"He lied." Helena said coldly.

"About?"

"He knew. He knew that Bruce and Selina were the ones who... conceived me. He knew, for three weeks he knew, and he didn't say a word!" Helen spat.

"Well, does he lie often? Question does not strike me as one to trust much."

"He doesn't trust people, well, he trusts me at least, but that's it. Q doesn't lie 'cause he knows I'll kick his ass and hold-out on him, but the mans a snoop. How the hell did he even know that when I didn't!"

"Well, why do you think he chose now to lie?" Diana asked carefully.

"I don't know." Helena sighed. "Probably figured I'd stay with him no matter what so now it's okay to start lying."

"That does not sound like the man you just described." Diana began. "Can you think of another reason?"

"Well, I hate to admit it, but Vic's pretty much got me figured out." Helena sighed taking a sip of her water. "He knows just about everything about me and the Mafia and everything, he even helped me go to kill Mandragora the first time. I thought that was sweet."

Diana resisted the urge to say that wasn't the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. "Is that why you care about him?"

"Well, yeah, partly. I don't know, we always clicked pretty well and got along and stuff, but now..."

"You said he knows you." Diana reminded her. "So if he knew you'd be angry than why did he still lie?"

"I think, I think he was trying in his own stupid way to protect me." Helen admitted. "I mean he knows how much Mama and Papa mean to me, and he doesn't like it when I get upset." She paused. "Vic's sweet, a little misinformed sometimes, but he tries. I don't know, maybe he was trying to figure out how to tell me without it hurting."

"What did you do when you found out?" Diana questioned.

"Yelled. Swore. Screamed. Flung my wedding ring at his face. Told him I hated him and never wanted to see him again."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Hate him and never want to see him again?"

"I don't know. I mean, I love him, God, I love him... but he lied about something so huge... I don't know if we can get past this."

_Silence._

"What did you do?"

"Pardon?" Diana asked.

"When he told you about Selina and, well, me." Helena clarified.

"I was heart-broken and furious, but an Amazon controls herself. I quietly said I needed some time to think and left. Then I punched a few dozen androids senseless."

A choked laugh came form Helena. "You handled that a lot better than I would have."

Diana smiled lightly. "You are a different warrior than I. But a warrior nonetheless." The Amazon suddenly paused. "Um, Helena, from a warrior to a warrior... may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"It is a tad bit personal."

"Okay, what?"

"Well, um, what is it like to ah, physically become, er, intimate with someone?"

"You mean, like, sex?"

"Well yes. What does it feel like to have, um, that."

Helenas' mouth twitched into a smile. "You can say sex, Diana, we all have it."

"So you have?" Diana exclaimed. "What was it like? I know you are supposed to wait until marriage or true love."

"Um... yeah, you're _supposed _too."

"So you did with your husband?"

"...Sure."

"That must have been a very special wedding night."

"Uhhh, yeah, heh, wedding night." Helena lied. Wedding night, first date, same difference.

"...So what was it like?"

"Well, the first time it hurts." Helena explained awkwardly. "But then it feels awesome."

"Awesome." Diana repeated. "How does it feel when you and your husband make love?"

"Incredible." Helena smiled. "I mean, it's feels so damn good. Really hot and fun, pleasurable beyond belief, and he's very, uh, equipped."

"So it has helped your relationship?"

"Yep. Well, I thought it did."

"Oh. Does it ever get boring?" Diana asked curiously.

"No, but if it does it's not very hard to make it interesting again. You know, get kinda kinky."

"Are you and your husband, uh, kinky?"

Helena snorted. "Probably more than we should be. But hey, if it makes it better, than why not."

"And how do you be 'kinky'?" Diana continued.

"Oh, you know, whipped cream, outfits, role play, handcuffs, whips, going at it in different places like the kitchen."

"I do not understand, why would you use those things?" Diana frowned. How could any of those things possibly be sexual?

"Oh, jeez." Helena muttered rubbing her face. Explaining how to be kinky to a 1,226 year-old immortal virgin was not exactly what she came here for. "You can use whipped cream to spread on each others bodies and lick it off, outfits to dress up sexy, role play for fantasies, hand cuffs are the best because you get to tie him up and do whatever you want to him, whips are good for power and making it hotter, and changing up where you do the deed gives it an edge."

"And you two do these things to each other!" Diana squeaked.

"Um, that and some other stuff." Helena admitted. "But, are you seriously still a virgin?"

"Yes, it that so hard to believe? I grew up on an island of women and warriors with no contact with mankind."

"Well, yeah, but you dated Bruce for how long. . ?"

"Almost three months. But we've cared for each other for longer."

Helena shook her head in disbelief. "So the man-whore is dating Wonder Woman and hasn't tried to get in your pants yet? I'm in shock."

"Well, we have kissed." Diana huffed. "But no, Bruce understands and will not do anything until I am ready."

"Whatever you say." Helen muttered looking unconvinced. No wonder he slept with the egg donor, he'd been celibate for three months. Although, he could have found another way. . . "Look, I still have a lot of anger to take out, so I'm gonna go. Thanks, by the way."

"You are welcome." Diana nodded walking out of the gym.

"Um, Diana?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you two work it out. I might hate Bruce but I'd rather have you as a mother or step-mother than Catbitch."

"You should not talk about your mother that may." Diana chided lightly. ". . . But I agree slightly. And Helena, I would be very honored to call you my step-daughter, you are a fine young woman. Question is lucky to have you." She smiled as she left.

Helen frowned again, and began to punch the bag without mercy. Wonder Woman as her step-Mother, what had her life become? Whose life was this? Sure it made her feel proud, but she already had a mother. A mother she wished was here right now.

Panting and breathless, she kicked the bag as it swung wildly around the gym. For a second it was Vic, than Bruce, Than Selina, then back to Vic.

She hated him.

She loved him.

She didn't know. But God, did she want a distraction, just to escape for a few seconds from this nightmare.

"Helena?" A voice called. She stiffened, she knew that voice. That was Vics' voice.

She called out that she was here and patiently waited for him to walk down the stairs like a lioness waiting for prey.

Then she started kicking the punching bag before he entered the room.

* * *

Diana wandered into her room thinking about her chat with Helena.

She could definitely see a few similarities between her and Bruce. Same annoyed glare. Same smirk. Same bad attitude.

But there were a lot of differences. Different personality, different looks, different outlets.

Deep in thought, she almost missed a letter lying on her bed. Intrigued, she opened it and carefully read;

_Dear Diana,_

_I'm sorry. I should never have done what I did. I can make excuses; that I was drunk, bitter, unaware, young, whatever, but they don't really matter. I hurt you, and for that I'm sorry._

_You reacted better to the news better than any other woman would have. Hell, you **are **better than any other woman, mortal or immortal. I'm sorry I lied, at the time I thought it was the right thing to do, but I now realize I was wrong. I thought I could protect you from my past, but I now realize you don't need protection, you already know._

_I was wrong to lie, and I'm willing to suck up my pride and say that. I should have told you about Helena from the start, but please understand I could barely even tell Alfred this. I know it sounds like I'm making up excuses, but it's true. I was afraid. Afraid of loosing you, afraid of seeing you hurt, afraid of Helena knowing, I don't know._

_I was a coward. Then, as if you weren't hurt enough, I slept with Selina. Please know this, we're over and done. Permanently. I lusted her, but I love you. I know I've never told you, but it's true. I, Batman, am in love with Wonder Woman. I, Bruce Wayne, am in love with Diana._

_I know this isn't enough for you to come running in my arms again. But maybe it's enough to talk at least. I hope it is, but I'm not so sure I deserve someone as amazing as you. I don't think anyone is, but you showed an interest in me and gave me a chance. Me: the emotional wasteland without a heart. You really are Wonder Woman._

_I love you. Please forgive me if you can, but I understand if you can't. _

_Love,_

_Your Knight_

Diana was fighting back tears as she finished the letter. She closed her eyes and pressed it to her lips, debating how to respond.

She decided to talk to him. Just talk, and see if he meant it and was truly sorry.

He had better not be toying with her again

* * *

**A/N So... here's some more BM/WW, kinda, for those complaining about the lack of it:) **

**A/N Read and Review**


	25. Irony Sucks

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.**

**Huntress Wayne- Why thank you, I try:)**

**Kaliann- Yep, I think Diana would be pretty good at giving advice considering she's a couple hundred years old.**

**DaisyJane- That actually does sound more Amazonian, sorry if I'm making Diana hideously out of character, but I don't know that much about Amazons except for what Wikipedia taught me and a few Greek mythology books:)**

**JLluvr- Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to read to find out:D**

**JezCul646- Thanks, and LOL that scene was so fun to write:)**

**hi- Sorry about the semi-overload of BMWW, but a lot of people have been saying I've been ignoring them so I gave them some time. Don't worry, this has a lot of FL/HG/GL in it.**

**Cooper101- So many questions, so little time to answer them:)**

**Knight Watcher- I figured Bruce needed a shot at forgiveness, and yeah, Q's gonna have some time with Helena:)**

**Guest- I think that Helen and Diana are a little bit alike actually (at least in the DCAU), and I figured Bruces' girls needed to chat and get things out in the open:)**

**PrincessJazzy23- They're making a WW show? Oh Hera, I wonder how bad they'll mess her up. Is anyone else gonna be in it?**

**ChristinaWasHere- Yep, I've done a few fillers, but now the pace is gonna really pick up again:)**

* * *

Wally grinned as he bent down to pick up his towel.

Last night with Linda had been awesome! First they went and saw this crazy funny movie with a talking donkey and an ogre, then they went out to eat at a little diner where the food was incredible and since Flash ate there no one cared how much Wally ate, and after an awesome date they went back to their apartment and-

Well, Wally's ears turned red and he couldn't stop grinning at the thought.

John noticed this dopey grin and frowned.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well last night me and my girlfriend did something pretty amazing." He said forever being a gentleman and not giving it completely away.

John's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You and Shayera had sex last nigh while she's pregnant with _twins_?"

Wally cursed himself silently. Why was it when he finally got an awesome girlfriend he had to pretend to be the father of his best friends children? "Uh, yeah." Wally lied.

John frowned. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Nope."

Johns' frown deepened. "Well aren't you worried about the kids?"

"Of course I am GL, but I'm pretty sure you can do that while your pregnant."

John sighed and sat down.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" Wally asked.

"Wally, what have I done? I was acting like an ass because I didn't want to play Destiny's bitch, but now my son's never gonna be born. I killed him." John whispered.

At that moment it took all of Wally's strength not to instantly tell his friend about how he hadn't killed his son and he was gonna be a Daddy in about three weeks. "You didn't kill him John, maybe you'll get him after all."

"How? She's with you right now, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but who knows, maybe we won't work out."

"Are you gonna ditch her with two kids?" John asked snapping his head up. "Because I will break your legs if you hurt her like that."

"No-No! I wouldn't do that! I just meant maybe I die or something and you two get married and have Rex." Wally lied. He hoped he had a long time to live and maybe have a few little Wally's that were actually related to him.

John looked at him suspiciously before his gaze softened. "Sorry man, this is just hard for me, you know?"

"I know. Hey, John?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Shay as the future mother of your kids, or for Shay?"

John paused. "I love Shayera, I have since I laid eyes on her. But when she betrayed us, that killed me. It hurt so bad, I didn't want to still love her. Mari was good for that, she was someone to care for without getting hurt to badly. But then I found out Shayera and I were supposed to have Rex and that mixed everything up. So to answer your question, I love Shay for Shay, but the thought of her being the mother of my children made me love her more."

"So, the first one?"

"Yes."

"Man, why couldn't you two have worked this out! Now I'm fathering twins (_That aren't even mine!) _and screwing up with my best friend!"

"Wally, I don't hate you if that's what you mean." John sighed. "Just promise you'll take good care of her."

"I will." Wally promised.

And to take good care of her, Wally was going to get them back together.

* * *

"Helen?"

"What?"

Vic felt slight relief pulse through him, thank God he'd finally found her. He'd spent the last day and a half searching the city for her, fearing slightly that she'd committed suicide. The thought scared the hell out of him.

He quietly entered the gym and took in the sight of Helena kicking the snot out of a punching bag. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that it wasn't him, which quickly turned into a; _Please don't let me become the bag she's maiming._

Vic slowly walked towards her, hands buried deep in his pockets. "Um, hello."

"Hi." She growled.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"No."

"Then why the hell did you ask?" She spat giving the bag one final kick with a loud _crack! _as the chain snapped and the bag was thrown against the wall with a _thud!_

"Uh..." Vic mumbled intelligently as his mind had a brief image of the bag being him. Ouch.

Breathing heavily she looked at him oddly. "Come over here." She demanded quietly.

Vic looked confused, but came over without any protests.

She continued looking at him strangely, "Why is your shirt torn?"

"You're m-Catwoman scratched me."

"Why?"

"I pissed her off."

"Mm. Take off your shirt."

"Uh, what?"

"Your shirt, take it off." She ordered.

Vic looked at her curiously but did as he was told removing his overcoat, jacket, and shirt leaving only the tie on. Helena walked up to him and gently placed her hands on his chest, slowly moving her right hand over the three scratch marks on his chest.

She traced them with her fingers softly before tilting her head up and laying a rough kiss on her husbands neck.

"Er, Helena?" Vic said as she possessively kissed his neck.

"Mm?" She mumbled pressing against him tightly.

"Helen. . ?"

"Shut up." She growled into his ear as she shoved him against a wall.

"Ngh!" Vic winced as collided into the cement wall. Helena ignore him and continued to kiss up his neck and jaw line.

"Er, Helena, this is very unprofessional." Vic choked out.

Helen kissed her way up is jaw before whispering in his ear, "Don't care."

"Uh, alright." He muttered as she nibbled and licked his ear. "Can we at least go back to my room or-"

"Shut. Up." She growled beginning to yank at his belt until it came off with a_ snap_! With a wicked grin she began to unbutton his pants.

Q gulped quietly. Why, why, why did they have to do this in the middle of the Metro Towers' gym? Sure, Ollie and Dinah had been caught 'sparring' in here once or twice, but still! Not that he figured telling Helena this would change her mind judging by the way she kept licking her lips.

Vic let out a light gasp at the sudden rush of air around his genitals as Helen yanked his pants down to his ankles. Without a second thought she jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. With a wicked gleam she instantly lifted her shirt off her head and tossed it to the side of the gym.

Vic whimpered when he realized she hadn't been wearing a bra. She pulled his head down onto her breasts, groaning as he began to pepper them with light kisses. She bent her head down until her mouth was at level with his ear and ordered, "Take. Me. Now."

"You're, uh, still wearing pants." Vic pointed out moving his hands down her back and frantically taking off her pants until she was standing there in only a very tiny purple thong. Helena licked her lips and rubbed the tip of his member seductively, making sure it was hard. It was. With a grunt she slipped off the panties and jumped on her husband again.

Licking his ear she demanded, "Fuck me, fuck me so hard I'll never be able to stand up straight again with that massive rock between your legs."

Vic turned bright red. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt Helena slide down and surround him. Helena moaned as Vic gasped, _Jesus, give a man a little warning!_

He felt her bite his neck and scratch her nails down his back, gasping for him to move faster and harder inside her. They were going at it very, very rough, harder than they had in a while.

Vic wasn't stupid, he knew this wasn't their usual love-making, this was fucking. Glorious fucking, but fucking nonetheless. He tried to remember the last time him and Helena had fucked. It had been years.

She breathed at him filthy things as she grounded against him. He felt her tackle him to the ground and pin him with her knees. He groaned as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth, nibbling his navel as he tried to kiss her neck.

Helena was easily loosing herself in the sensations. Talking to Diana about sex with Vic had made her very...frisky, and hey, she wanted a distraction. What better way to distract herself than an awesome romp in the gym? She looked at Vic, face contorted, eyes half closed in pleasure with his hands squeezing her thighs together as she rode him.

Helen bit her lip as Vic pleased her gently. She didn't want gentle, she wanted rough. She didn't want to show she cared, she wanted to pound each others bodies senselessly into the floor and orgasm so much that her thighs would be dripping in pleasure.

Vic watched Helena squirm and bite her lip, trying to control herself. He bucked his hips trying to give her some of the pleasure he'd been recieving. He heard her moan as she shivered above him as he caressed her breast with his hot mouth. Helen responded by biting his taunt nipples and raking her nails down his chest hard enough to draw blood as a reminder she wanted a hard romp of fucking to forget, not a loving round of make-up sex to apologize.

She began to cry out in Italian as she reached her climax before releasing her sweet seed inside of him with a shriek. Feeling her tighten around his throbbing manhood and spending in him was too much for Vic to handle as he moaned and spent inside her making her shiver in delight. For a few minutes they lay there panting and trying to come down from the high.

Vic turned over to his side, pulling out of Helen and making her moan slightly. He sighed as he pulled on his pants before draping an arm around her, pulling her close and wrapping his coat around her body. He felt her tremble with tears she wouldn't let fall and tenderly pressed his lips against her forehead.

He knew he wasn't completely forgiven, not by a long shot, but he would be there for her when she was ready. He'd hold her when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Even though he hated nothing more than to watch his Helena cry.

* * *

Diana bit her lip and stared at the phone.

"Come on Diana, you need to call him." Shayera reminded her.

"I know that, but I am stilll unsure how to procede."

"Just pick up the phone, dial the number, and it will magically connect you to him." Shayera smirked.

Diana glared at her. "Well, at least I would have the nerve to tell Bruce I was carrying his child and not blame it on someone else."

Shayera frowned. "Hey, I was just kidding! That actually hurt..."

"Sorry, forgive me?"

"Sure." Shay sighed sitting on Dianas' bed slowly. Another side effect of having a belly big enough to rival Santas' was that she could never stand up for very long.

Diana looked at her curiously. "How far along are you now?"

"Pretty far. The doctor says about three more weeks and I'm good." Shayera admitted. "Thank God for short terms, how do women do this for nine months?"

"Don't look at me." Diana shrugged. "Do I look like someone who would know what that's like?"

"Well, considering you're a virgin princess, I'm gonna have to go with no." Shayera smiled rubbing her tummy. "You don't know what you're missing out on. Sex is amazing."

"I've been told. I actually was just discussing it with Huntress earlier in the gym."

"You talk to that crazy murderer?" Shayera asked in surprise.

Diana felt a twinge of annoyance. "Yes, though I believe calling her crazy is a tad hypocritical. Many consider you insane as well."

"True, but come on, she's dating the Question! She can't be that sane, I mean have you met the guy?"

"He is a bit...odd, but we should not judge them unless we wish to be judged."

"Forever the diplomat, right Di? But why were you talking to her?"

"Oh she was upset after finding out that Bruce was her fa-family friend." Diana quickly lied.

"That's not what you were going to say." Shayera pouted. Suddenly her mind flashed back to what Wally told her, "Wait a minute, Bruce isn't really her Dad, is he?"

"How did you find out!" Diana exclaimed.

"Wally told me!"

"How did he find out?"

"He heard you and Bruce talking about it!"

"I am going to maim him!" Diana declared. How dare he eavesdrop!

"You can't, then who's supposed to be my babies Daddy's?"

"Their actual father, perhaps?"

"You know what I mean. But Bruce, as in our Batty, beloved Bruce, has a little murdering bastard running around?"

"Well, yes. But I would not use those words. Shayera, do not tell anyone I told you this." Diana begged.

"Fine, but if I do agree then you have to talk to Bruce, deal?"

"Fine." Diana growled. "But I was going to anyway."

"I'm so sure."

_Silence._

"So, do you know their genders?"

"No, but I find out tomorrow. Hey Di, wanna be the Godmother?"

"You would allow me that responsibility?" Diana exclaimed.

"Sure, if you want to be."

"I would be honored too." Diana assured her. "And the Godfather?"

"Wally. I figured after all the shit I've put him through he deserves it."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Yeah, figured it would make him happy."

"Shayera, did you want your children?" Diana asked.

"Well, only one, but now that there's two, I can't wait." Shayera admitted. "Why?"

"I-I would like to have children someday." Diana explained. "I just hope I am able to have them."

"Hey, the Gods owe you." Shayera reasoned getting up to leave.

"But you have to have sex to get children, Di!" She called as she left.

Diana smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Metropolis**

A blue portal flashed opened and four figures fell out.

"Ow! Watch it Sagelli!"

"You watch it, Kent!"

"What about me?"

"Can it Iris!"

"All of you be quiet so I can think!"

"Sorry TL."

"'TL', I can't believe you went with that as your name."

"Did I ask for your opinion, Red? No, now shut up!"

"Um, guys, where are we?"

The four figures looked around. "Now _that _is a good question."

"Hey TL, look at the buildings."

"Oh, I guess 'when' is a better word."

"So now what do we do?"

". . .Let's make a call."

* * *

**A/N So, Next: Bruce and Diana have a conversation. Also, a little cliff-hanger, don't worry if you're confused it'll make sense later.**

**A/N Read and Review pretty please with sugar on top! **


	26. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.**

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Oh, the poll's finished, you'll have to read to see Rexs' siblings gender.**

* * *

Vic looked up from his computer at Helena.

"Are you going to bed now?" He asked seeing her stand up and stretch.

"Hmph." Was all he got in response as she walked up the steps.

"Uh, should I come up or. . ?"

Helena scowled at him but didn't say a word as she walked into their bedroom. Vic sighed and shut down his computer as he got up to follow her. "So, how was your day?"

"Fine." She growled slipping underneath the sheets.

"Uh, alright then." Vic muttered as he took off his clothes until he was only in boxers and sat down next to her on the bed. "You sure you're alright?"

"I told you I'm fine." She muttered pulling the sheet up to her chin.

Vic looked at her unconvinced. "Helena. . ."

"What? I'm fine, okay. Leave me alone."

"Well, if you're sure." Vic sighed in defeat as he got under the covers. Sure she was fine, that's why she wasn't talking or smiling or teasing him like she should have been doing. He didn't know when she was going to open up and let it out, but he hoped it would be soon.

He tried to wrap an arm around her waist which she smacked away. He fought back a groan, at least he was getting to sleep in their bed again. He figured it would be at least two months before she let him join her again.

He watched her move as far away from him as possible in their bed. It was a very nice bed, comfortable and warm, but not to hot. Big so they could sprawl out as much as they pleased, good to cuddle and make-love in.

He inwardly sighed, not that they'd be doing a lot of cuddling or love-making for a while. Though the romp in the gym was still fresh in his mind, he knew that was more of a distraction

He didn't know whether he should have been grateful for it or hate it. Helena had barely spoken a word to him since.

He'd take sleeping on the couch over the silent treatment any day.

He looked at her sadly, "I love you." He tried hoping she would at least speak to him again.

He tried to ignore the breaking of his heart when she didn't say a word.

* * *

"Hey, how far back in time do you think we went?"

"Well, judging by this tabloid, Justin Bieber hasn't come out of the closet yet, so I'd say, oh, maybe fifteen years."

"Such a shame he had a kid with Miley Cyrus before he realized it." Sighed one of the figures.

"Yeah, but at least now he's happy with his boyfrie-"

"Yeah, guys, we have bigger problems than Justin Bieber's sexuality right now! I don't know if you noticed, but we we've been sent back in time. We need to do a role-call."

"Alright, if you're not here say so!"

"Wow Sagelli, you're hilarious. Now, role call; Supergirl?"

The blue-eyed brunette smiled. "Lara Kent here."

"Zip?"

A red-haired girl with hazel eyes shot her a lop-sided grin. "If I say I'm not here, than does that mean I'm invisible?"

"Iris..."

"Iris West is invisible!" She giggled.

"God, how did I get stuck with you?" TL muttered shaking her head. "Arsenale?"

"I already told you not to call me that! Why can't you just call me Sagelli like everyone else?"

"Gina..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alive." Gina Bertinelli-Sage muttered.

"I'm alive to!" Piped up a blonde girl.

"Oh, thank God. Arrowette's alive." Gina muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up! At least my name's in English!"

"Sophia isn't English."

"My other name, stupid!" Sophia Queen fumed.

Iris West started humming 'Why can't we be friends?' a little to loudly.

"Yeah, we get it, Zip. And I'm here to." TL said grumbled.

Gina made her eyes grow wide. "No _way_, I thought you were dead, Rebecca!"

TL narrowed her eyes. "I told you, call me TL when I'm in my uniform."

Arrowette raised an eyebrow. "But you couldn't do any better than 'Thanagarian Lantern'? That's not even original!"

"I'm going with Blondie." Iris smiled. "And so would Jai if he was here. Does anybody know where he went?"

"I thought twins had like some sort of telepathy." Lara frowned.

"Nah, that's just a myth." Zip shrugged. "Thank God, too. Could you imagine having Impulse's thoughts in your head all day?"

"No." Came the collective response.

Suddenly a _boom!_ went off behind them.

"Oh no, don't tell me Lexie got blasted here to!" Iris groaned.

At the mention of Lex Luthors' daughter Alexandra Luthor, or Lexie, the group groaned. "I hope not, could you imagine all the damage she'd do if she was here?" Lara squeaked.

"Hey missy, toughen up! You're made of steel after all." Gina pointed out.

"Don't call me 'missy', I'm older than you." Supergirl glared.

"Oooh, three and a half months." Arsenale taunted.

"Ahem." Rebecca coughed before they could tear each other to pieces. "But we have bigger problems."

"Oh, yeah..." Iris muttered. "Race ya'!"

"No, wait!" TL called as the other girls bolted.

"Ugh, why did I have to get stuck babysitting a bunch of pre-teen twerps instead of Rex?" She muttered as she flew off.

She wondered if she was born yet.

* * *

"So, Bruce, you said you had something to tell me?"

Bruce sighed. "I don't feel comfortable with this."

"But you're going to say it anyways. _Right?_"

Bruce glared. "Whatever."

"Now Bruce, is that any way to speak to me?"

"You're enjoying this way to much." Bruce accused.

"Just tell me how you feel. From the heart."

"I feel like you're a boyscout who's to concerned with their teammates' lives."

Clark scowled at him. "Come on Bruce, all I'm asking is for you to be honest about your feelings for once. Is that to hard to ask?"

"Yes."

Clark glared at him wearily. "Remember what we talked about, just tell me how you feel."

"Look." Bruce snarled. "I don't feel comfortable-"

"Hey man, just do it!" John called. "We're all sick of your tension so if you could just settle it I won't judge you!"

Clark looked at him expectantly.

"Look, the truth is I've had feelings-"

"'Feelings' Bruce, that's the best you can do?" Clark sighed.

"I love you okay!" Bruce shouted gritting his teeth.

Clark thought this over for a minute. "Well when you tell Diana this I hope you have something written down. That was terrible."

"Well pretending you were Diana for practice isn't exactly fun for me either." Bruce hissed.

"It doesn't have to be fun, this is for practice." Clark reminded him. "I know you love her and John's right, there's to much tension between you two. It's not good for the team."

"John isn't exactly the best man in the world when it comes to relationship advice." Bruce said coldly.

"But he has a point." Clark argued.

"I know that, Kent. Why the hell do you think I'm practicing saying it to her?"

Clark groaned. Why did such a smart man have to act so stupid? "I understand, now how do you plan on telling her this?"

"She called me up today and said she wanted to talk to me tonight in the Batcave."

"Is that where you'll be doing it?"

"Yes."

"Well, now was that so hard?" Superman smiled.

Batman glared at him. "Yes."

* * *

"Lantern, are you there?"

John touched his com-link. "Yeah, why?"

"A disturbance has been reported in Metropolis. I need you to see if our services are required."

"Why can't Supes do it?"

"He and Batman are currently busy." J'onn explained tonelessly.

"Alright, Lantern out." John sighed wearily.

He wondered what was in Metropolis.

* * *

**A/N So... LOTS of things are going to happen in the next chapter:)**

**A/N Read and Review**


	27. Let's Talk

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.**

**I love you reviewers:)**

* * *

Helena tightened the coat around her body as she walked down the streets.

She had a lot on her mind.

She felt tired, confused, sad, betrayed...everything she should have been used to feeling. But this was so. . .unusual. She just found out that her life was a lie, her two worst enemies were her parents, the people she donned a costume for weren't even her family, that Vic had lied to her for almost a month...

She didn't even know what her name was anymore. Helena Rosa Wayne-Bertinelli-Sage didn't sound right, and it didn't feel right.

She missed the days when she was just Helena Rosa Bertinelli. Hell, she even missed calling herself Helena Rosa Bertinelli-Sage.

Bertinelli-Sage...BS... Helena let out a bitter laugh. Oh, the irony. The whole marriage was a load of BS, Vic had probably only stayed with her because of guilt. Bastard.

Her mind wandered to the romp in the gym. That had been good, hell it had been great. But it wasn't out of love or passion, it was out of an aching pain and the need to be distracted. It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed it, but God how she needed a way to take out all these damn emotions. Vic should have been happy he wasn't a human punching bag.

She wondered what Bruce (she was never, ever calling him Dad) was doing. If he had made up with Diana, if he was sleeping with Selina still, why he hadn't told her after all those years...

An inexplicable pain swelled up in her chest. Bruce didn't like her, she didn't like Bruce. But hey, the man could have shown a little bit of something other than contempt for her over the years. All those times he said she was crazy and unstable, called her a cheap slut to her face, said he wanted her out of his city, was she that bad of a person?

She might have hated him, but it still hurt a little bit that her own father couldn't stand her.

Of course, she probably would never think of him as that. When ever she heard the word 'Dad' Franco Bertinelli popped into her head followed by childhood memories she treasured.

For Mafios, blood was more important than anything. The fact that Papa had taken her in, called her his, treated her like a son, and spoiled her rotten made her feel very loved. She wasn't blood, but they treated her like she was. She might not have had their blood in her veins, but they were still her real family.

No matter who said otherwise.

For a brief second, sadness came back. She thought Vic was part of her family, too. The best part of her family because she got to actually choose this member and he wasn't in the Mafia.

Why didn't he tell her? Sure she would have been a little...upset, but she was a big girl. She could have taken it. And then she could have had someone to talk to. She wished he was here with her, hugging her tightly as he whispered that it would all somehow be okay.

Then she kicked herself for wishing that.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the car next to her slow down as she walked. When she finally acknowledged its presence, a window opened a crack as a dart shot out and lodged itself into her neck before she could dodge it.

Her vision began to get fuzzy, her head was spinning in circles as her knees buckled and she collapsed to the cement sidewalk with a groan.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Why does she have to have super strength? Lex never had that!"

"Lex never had a Daddy to make a pill that gives you unlimited strength." TL reminded her.

"Steroids for our generation, nice." Arsenale smirked aiming a throwing knife at Lexie and letting it fly, pinning her to the wall by her collar with deadly accuracy.

The thirteen year-old smiled at them wickedly, brushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "You thought that would stop me?" She laughed breaking the knife in half.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you "Don't do drugs, give hugs!"?" Iris West asked speeding over and punching the teenager in the arm.

"I do not use drugs!" Lexie yelled throwing a car at Arrowette and Sagelli who dodged it with ease.

"The whole throwing-a-car-at-us thing isn't making me believe you!" Sophia Queen shouted.

"Why you stupid little-" She was cut off by a blue blur swooping down and lifting her off the ground.

"I think you need a lesson in manners." Supergirl hissed soaring upwards and dangling the older girl by the arms.

"Put me down you bitch!" Lexie snarled.

Lara let out a gasp, shocked at hearing such a horrible word. "That's a bad word!"

"Oh, you are so your fathers daughter." Lexie growled.

"Likewise." Lara glared.

"Hey you should drop her!" Shouted Iris.

"Yeah!" Agreed Sophie.

"Seriously!" Agreed Gina.

Supergirl looked at Lexie, debating what to do. Suddenly, a red and black blur swooped under her and smacked Lex Luthors' daughter in the head with a _thud!_.

"Don't you just hate hard decisions?" Rebecca shrugged as they floated back to the ground.

"Aw, I was hoping you would have dropped her." Zip pouted. "Then Jai would have time to skateboard and I could go to the movies and see the whole thing for once."

"And I'd be able to shop more." Agreed Sophie.

"And I would get more time to do my homework." Lara smiled.

"Nerd." Gina snickered.

"You all shouldn't be upset because you let someone live. You're just kids!" Thanagarian Lady scolded.

"Well you're just a teenager." Pointed out Sophie.

"And you're a bunch of eleven year-old I'm stuck babysitting." She replied coolly.

"Alright, first of all at least half of us are twelve." Started Gina. "And second, none of us asked for help. Did you like having Teen Titans watch you when you were in Pre-Justice, because I don't."

"I didn't, but I still did it." TL replied.

"Look, having you, Rex, Superboy, AquaDude, Huntsgirl, Silhouette, Inquirer, Songbird, Deity, and Fire Man take turns babysitting us isn't what we signed up for." Sophie sighed.

"Yeah, especially for me since three of them are my older siblings who already boss me around, and another one is my annoying and rich Aunt." Gina added.

"Look, I'm just saying-what's that?" TL suddenly asked seeing two figures run towards them.

Gina squinted her eyes. "Well it kinda looks like-oh, no."

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Who are you kids and what are you doing?" John asked floating down towards him, Flash following from behind.

A red-head with white wings and green eyes stared at him. "Daddy!" She squeaked.

_Judas Priest, not again! _Thought John.

* * *

Vic ran a quick scan over the monitor for Gotham City he was staring at.

There were a lot of people in Gotham, and the city was overflowing with crime. So, he tried to check the security cameras in the city as much as he could.

He half-heartily looked at his computer, half of his mind thinking about Helena. He knew they would get through this, their love was so strong. This marriage would last, he knew it would.

He hoped Helen was thinking the same way.

Suddenly, a feed caught his attention. He saw Helena walking down the street, head down, lost in her thoughts.

A surge of guilt went through him, his poor Helena. Why did her life have to be so cruel? She didn't deserve it.

He watched her walk sadly, oblivious to her surroundings. He noticed a car following her, trying to dismiss it as paranoia. No way could it be after Helena.

Then, a window opened a crack and before he knew it, Helena was lying on the ground with a dart in her neck.

Terror took hold as he watched helplessly, seeing them pick her up and put her in the car.

He jumped out of his seat and ran as fast as he could to get help.

Someone had just kidnapped his Helena.

They were going to pay.

* * *

Bruce straightened his tie as he waited for Diana to show up.

This could be the last chance he got with her, and he needed to make it count.

So he had gone and set up a table for two in the bat cave, threw on a suit, and asked Alfred to make traditional Greek food for his lovely princess.

He heard the caves enterance open up. "Bruce?" Diana called making his heart skip a beat.

"Down here." He replied.

He heard the soft click of her heels as she walked down the stairs. He wondered if she was being this slow on purpose.

He felt his jaw drop a little when he saw what she was wearing. It was a little red cocktail dress that hung on to every curve of her body, a low cut in the front revealing a tantalizing amount of cleavage, her hair down, and black heels to top it off.

Even though her Wonder Woman costume showed much more, she had never looked so sensual.

She smirked when she saw his expression. "Hello Bruce."

"Uh, er, Hello Diana." He choked out.

Diana smiled. "I got your letter. You wanted to talk," She gestured to where the table was set.

"Then let's talk."

* * *

**A/N I know I'm mean, but I just love writing cliff-hangers:)**

**A/N Read and Review**


	28. Sucky Explanations

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.**

**Hey reviewers, have I mentioned how great you are lately?**

* * *

_"What?" _John exclaimed in disbelief.

The winged girl covered her mouth. "Shit, um, I was kidding, heh."

"No you weren't!" A younger and smaller red-head exlaimed. "He's yours and Rexs' dad, duh!"

"IRIS!" The winged girl shouted.

"Whoops." The girl, Iris, shrugged.

"Waitaminute!" Wally shouted staring at Iris. "Why do have a costume like me?"

Iris looked at her uniform. It was a red, sleeveless dress with knee-high gold boots, a mask, and the Flash symbol on the chest with her hair tied in two pigtails. "Because...I'm a fan girl." She lied.

"Oh, no you don't! If I go down you're going down with me! Uncle Wally, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Iris!" TL exclaimed.

"D-Daughter!" Wally yelped.

"Just be glad you're meeting me instead of Jai. I'm the better twin." She smiled.

"TWINS!" Wally shouted.

"Wait, what did you call me?" GL asked quietly looking at the winged girl.

"Um, Daddy." She repeated.

"Th-that's not possible. Shayera's with Wally."

"What?" Iris sqeaked. "Daddy how could you? Mom's gonna be so upset!"

"Mom!" Wally whimpered.

"Okay, okay, what the hell is going on?" GL demanded. "Who are you all?"

"Well, I'm Lara, or Supergirl in my time." A girl with blue eyes and raven hair explained. "I'm also Superman's kid. Well, his youngest. Collin's six years older than me." She explained.

John looked at her. Dark hair, long-sleeved blue dress, red boots and a matching cape, it looked like something Clarks' kid would wear. That, and his symbol was on her chest.

"Um, and I'm Arrowette, but my real name's Sophie." A blond girl said. "You know, Arrow and Canarys' daughter." John did a mental check. Blond, green mini dress with matching tights under it, calf-high boots, and elbow length gloves topped off with a bow and quiver.

"Wait a minute, how do you feel about the environment?" Wally sighed.

"I'd chain myself to a tree for-"

"She's Ollie's." Wally interrupted. "What about you, Red?"

A petite red-head looked at him semi-annoyed. "Sagelli, or Arsenale." She said pronouncing it Sah-jel-ee.

"Arsenale?"

"It's Italian for Arsenal. I would have used that but stupid Roy already took it." She muttered.

Wally looked at her. Baggy black pants, long-sleeved purple top showing her navel, and an array of knives on her with two deadly swords strapped to her back.

"Right...and whose little killer are you?"

"Huntress and Question."

"Should've guessed." Wally grinned.

"What about you?" John asked staring at the girl who had called him Daddy.

"Oh, this is a little awkward, um..." She trailed off biting her lip. "My name's Rebecca, or Thanagarian Lady, and um, my mom's Shayera, and, well, you're my Dad." She finished.

All Hell broke loose.

* * *

Helena woke up with a killer headache.

She groaned, attempting to sit up, but it was no good. She couldn't feel her legs, or the rest of her for that matter. Blearily, she opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in a small cell in a dark room, God only knew where. But it was freezing in here! She frowned, she should have brought a sweater.

"Ah, I see our prisoner is awake." Came a voice from behind her. "Welcome to my little home."

Helena glared at him. "When I get out of here I'm gonna break your dick and half and pickle your balls in a jar!" She growled.

The man laughed. "Ah, I see you have your fathers attitude. Franco and I went way back; we were such good friends."

Helena frowned, that voice sounded oddly familiar. Where did she know it from?

"Aw, you don't remember your _Tio Anthony_, my _nipota_? Don't you remember how I was at your home all those nights, dining with your family?"

"If I had a dollar for every 'Aunt' and every 'Uncle' who ate at my house, I'd be so rich Lex Luthor would seem like a beggar!" She sneered.

The man chuckled. "Oh, you don't know me? My name is Antonio Cappario, your Father and I were...associates, in the mafia. We kept each others backs, and were good friends."

"So you captured me to tell me a story about how good of a fiend you were with my Papa, why do I doubt that?" Helena sighed.

"You are smart, but let me finish. We were great friends until he betrayed me for a shipment of illegal drugs and ended up killing my son!"

_Oh Papa, what have you gotten me into now? _Helena thought sadly. "And how exactly did he kill your son?" She demanded.

Antonio let out a bitter laugh. "When he sold me out, my family was ambushed by the police. It turned into a deadly struggle, and I lost many of my men, including my son." He paused. "My son was my only child, and he was all I had left after my wife, Cecilia, died. After the Bertinelli's were assassinated, I could not fathom how to get back at them, but now I know."

He smiled at her wickedly. "I will trade them an eye for an eye, they took my sons life, so I will take yours; their daughters'."

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" Helena snapped. "Because at some point I'm going to get out of here, and when that happens I'm gonna kick your ass into next week!"

"Oh, but you can't my dear." He grinned. "I want your death to be slow and painful, for you to die in agony. When you were captured, the first does of a poison was inserted into your blood. It is a six piece potion, and each dose will be more painful than the last. So every 24 hours, you will be given a dose until you beg for death."

"And what makes you think I'm going to cooperate?" Helena glared.

"You already cannot move your legs, and soon the rest of you will be immobile as well. You will be defenseless."

He got into her face. "And then you will be dead."

Helena spat in his face.

"_Puttana!_" He exclaimed wiping the saliva off his face. Once he calmed down, he glared at her. "Nothing you can do will really hurt me. And soon, I will dance on your grave, which will be under the Gotham bridge."

With an evil laugh, he walked away.

_Oh, my God. _Thought Helena. _Why do I have to have such a shitty life?_

Then she passed out.

* * *

Bruce looked at Diana from across the table.

She smirked. "See something you like?"

"I'm sitting across from the the most beautiful women in the universe, of course I do." Bruce grinned.

"Really?" She teased, rubbing a heel against his leg. "And what exactly do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a gorgeous women and a fearless warrior. I see someone who fights selflessly and bravely for what she believes in. Someone who is blessed by the Gods, but probably didn't need to be." Bruce said.

Diana smiled. "So you do like what you see."

"Any man with a pulse would" Bruce grinned.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if we skip the flirting and get down to what we're here for?" Diana suddenly asked. "I did not come all this way to exchange pleasantries."

Bruce stiffened. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Be honest, because I know will know if you lie, did you enjoy the sex you had with Selina?"

". . .Yes." Bruce admitted.

"But did you regret it the next day?"

"Instantly." He replied immediately.

"And why was that?"

"Because I knew it was wrong and I knew it would hurt you." He said quietly. "I hadn't even waited for an entire twenty-four hours to have rebound sex. You don't deserve that, you deserve respect."

"I see." Diana said tonelessly. "And you did not tell me about your previous relationship with Catwoman, why?"

Bruce was quiet for a minute. "I thought we were done. I didn't think making you worried or upset over nothing was a good idea, so I decided to keep quiet."

"And how did that work out?"

"...Bad."

"How bad?"

"So bad I'm not sure if we'll still be together." He explained.

"Would you like to be together?"

"Yes, infinitely."

"Ah. Why did you not inform me of your daughters existence?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"You didn't think a soul, a life, that you had brought into this world and let grow with your blood in their veins, was important?" Diana said accusingly.

"I meant I didn't think it was important you knew." Bruce said quickly.

"And why is that?"

"Because one, she didn't know she was even my daughter. Two, no one else knew she was my daughter. And three, I didn't feel like telling you something I'd kept quiet about for twenty-six years. But, mostly it's because I was. . .Well, I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you'd, I don't know, be upset or angry. That you'd hate a child of mine."

"Bruce." Diana said softly. "Any child of yours deserves to be loved. Tim, Dick, Jason, Barbara, Helena, whoever they may be. I consider your family my own, and I thought you did too."

Bruce was speechless. "You-You do?"

"I believe the word is 'Duh.' Bruce, I care for you, which means I care for your family. Family is very important to me and my people and it angers me you did not think of this."

Bruce looked at the table, ashamed.

"But." Diana continued. "You did write me a lovely letter to try to fix your many mistakes. That does win you a few points. But only a few."

"So...We're good?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe." Diana shrugged with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"But you'll have to prove it to me."

* * *

**A/N Read and Review please!**


	29. Terrible Images

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.**

**Sorry about the semi-delayed update. Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

"Where's the Martian?" Q exclaimed storming onto the control panel.

J'onn raised an eyebrow at the normally emotionless mans' mannerism. "I am right here. Why do you ask?"

"Huntress has been kidnapped!" Question breathed while trying to calm down the frantic beating of his heart.

"You are positive?" Martian Man-hunter inquired.

"Of course I'm positive!" Question exploded. "Stop stalling, we need to get her back!"

J'onn shook his head. "No, 'we' do not."

Vic gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Huntress quit two days ago and said never to contact or help her again." J'onn replied. "I would not want to go against her wishes."

"That's perposturuous! She's been kidnapped!" Vic cried. "Send the army then, just get her back!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that. We do not have the time or the resources to send help for her at the moment."

"Then send me, dammit! I want my wife back!"

The Martians eyebrow twitched at the word 'wife'. "You are...married?"

"Yes!" Vic half-shouted. Why the hell were they talking, they should be getting his Helen back.

"Ah, I see. I am also married."

"Congratulations." Vic growled. "Now send me down there, now!"

J'onn shook his head regrettably. "I am sorry, but I cannot."

Vic fought back the urge to punch him. "Why?"

"She is not a member of the League or a citizen. She can take care of herself."

Q clenched his jaw. "She was _kidnapped_! Dammit, why don't you people get that! Do you have any idea how much she's been through in the past three days alone only to be kidnapped on top of it!"

"Question, calm do-"

"You don't know who took her! For all you know she could be dead or being beaten or," He nervously speared a hand through his hair at the terrible thought. "raped or-"

"I am not saying it isn't possible. But we do not have the time or the resources to send for help." J'onn explained coolly.

"You don't have the time?" Q spat. "That's the best you can come up with? There are fifty-three members and you can't afford to send someone!"

"We don't have the resour-"

"Forget it. Find her myself." Vic muttered turning away in disgust. "And Martian?"

"Yes?"

"Thought that this was an organization for helping people, no matter who they are or what they did. That's why I sacrificed myself for this damn club." He stared at him from behind his mask. "Thanks for proving me wrong."

_Helen was right. Can't trust any of these idiot up here, and at the end of the day the only people we can trust is ourselves. _He thought bitterly storming away.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean 'Daddy?"

"Well, I think, and I may be wrong, but when people call you that it usually means-"

"Shut up, Wally." John turned back to the winged girl. "What's your name? Your real name?"

"Rebecca Stewart."

John rubbed his temple. "And who are your parents?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She asked spreading her wings. "Besides, Rex said you asked the same thing the last time he screwed with the time line. He also said you treated him good, why am I getting the special treatment, exactly?"

"Y-You know Rex?"

"Know him?" Laughed Iris West. "He's, like, her twin brother!"

"T-Twin?" John choked.

"As in, there were two chicks in the womb." Sagelli clarified.

"But, how...?"

"I can explain." Flash sighed. "A few months ago when you and Shayera...kissed, she ended up getting pregnant. Then ya' kinda told her you didn't want to be with her and that you were with Mari-"

"Uncle John dated Aunt Mari?" Zip frowned.

"So, she kinda felt like you wouldn't want the kid, who was really Rex, and for some odd reason said that I was Rexs' Dad, and, well, that's probably your daughter." Wally finished.

"Oh." John mumbled.

"Hey, does he look like he's going to faint to anyone else?" TL asked.

"Yeah, he kinda does." Wally agreed. He turned to the girls. "Uh, was there some sort of a Y-chromosome crisis in the future?"

"Well, it started like this." Sighed Gina. "Me and Zip, that's Iris' codename, were sick of being on the sidelines. So, we decided to try the whole hero shtick and see where it went. We were going to be the Kick-Ass Girls, but then Zips' twin Jai wanted to join, so we decided to be the Super Red-Head League-"

"I thought of that one myself!" Piped up Zip.

"But then little Miss Bernette over here-" She gestured towards Supergirl. "Joined so we had to change it _again_, but by that time we had, like, ten other guys wanting to join so we had to think of something else."

"So long story short our parents found out what we were doing and made our team into some League-thing called Pre-Justice. Lame!" Arrowette summed up.

"So...Why are so many of you girls?"

"Oh! We're all the girls, actually. We were having a battle of the sexes thing going on."

"Wait, there's more of you?" Wally frowned.

"Well, yeah, Lara's older brother, Collin, is Superboy. I have a twin named Zip but we call him Impulse, Rebecca has Rex, ya' know Warhawk, Sophia's sister is SongBird, and well, I can't ever remember how many siblings Gina has." Iris admitted.

"Two older sisters and an older brother." Gina sighed. "Bella's HuntsGirl, Vinny's Inquiry, and Olivia's Silhouette."

"Well your parents were busy..." Wally joked.

Sagelli put her hands over her eyes. "Oh, yuck! I mean gross! Do you mind, I have a freak'n photographic memory and I'm gonna have that image stuck in my head until, ugh!"

"Please never do that to me." Arrowette pleaded. "My sister Jen said she caught our parents once and it was disgusting!"

"I vote we just end this conversation right here." Lara pipped up.

"Good idea." Wally agreed looking around. "Where's John?"

"He fainted." Lara giggled pointing to the ground where John laid.

Wally sighed. "You know things are bad when I'm the responsible one."

"Oh, don't worry Uncle Wally, that doesn't ever happen." TL smiled.

"Good."

* * *

"So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, Bruce!" Diana sighed. "This has been wonderful!"

Bruce smiled. "Glad you liked it."

"We should go to Paris more often." She continued walking down the streets of Gotham. "It is a lot more fun than here."

Bruce frowned.

"Not that your home isn't fun." Diana added.

"Well, it is my home, no matter how bad it looks." Bruce explained.

"And they should be honored to have you guard it so protectively." Diana opined.

"Some of them are."

"Who isn't?"

"Well, the Joker for one..."

Dianas' laughter filled the air. "Oh, Bruce, this was incredible!"

_That's not the only thing_. Bruce thought looking at her tiny black dress that was driving him wild.

"But I do think Alfred is a better cook than that chef."

"He'll like hearing that."

"I do not lie." Diana said firmly. "But, I could just tell him myself..."

"How so?"

"Well, we could go back to your house."

"And do what?"

"Talk." She smiled. "Get you cooking lessons from Alfred."

"I don't cook."

"Well I heard that this one time..."

"It was a lie." Bruce said quickly, making Diana laugh. "Can you cook?"

"Very well, actually."

"Then to the kitchen it is." Bruce grinned.

This was turning out better than he thought.

* * *

Vigilante looked up from his cards when he heard the door slam open.

"Hey partner, what's gone gotten your pants in a bunch?" He asked watching the faceless man storm around.

"League's full of idiots." Vic growled. "None of them really care about us."

"Who?"

"It's members, me...my wife."

"And that is...?"

"Huntress."

"Ah. So why are you so hopp'n mad?"

"She was kidnapped. No one will help me find her." Q muttered walking away.

"Now hold up there!" Vig called. "I'll help!"

"Question froze. "You...will?"

"Sure. If some one had gone and taken my Vixen I'd be spewing rattlesnakes!"

"Need someone to pilot the plane, can you do that?"

"Sure! Kind of, mostly."

"Will we die?" Vic asked dryly.

"Hopefully not!"

Vic sighed. "Come on."

* * *

**A/N Review please!**


	30. The Loss Of The Virgin In The Goddess

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.**

**Thank you reviewers! And BMWW people, you'll be happy.**

* * *

Diana looked around the small kitchen and smiled.

"So...this is where you managed to utterly humiliate yourself so bad Alfred will not ever let you cook."

Bruce scowled. "No! Well, in a sense...yes."

Dianas' laugh echoed around the kitchen. "It is alright, I enjoyed the pictures very much."

Bruce looked at her, stunned. "Wh-What pictures?" That was impossible, he'd burned them all!

Diana smirked. "You didn't burn all of the evidence, Bruce. Alfred still managed to save a few photographs."

Bruce inwardly cursed, feeling his face grow red. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel so...dumb."

"Dumb?"

"Well, not 'dumb', just..." He struggled to find the right word. "...human. Like a normal person."

"Bruce, you _are _a normal person." Diana frowned. "That is why you make so many mistakes even though I warn you not to."

"Well, I... See, you did it again!"

Diana raised an eyebrow innocently. "Did what?"

Bruce sighed. "Never mind."

"Bruce, I have a question." Diana said suddenly.

"What?"

"In the letter you wrote-"

"I meant every word."

"_Every _word?" Diana inquired.

"Yes, every word."

For a moment she was quiet. "Well that is obviously a lie."

"What is?"

"You don't mean every word." She said quietly. "The only words I came here because of you haven't said again."

"What are you... Oh." He said realizing what she meant. "Diana, I meant those words, too."

She looked at him sadly. "No you didn't."

"Diana, I love you." He said softly. "A lot. Just because I've been to much of a dumb ass to say it before doesn't mean it isn't true."

She looked up at him. "Go on."

"I've loved you since I thought you were dead in Gorilla City, but that made me afraid of you. Love is unstable, the thought of being so vulnerable in such a delusional state was terrifying so I tried distancing myself, but, well you're Wonder Woman. That's pretty much impossible. So, after a while I got my head out of my ass and asked you out and, well, we're very happy."

"Until you ruined it." Diana reminded him.

"Yes... until I ruined it. But I want to try again, and well, I love you Diana. I love the way you fight for what you believe in, the way you smile and always look beautiful even when we're in Hell, I love everything about you and I don't think you can chalk everything great about you to the Gods. You're the most amazing women I've ever met."

"Oh, Bruce." Diana murmured. "I love you to." She pulled his head down and kissed him. "Except when you act like an idiot. So if you do that one more time..."

"I won't." Bruce promised kissing her.

After a few moments they broke apart. "Bruce... Do you wish to take this upstairs?"

"And do what?" Batman asked unhappily. Damn, he was really beginning to enjoy himself, too.

"What do you think?" _For such a smart man, he is not very bright. _"I want to go upstairs and have you make love to me."

Bruce looked at her in disbelief. "Are you seriou- No, I'm not doing that."

"And why not?" She demanded, a little bit offended. What, was she not as sensual as men said?

"Diana, we just got back together and I don't want to-" He was silenced by her giving him another kiss.

"Bruce, I am the strongest women alive." She purred. "Do not act like a night with me would somehow break me."

"I don't think it would, I just want you to be su-"

"I am." She said quickly licking her lips. "I want you to be the first man to make love to me."

"...The first?" Hey, he was a guy. The thought of being the first (and the last) man to touch Diana was sexy beyond belief.

"Yes." She smiled taking his hand and leading him up the stairs covering him with kisses. "I want you" around his jaw "to be" over his neck "the only man" nibbling his ears "to touch me." up until they entered the large master bedroom.

Smirking seductively, she sat on the large bed and crossed her legs. "And I know you want to touch me, too."

"Well, yes." He admitted as she rubbed her legs, crossing and uncrossing them. "But are you sur-"

"Bruce, I am positive." She frowned. "Unless you do not want to?"

"No, I do." He said quickly. "But I don't want you having any regrets."

She sighed softly and pulled a strap down off her shoulder, showing off more cleavage than usual. "But I won't, Bruce."

"Diana, I-"

She got off the bed and walked towards him, spearing her hands through his hair and kissing him deeply. "Stop resisting."

"Yes ma'am." He said finally as she pulled him over to the bed by the tie and guided him on top of her as she took off his coat.

"Good." She smiled as she took off his shirt and moved towards his belt.

He shot her a tentative grin as he let her velvet dress fall off and contemplated a problem; the panties or the bra? Either way he was rewarded, but decisions, decisions. Thinking quickly he moved for the bra, fighting back a shout of joy at the _snap! _as the straps fell away. He watched her breasts pour out, taking in their bounce and movements as she gasped at the sudden exposure.

Diana moaned as she felt Bruces' tongue flick out and gently begin to taste her breasts. She was stunned at the sensations; she'd never expected them to be this strong. Her hands moved from his waist as his pants fell to the floor and her hands explored his chest. She tangled her hands in his hair with a shiver as Bruce marked her neck with a love bite feeling his gentle fingers take of her lace panties.

Bruce stood before the goddess before them, realizing that she was indeed a goddess. There was no other explanation than being made by the Gods to describe the perfection before him. "You're perfect." He said suddenly.

He felt his briefs hit the floor. "You're not so bad either." She smiled as she gently took him into her hand. She rubbed his members head in contemplation before delicately raking her nails under him. Hearing him groan she smiled and let go, allowing him to get on top of her. "Bruce." She said putting a hand on his face. "Be gentle."

He looked at her tenderly. "I will." He pressed himself against her entrance. "I promise." He entered her slowly hearing her cry out in pain as he broke her maidenhead, gritting his teeth at the rush of blood but not stopping. He pleased her with gentle thrusts and soft kisses as her pain numbed and she began to feel pleasure.

"Bruce..." She moaned at his grunts.

He stop and looked at her. She trusted him this much? He gulped quietly, unsure of what he had done to deserve something this great. "I know, Princess. It's okay, I love you." He murmured reassuringly as he moved inside her.

She knew he did, and that's why they were here. With a small scream she felt her body quiver and explode, stars clouding her vision and blinding her as she lost consciousness.

Bruce looked at her sleeping form and smiled as he gently slid out and kissed her after climaxing only minutes before. "Good night, Princess."

She opened her eyes sleepily. "Thank you, Bruce."

"Shhh, just sleep." He whispered kissing her.

So they did.

* * *

Vic looked over at the cowboy steering their plane.

He felt like he should say something. He just didn't know what. A thank you, maybe? The two weren't exactly close, but they had never been enemies.

"So... How is Vixen?"

Greg looked at the face-less ma in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that. "Good, she's real good. First she was up in a bit of a fuss over Stewart, but now we's pick'n daisies."

Vic tried to understand what the hell he'd just been told. "So you two are together?"

"Yep, and I ain't ev'ah been happier."

"Hurm."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Ain't you with the crazy purple chick?"

Vic frowned. "She isn't crazy."

"Really? Huh, I heard you two was nuts."

"She's not crazy!" Vic growled.

Vig held up his hands in defense. "I didn't say I thought that, but everyone else does."

"I know." Q said coldly. "An entire station full of 'heroes' who aren't supposed to judge or discriminate all get a good laugh and mock someone they know nothing about because Batman says she's crazy. The damn idiot can keep secrets, live with little boys, dress as a bat, and scare the shit out of people by looking at them but no one has a problem with that and everyone loves him. But if he marks one women who he says he knows but doesn't as a freak then she's avoided like the flu. It makes me sick."

Greg was quiet. "Do you think she's crazy?"

"No. I don't think I've ever met someone saner with a more unfair reputation because of violence." Vic said.

"Well, then I don't neither." Greg said determinedly.

"Why?" Q asked skeptically.

"Well, you seem to know her pretty damn well. You're married, ya' live together, and ya' going through all this to get her back. She can't be that bad if you love her like I love my Mari."

"That's... That's very noble." Vic said in disbelief.

Vig grinned. "And I do love my Mari, 'cept now she's preggars and, oh dung, I wasn't supposed to sat noth'n."

"I won't tell." Q promised.

Vigilante shrugged. "Eh, everyone will know soon, but she wanted it to be a surprise. I'm gonna propose when we get back to base."

"Congratulations."

"You want to come?"

"To what?"

"Our wedding. You can bring your lady if you wanna."

"She'd like that." Vic said suddenly. "She thinks weddings are nice, but she doesn't want one. To much money and hassle."

Vig beamed. "More the merrier, partner. Sir Justin's gonna be the man of honor."

"We have to get her first." Vic said suddenly.

"We will." Greg promised.

* * *

J'onn looked at his control panel.

He felt a tad... guilty. He did not like the face-less man or the Huntress and he did not like them as a couple. Still, he should have sent help.

But that wasn't what he was worried about. Something was going to happen, something bad. He could sense it.

But he didn't know what it was.

* * *

**A/N Reviews are great! You should leave me one:)**


	31. The P Bomb

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.**

**Whoa, over 300 reviews, thank you you guys so much!**

* * *

Shayera was done with this gig.

The annoying people touching her swollen belly in wonder and making cooing noises, little children looking at her curiously and asking her when she was going to lay her eggs, and she was SO done with saying Wally was her babies Daddy.

Not to mention that she was almost done with her term.

When the doctor informed her this she almost sang she was so happy. Sure she loved her little Tweedy birds, but she was ready to love them outside of her womb.

Except that her little Chickie's didn't seem to agree with that.

She didn't know why. Their nursery was ready, she was ready, they were all developed and ready to go, and she'd already ordered them two tiny maces to play with.

They were only the size of a baby's rattle, but when Wally sat on one he still managed to give himself a very impressive bruise on his backside.

So here she sat, ankles swollen, tummy huge, and ready to be done. Because, as she was so quickly finding out, pregnancy was a bitch. That didn't mean she was tired of her babies already, though. Oh no, if anything the only other reason she wanted them to get out already was so she could hold them and make sure all ten of their toes were there and that they were healthy.

But first the little brats had to get out.

She was contemplating this when she started cramping; badly. At first she shrugged it off, after all it was probably just that eel she ate last night coming back to kick her in the ass.

But these were... different. A thought occurred to her, and she began timing when they happened.

Five minutes.

_Oh shit, is this happening?_

Seven minutes.

_Well that was longer, maybe not-OUCH!_

Two minutes.

"Uh, Wally?" Nothing. "J'onn, Diana, anybody?" She called nervously. Then she suddenly felt her pants get very wet. She looked down in horror; her freaking water broke.

"Fuck!" She shrieked, okay maybe she wasn't ready yet. Apparently her brats were.

She quickly went to get a phone.

* * *

Wally had been having a fascinating chat with his daughter when his phone went off.

"Hey Shay what's-WHAT! Are you sure? Well, if you're positive... yeah, I'll be there soon." He hung up.

"Uh, what's going on?" Iris asked.

"'Shay'shavingFREAKINGTWINS!" Wally shouted.

"NOW?" John yelped.

"Waitwaitwait, what's the date?" TL asked in surprise.

"The third, why?" Flash asked. "Ooooh, never mind."

"Okay, okay, okay, we-we need to get to the hospital!" John yelped looking like he was going to faint.

"Uh, is he alright?"

"Probably not." Sophia Queen mused. "At least he's better than my Dad. He fainted when me and my sister were both born."

"Oh, _really_?" Wally grinned, mentally making a note to come to the birth of Ollies' next child. If he got that on camera it'd be great blackmail.

"Yeah, but so did you." Iris smiled. "Twice."

"Aw." Wally felt his ego deflate.

"If you're done talking we have a little situation here!" John barked.

"Wha-Oh, yeah." Sophie muttered. "Well what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? My kids are being born!" John shouted.

"Well, yeah, but you're daughter's right here and she can already walk and talk. Who cares?"

"I CARE!"

"Jeez, someone's a little touchy." Song Bird mumbled.

"You know, I can kind of see your point." Wally admitted thoughtfully.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" GL begged smacking Wally on the head. "We gotta get to the hospital and see Shay _now_!"

"See John, I'm not sure where you're getting this 'we' from." Wally said quickly. Getting stuck in a room with a screaming Thanagarian wasn't his idea of a good time.

"_You _said you were the father, _you _let me believe my kids were never gonna be born, and _you _are going with me to the hospital!" GL growled. "Got it?"

"You know Dad, I'd listen to him if I were you." Zip advised.

"Hey, can we go to the hospital already?" Sophie yawned. "There might be cute doctors there."

"And nurses." Wally smiled brightening at the thought.

"Ahem." Iris coughed. "Does the word 'Mom' ring a bell?"

"It would if you'd tell me who it was!" Wally growled.

"Enough! Everyone shut up, we're hauling ass to the hospital, got it?" John snapped, his gaze daring anyone to challenge him.

No one did.

* * *

Helena tiredly looked around her holding cell.

She was so tired. Tired of lies, tired of violence, tired of betrayal, just so damn tired.

Her body ached everywhere. She could feel the poison seeping through her, threatening to end her life at any given moment.

Helena did not take kindly to threats.

She looked around, checking to make sure that Antonio wasn't around. This could be her only chance to escape.

She squinted her eyes, ignoring the searing pain throughout her body. With a soft sigh she sat up and reached for the top of her hair. Gently running her fingers through it, searching for what could be her ticket out of this mess. Her fingers wandered around until she felt it. With a small, triumphant grin she took the clip out of her hair, feeling her raven locks pour over her face.

She brushed it behind her ears before turning her attention back to the clip. Helena softly flipped it open revealing a tiny lock-pick.

She smiled as she quietly began to pick the lock that was keeping her here. For a second it faltered, this was a JKN 903; they were almost impossible to break.

The door swung open and Helen smiled, _almost _impossible.

With a small wince she gingerly climbed down to the ground and cautiously looked for an exit.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A voice with a think Italian accent growled behind her: Antonio.

"As opposed to just staying here and letting you poison me?" Helena hissed reaching behind her for a crowbar.

The _click _of a trigger was heard. "You move and I kill you." Antonio said calmly.

Helen's fingers curled around the crowbar. "I thought you wanted to torture me first." She stalled.

A sickening grin flickered across the mans face. "That is preferable. Now get back in your cell before I finish you off."

"Mm, no thanks." Helena snapped as she flung the crowbar at the mans head.

He ducked and looked at her, fury in his eyes. "You little _puttana_!" He shouted, shooting the gun.

Helen moved out of the way quickly trying to block the pain in her body from the poison, but it was no use. She tried in vain to wobble to the door, but before she reached it Antonio grabbed her by the hair.

"Did I say you could leave, whore?" He growled slamming her head into the wall.

"Ah!" Helen yelped as she closed her eyes in agony before passing out.

Antonio grinned.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"So do we really have a plan here?"

"Get in, grab her, get out." Q said tonelessly, mentally adding _And strangle the bastards keeping her there._

"So no real plan." Greg sighed looking around. "At least not a _good _one."

"You asked." Vic reminded him.

"True." Vigilante agreed. For a moment he was quiet before asking, "Hey, if you ain't got a face then how do you and purple lady kiss?"

"It's a mask." Q explained in surprise. "And her name is Huntress."

"Her parents named her that?" Vig snickered.

"She has a real name." Vic sighed.

"And that would be?"

"Can't tell you."

"Darn." Vig frowned. "What about you, you got a real name?"

"Yes."

"You gonna tell me it?"

"No."

"That's what I thought." Greg sighed. "Hey, do you two got jobs?"

"...Why?"

"I was wondering." Greg shrugged.

"Yes, we have jobs."

"What are they?"

"Good jobs."

Vigilante smacked his head. "Is talking to you always like this?"

"Yes." Q admitted.

"Well," Vig sighed leaning back in his seat.

"This should be an interesting 'lil shin-dig."

* * *

Batman tiredly woke up and blinked his eyes.

He was exhausted, sore, and very, very satisfied. He looked down at Diana sleeping peacefully on his chest and smiled, bending down and kissing her cheek softly.

He was ready to fall back asleep when he heard an annoyingly persistent sound throughout Wayne manor. He tried to fall back asleep, but the damn noise would not stop.

Groggily he opened his eyes, was that the doorbell? "Alfred!" He called with a yawn. "Get the door!" For a minute he wondered why the hell he hadn't gotten the door when it hit him; he had given the elderly butler the night off.

With a sigh he got out of bed and looked at Diana. "Be back soon, Princess." He promised giving her one more kiss.

Fighting back a few curses he wandered down the stairs, absently wondering who would come her so late and why.

Half asleep he strolled down the hall and to the front door, opening it with a frown and fully prepared to lecture the man disturbing his rest with Diana.

"Look I don't know why you're here-" He started before feeling his jaw drop slightly.

It wasn't a man.

It was Selina.

"Hello, Bruce." She said quietly. "May I come in?"

"Why?" Bruce growled, completely ticked with her sense of timing. He noticed the look on her face. "Are you alright?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Yes...No...Sort of." Selina sighed walking in and strolling into the main room. She sat on the couch and folded her hands on to her lap. "Bruce...There's something I need to tell you." She sighed.

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "Remember that night when we made love..."

"Yes...?" He said, ignoring her choice of words.

"Bruce...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N Man, I am going to get flamed BIG TIME for doing this:( **

**A/N Read and Review**


	32. That's The Question

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.**

**I love reviews, thanks for sending me them:)**

* * *

Lara Kent looked up at the Metropolis sky she was flying in and smiled.

"Why are you always smiling?" Gina frowned as she ran on top of the roofs. "It gets really annoying."

"Well, why are you always frowning?" Supergirl shot back. "This is one of the nicest cities in the world thanks to Daddy and you're acting like it's a dump."

"I don't like Metropolis." Sagelli shrugged. "It's too clean and happy. Besides, this place is twice the size of the Hub and has only a tenth of the crime we do, it's so screwed up."

"I don't know how you can live there." Shuddered Lara. "The Hub is the worst city in America; Daddy says it's probably the worst city in the world."

"That's why we're called 'Hell Town'." Gina said cheerfully.

"Why doesn't the League ever help you guys out?" Lara frowned.

"'Cause they're idiots." Gina scowled. "Worst city in America and we get twelve cops total, not to mention half of them are corrupt."

"Why? I've met your parents and they scare me, why's the city still so bad?"

"Well... Mama's only there about half the time since Gotham's her hometown. It's just things got so crowded with all of the previous heroes and then their kids so she decided to help Dad out in the Hub. She's still only there half the time, though."

"Huh." Lara mused. "Your family's pretty big, though. Doesn't anyone else help out?"

"Well... Bella's the oldest but she's normally in Gotham as Huntsgirl, Olivia doubles as Silhouette but she's pretty busy with college, and freaking Vinny must take after dad because he knocked up-never mind." She finished quickly.

"Wait, what?"

Gina sighed. "You promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Alright, you know how he's seventeen?"

"Yeah?"

"And you know how he's dating Jennifer who's sixteen?"

"Queen?"

"Yep."

"Okay, go on."

"Well the idiot knocked her up." Gina finished quickly. "And only Vinny, Jen, Bella, and me know about it so you can't tell anyone!"

Lara let out a low whistle. "Your parents are all going to kill each other."

"I know-hey, what's that?" Gina frowned looking up at the window.

"I don't know, let me check." Lara said squinting her eyes to get a better look. "It looks like someone-a woman-falling out of a window."

"Who?" Gina asked curiously.

Laras' eye widened.

"Mom!"

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bruce hissed.

Selina looked up at him, miserable. "My period's late and I did a home test, it came back positive."

"I thought you said you were on the damn pill." Bruce growled.

"I thought I didn't need to be." Selina admitted. "Bruce, I'm forty-three, I thought my body was done having children."

"Well obviously you were wrong!" Bruce snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Selina hissed. "You think I wanted this? Most women my age are having grandchildren, not babies. Not to mention I'm going to loose my figure and go through this crap twice."

"Why not give it up?" Bruce suggested.

Selina put a hand over her stomach protectively. "No, I didn't give up Helena and I'm not giving up this one. I made the mistake, it didn't. I'm not letting my baby suffer the consequences."

Bruce pinched his nose. "You know what, we're checking. I don't believe this, not yet."

"You think I'm _lying?_" Spat Selina.

"No, but I think you may be wrong." Bruce said smoothly. "Readings can be false so I want to check again in the bat cave."

"Alright." Complied Selina. "But I'm telling you I know I am, it's mothers intuition."

"That's a myth."

"No it isn't. For example, three years ago I woke up and felt as though something was terribly wrong with Helena. Then, three weeks later, I found at she'd gotten herself a new boyfriend who I despised and she later married."

Bruces' eyebrow twitched, he wasn't a big fan of that marriage, either.

"Funny thing is..." Selina said slowly. "I feel like somethings wrong now."

"It's probably your imagination." Bruce said dismissively.

"I don't know. I mean, she _is_ my daughter, Bruce. Our daughter. I know these things."

"Hm." Bruce said as they walked towards the entrance of the bat cave.

"Why do you think she doesn't like us, Bruce?" Selina said suddenly. "She's a pain but I still love her, why doesn't she love us too?"

"We were never really her parents, Selina." Sighed Batman. "I know you watched her grow up, but we didn't raise her. She's a Bertinelli by soul."

"My, my, Batman doing poetry, I never though I'd see the day." Catwoman smiled.

Bruce glared at her. "Let's just hurry up with this damn test."

* * *

"We're almost there, calm down GL." Wally snorted.

"I gotta see her." John said determinedly.

"Eh, I was there once. It's cool if I don't see it again." TL shrugged.

"Was I there?" John asked eagerly.

"How the hell would I know, I was a little busy trying to get out." Rebecca snorted.

"She got you there." Shrugged Sophia.

"Aw man, I gotta get there soon!" John half-shouted.

"Why? You're having twins man, you miss one you still have time for the other one!" Wally explained.

"You would know, Dad." Sighed Iris.

"Meaning?" Wally probed.

"You missed me and got there in time for Jai. Mom was ready to kill you."

"Huh, well if you tell me her name I'll make sure to be there next time." Wally promised.

"No."

"How about a letter?"

"How about I don't?"

"Just a hint?" Wally begged.

"Fine." Complied Iris. "She's a reporter."

"Reporter...reporter..." Wally considered this. Who did he know that was a reporter, woman-wise? Who did he- "Oh my God." Wally breathed. "I marry Lois Lane. Clark's gonna kill me!"

Iris opened her mouth to respond when John cut them both off. "There's the hospital!"

"Yay!" Sophie smiled.

"Thank God." Muttered TL.

"'Bout time." Iris sighed.

"Oh God, how do you tell someone who can hurl an asteroid you're going to have twins with his girl?" Wally whimpered. "He's going to rip me apart, fry me alive, and dance on my grave."

"Can we concentrate on what's important?" John snapped.

"I thought I was important!" Wally shouted. He turned to Iris, "How did Clark take it?"

"Dad, I worry about you." She sighed shaking her head.

"You should, I'm gonna be killed!"

"CALM DOWN!" Shouted John.

"Well, that was a tad hypocritical." Arrowette opined.

John glared at them as they entered the hospital.

"Nurse?" He called. "Is there a Shayera Hol here?"

"3rd door on your left." She called.

The group quickly ran towards the room.

* * *

"Hey partner, when we gonna get there?"

"Soon." Q said determinately.

"Well where are they keeping her?" Vig asked.

"I don't know. We're going to have to look around." Vic explained.

Vig nodded. "Okay, who's keeping her?"

"I don't know."

"Why do they want her?"

"I don't know."

"Well," Vig sighed shaking his head. "I see why they call you the Question. You don't know noth'n."

Q sighed and counted back from ten.

* * *

**A/N Read and Review, next chapter will have more Question, Vig, and Helena in it I promise.**


	33. All This For A Women?

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.**

**I love reviews, thanks for sending me them:)**

* * *

Lois Lane was having an incredibly boring day.

Between the fact Perry hadn't assigned her anything to do and that Super-hunk was out of town, it had been a boring, average, agonizingly slow day.

Until she accidentally fell out of a window.

She sighed as she looked down at the ground; this whole damsel in distress gig was getting old. "Help." She called half-heartily as people looked up at her and screamed. "Somebody, please, I'm falling to my death." She sighed. "Ahhhhhh."

Honestly, what were all those people down there worried about; this happened to her almost twice a day.

Out of nowhere a blue blur suddenly swooped down and grabbed her by the collar before speeding off.

"Took you long enough, Smallville." She laughed. "You know I've been thinking about you a lot today, maybe we should go back to the fortress to-"

"Oh, gross!" A girl yelped.

Lois looked up and realized that it wasn't Superman who'd rescued her.

"Who are you?" She muttered looking at the raven-haired girl in the Supergirl outfit.

"Lara." She said gently lowering her to the ground.

A petite ginger suddenly stepped out of the shadows. "Oh jeez Lara, that's why you took off? You know she needs help like every twenty minutes, right?"

Lois raised an eyebrow. "And who exactly are you?"

She stuck out her hand. "Sagelli."

"Ah." Lois said shaking the girls hand. She took in the two girls uniforms, "Do your parents know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, Mom's proud and Dad's all mopey 'cause I'm his baby girl." Sagelli smirked, obviously pleased at being a Daddy's girl.

"Um, yeah, my parents know." Lara smiled mischeviously.

Lois looked them over. "Do I know you, you seem so familiar."

Gina scratched her hair, "I think you came over to my house a few times. Oh yeah, you DID and I remember it 'cause you dated my dad for a little bit and mom didn't know and then you two ended up gossiping about him."

Lois racked her brain for the list of men she'd dated. "Oh God, you're father isn't Bruce Wayne, is he?"

Sagelli looked amused. "Kind of, a little farther down the family tree."

Lois looked over to the other girl. "What about you, it's not Lex Luthor, is it?"

"No!" Lara yelped, completely offended. "It's Superman!"

"...What?" Lois asked. "He-He has a goddamn _kid_!"

"Aw, nuts." Muttered Lara.

* * *

Bruce stared at the computer screen.

"Well?" Selina asked.

"You're definitely pregnant." He sighed rubbing his temples. Oh Hera, how was he supposed to break this to Diana after all they had went through?

"Shit." Selina groaned dropping her head between her knees. "I'm sorry Bruce. I know you don't want this, hell, I don't even want this."

Bruce looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "It's not completely your fault, it takes two to tango." _Even if one of them is drunk and their judgement's clouded._

"Oh God, I'm not having twins, am I?" Selina squeaked.

"No, no, nothing like that." He paused. "I still want to check who the father is."

Selina nodded her head, "I am about seventy percent sure you're the father." Seeing his stare she shrugged, "What? I'm a woman Bruce, I need to be loved even if it's only for a night."

Batman rolled his eyes and turned to stare back at the monitor, "Selina, if it is ours I want you to know that I intend to be part of this childs' life."

She tilted her head. "Funny, I don't remember you ever having maternal instinct with Helena."

Bruce clenched his jaw. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well aren't we in a good mood." Selina sulked. "You know, I think you're even worse now then when you started out."

Bruce shot her a top-notch batglare. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Selina glared right back. "And yet I'm still managing to get you worked-up, isn't that funny?"

Bruce opened his mouth to respond when a voice suddenly called down from the stairs of the batcave. "Bruce? Are you down here?"

Bruce almost flinched when he heard Dianas' voice. How the hell was he supposed to explain this, after all the hell he'd put her though he might have gotten Selina pregnant.

"Well don't look at me." Selina huffed. "It's not my fault your belt has everything but condoms in it."

Bruce fought back a sigh, "We're down here, Diana."

Diana wandered down the steps wearing his dress shirt. "There you are, why did you say 'we're' down he-oh." She finished looking at Selina. "That's what's here."

Selina looked away.

"Bruce...why is she here?"

Bruce rubbed his head. "She-She's pregnant."

Diana closed her eyes, "And the father would be...?"

"Possibly me." Bruce admitted.

"Possibly?"

"There's a seventy percent chance." Selina explained.

Diana looked at the two, "So you do not know for certain?"

"Yes."

Diana sat down and crossed her arms.

"I am staying until we know."

"But, Diana-" Bruce protested.

"I. Am. Staying."

Selina looked at her, amused. "I think we should let her stay."

"You will not 'let' me stay, that means you have a choice. I can assure you, you most definitely do not."

Bruce fought back a groan as the two women began arguing.

* * *

"So...this looks, uh, nice."

"It's a prison." Vic grunted.

"Yeah, but if you splashed on a dab of paint, cleaned it up, bought some air fresheners it would be really nice." Greg argued.

"Let's just get her and get out." Vic muttered. That was all he could think about doing; finding Helena, apologizing, making sure they were both okay, and then going on a long, long vacation somewhere remote.

Vig shrugged. "Well maybe later we can-what the hell?"

A dark figure suddenly emerged and Greg realized it wasn't one figure, but a group.

"The boss figured someone would try to bust out the Bertinelli whore." Goon number one sneered. "Didn't think it was going to be a couple of no-name Leaguers, but that'll make our job much more _interesting_."

Vic clenched his jaw. "Not a whore." A second later, goon number one was lying unconcious on the floor.

Another man looked up at the two heroes. "Hey, he ain't got a face!"

"Quite a perceptive one, aren't you?" Q asked rhetorically as he took a fighting stance.

"Heh heh, partner you picked the wrong fella to mess with." Greg chuckled drawing his guns.

"Heh, cute." Another laughed as he held his gun up to the light. "But mine's gotta little more kick if you know what I'm saying." With a bang he shot the gun out of Vigilantes hand.

"Alright," Vig narrowed his eyes. "Now it's personal."

Question rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "Been that way all the long."

A man let out a screech and attacked Vic from the side. Vic dodged him with ease and softly laughed as he kicked the mans spine and sent him flying to the wall. He had been trained by a man who taught Batman himself, and with that thought in mind he sent a perfectly aimed kick towards another mans head.

Vigilante was holding his own weight alright, he hadn't had a ton of formal training but he could throw a punch.

"All this for a woman?" Laughed Greg as he dodged an attacker. "Hope she's worth it."

Vic thought of all the happy times with Helena.

"She is."

* * *

Helena tiredly looked around after hearing a loud crash.

She heard a _crack! _followed by the sickening wet sound of blood being spilled and a bone breaking.

She wished she was the one breaking it.

She strained to hear more, ignoring her hazy vision and exhausted body. Was that a gun shot? She blinked and shook her head hearing something about no-name Leaguers.

Huntress was considering ignoring the loud voice and falling back into a blissful sleep of nothingness when she heard a voice. "Not a whore." Her body stiffened, she'd know who's voice that was if he called her from Pluto.

_Huh, Pluto isn't a planet anymore. _She thought lazily. _Poor little Pluto, I bet all the other planets pick on him now. It's not like he asked to be Mickey's dog or friends with Goofy. What the hell is a Goofy anyways? _

The poison was finally beginning to reach her head, and Helena was to tired to fight it.

So... tired. She should sleep, she thought. But sleeping wouldn't cut it, she needed something deeper. She needed to sleep for years and years and never wake up from her nice nap.

"All this for a woman?" A voice called.

It sounded annoying and Texan, Helena realized. "Hope she's worth it."

_I wonder what Q's doing with Vigilante, maybe we're gonna go out and get barbecue after this. _She thought dreamily, the thought of food making her stomach howl in a plea to be filled.

"She is." Huntress heard Vic say.

Helena smiled groggily.

"Good answer, Vicky-Vic." She half giggled half cried knowing this was probably the end. Maybe it wasn't, maybe Q would get here in time, maybe she'd go to hell and meet one of the Gods Diana prayed to, maybe she'd go to Heaven and see her parents, the ones who raised her, and finally be happy.

Or maybe, she tiredly considered, maybe she should just sleep.

* * *

**A/N If Bruce isn't the father than who do you think it should be?**

**A/N Review Please!**


	34. Conversations

**A/N I am Bruce Timm and I magically own all of these characters which is why I'm here on FF.**

***Whistles* Wow, 25 reviews, thank you guys so much. But I'm just going to come out and say that Nightwing isn't going to be the father, not even a tiny chance. Sorry, I had considered it for a little bit but this fic's got enough drama without throwing that in there. I think the most random suggestion so far was Booster Gold, come to think of it I could have fun with that...**

* * *

"It doesn't matter how much you try to push, Hon. It isn't time yet." The nurse sighed.

Shayera looked up at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well then lady I hope you have drugs and LOTS of them. The second a contraction hits feel free to load me up like a hippie at a Grateful Dead concert."

The nurse looked at her, scandalized. "Oh my! You know that could harm the baby-"

"On Thanagar, even our infants are tough." Shayera said in a finalizing tone.

"But..."

"I. Want. Drugs." Shay repeated. "But nothing too bad." She added quickly. "Just enough to make them fly out as quick as possible."

"Okay, then..." The nurse mumbled in disapproval.

Shayera opened her mouth to inform the woman that the drugs were _completely _necessary when the door flew open and in barged a frazzled John Stewart.

"Shayera!"

"John?"

"You're here!"

"No shit, why are _you_ here? You've been ignoring me ever since you found out _Wally _knocked me up." Shay scowled.

"Oh, so you tell me you got impregnated by some guy who happens to be my best friend and you expect me to sit next to you and hold your hand?" John snapped.

"What was I supposed to say? I had a one-night stand with an old boyfriend who I was supposed to have a kid with because he _lied _to me that he was leaving his current girlfriend who he got back together with three days later?"

"You could've told anyone what you wanted except _me_!" John argued. "You saw how upset I was that we were never going to have Rex!"

"Oh really? So upset you left me for someone else?" Shayera questioned sarcastically.

"Um, are you guys really going to do this now?" Wally asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Better now than never, right?" Shayera snarled. "At least Wally's acting mature about this! And face it, if Wally's acting more mature than you then you've got a serious problem!"

"I resent that." Muttered Flash.

"I'm the one with a problem? Look around, we're in a hospital having twins and you're yelling at me!"

"Why are you here, anyway?" Shayera frowned.

"I told him, Shay." Wally sighed. "Well, kind of. Look, you two need to work it out, it doesn't matter if you're not together but you've gotta be calm for the kids. I mean, if they grow-up hearing their parents fight then they grow-up miserable and you two don't want that."

"He...is...actually right, for once." GL admitted.

"I don't care. I'm in pain and I want my drugs." Said Shay. "I want to get in, get them out, and take them home."

"And after that?" Asked John.

"Sleep for ten hours straight."

"Shayera..."

"I don't know, I was kinda considering raising them." She shrugged.

"By yourself?" Asked John doubtfully.

"Like you want to help." Shayera muttered.

"I do." John said quietly.

"Come again?" Shayera asked in surprise.

"I said I DO!" John repeated, raising his voice. "I want to help you raise our children."

"Um...Why?" Shayera asked suspiciously. "What's with the sudden interest?"

"It's not 'sudden'." John snapped. "Remember how upset I was about Rex? I've always wanted us to have him, and when you told me you were gonna have TWINS with WALLY, well, that was a slap in the face."

"I hope it hurt." Shay snarled.

"It did." John admitted. "Look, I've been an idiot, but try to understand. After the invasion I was-I was hurt pretty bad. What you did hurt me deep, deeper than I wanted to admit. Then I met Mari and she made things good again, I could have very easily fallen in love with her and was in the middle of doing so, but, then you joined the team. It was fine, I told myself, and it was."

He paused before continuing, "But...then Bruce and I were transported into the future, and...I met Rex." John took a deep breath. "Our son, Rex, and I was proud of him, I wanted to have him...but I was with Mari. I was confused and I was angry, why couldn't anything in my life just be easy for once? Skip a few months ahead and here we are."

"So?" Asked Shayera cautiously.

"So I love you and I want to be with you." He finished.

"Well what if I don't want to?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. "Just because you made a decision doesn't mean I have, too."

"What are you saying?" John asked carefully.

"You want me back? That's fine, have fun with that. But now if _I _want you to take me back, well, that's a different story."

"What do I have to do?"

"Make him carve your face into the sun with his ring." Suggested Wally.

"I can think of three things wrong with that." Sighed Shay. "But no, you have to earn me back."

"And how do I do that?" GL frowned.

Shayera smiled, "You can start by convincing the nurse to load me up with morphine."

"I don't think that's a good-" He was cut off by a redheaded young woman poking her head through the door., "Hey, can I come in yet?" She asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Shayera questioned, not particularly feeling chatty.

TL turned to John, "You wanna take this?"

John sighed. "Well Shay it's actually a funny story..."

* * *

"I think we got 'em all." Greg panted.

"'Think' being what I'm worried about." Question breathed. "We don't _know_."

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Vig grinned.

"Then shall we?"

"Sound fine." Greg said as they began to walk through the empty room. "See, now this one I gotta problem with." Vig grumbled, pointing to a man lying passed out on the floor.

"Why?"

"He broke my gun."

"Oh."

"Oh? I my favorite gun got broken an all you can say is 'oh'!"

"Sorry." Vic shrugged. "Didn't think you'd take it so personal. Just a weapon."

"Just a weap-you gotta be crazy!"

"There's a likely chance of it."

"Partner you are-" He was cut off by Question putting a gloved hand over his mouth. "Shh. Can't be heard."

Greg frowned, he hated being quiet when he was five and he hated it now. He managed to keep quiet as they walked down the long hall, trying his best not to talk. Instead, he started to whistle.

"No."

He stopped whistling. "What?"

"Don't. Whistle."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"But everyone loves a good whistling."

"I don't."

"Well that's 'cause you're jealous." Greg teased. "You ain't got a mouth, so ya'll can't whistle."

"I have a mouth." Frowned Vic. "How else would I be talking?"

"Maybe the sound comes out of your ears?" Vigilante suggested hopefully.

"No, and I-"

"Gentlemen." Greeted a voice from the shadows. "Question, Vigilante, I presume. How nice of the League to send such easily beaten members. Though I wanted a bit of a challenge, this will be interesting as well." Smiled Antonio.

Vig drew his spare gun. "Don't insult us partner, it ain't a good idea."

"How ironic for you to lecture me on good ideas." Laughed Antonio. "I have a bargaining chip worth a very high price." He stepped into the light and revealed an unconscious Helena in his arms, her head bowed down with her eyes shut as he tighten his grip on her small waist.

"Helen." Breathed Vic in horror, taken aback by the terrible condition she was in. He resisted the urge to run towards her as fast as possible. "Let her go." He demanded.

Vigilante almost flinched when he heard the pain in his partners voice. "I'd do what he says." He advised.

Antonio threw his head back and laughed, "You see this here?" He held up a small needle and put in towards Helenas' bare arm. "You see these dots on the whores' arm? I put one more injection in and she's dead."

"Do it and you'll regret it." Vic threatened, feeling his body tremble.

Antonio grinned, "You gonna make me, Rorschach?"

"Who?" Greg frowned.

"No one." Vic said quickly, he hated it when people compared him to the Watchmen character. He was so much better than him. "If you don't let her go, we'll take her from you."

"Too late." Smiled Antonio as he plunged the needle into her neck in order to let the poison flow faster.

"No!" Shouted Vic as Helena screamed in agony, gritting her teeth and remaining unconscious.

Antonio smiled. "I told you, Bertinelli, I told you."

* * *

_"What do you mean he has a kid?" _Lois demanded.

"Way to go, Superdweeb." Sighed Sagelli. "Now her face is redder then my hair."

"Can it, Red." Snarled the reporter. "What do you mean 'his daughter'?"

Lara twisted her hair uncomfortably with her finger. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Listen here, _sweetie_, I've been kidnapped, held for ransom, used as bait, and been in more bad situations than anyone else on the planet. Being arrested for murder, now that's a new one, and I just _love _new experiences, so I'm only going to ask one more time, what are you talking about?"

"I'd listen to her, Kent." Suggested Gina. "She looks madder then my mom did when dad decided to de-Illuminate the house and we had to replace all our furniture."

"Okay, okay, look." Sighed Supergirl. "I could get in big trouble for telling you this but you're gonna find out eventually, I'm his daughter. Do you know who my mother is?"

"Just tell her it's Wonder Woman already." Gina grinned. It might have been a bad idea to mess with the reporter, but she was bored with this city.

Lois' eye twitched. "Wonder Woman? He had a kid with WONDER WOMAN? When the hell did he sleep with Wonder Slut, I mean he's been _lying _to me for all these years and-Oh my God, so has Diana! Virgin princess my ass, that little wh-"

"She's kidding!" Lara said quickly, shooting a dirty look at her friend. "Although I don't know why. Aunt Diana's not my mother, but...you are."

"Excuse me?"

"You're my mother." Repeated Lara. "I'm Lara Martha Kent, your daughter." Unsure of how to proceed, she offered Lois her hand.

"Huh?" Squeaked Lois. "I have a kid with Kent..." She suddenly froze. "Holy-I have a kid with Superman, how'd you stay in me for nine months?"

"Um, I don't know, red Kryptonite, maybe?"

"So Smallville knocked me up, eh?" Lois smiled, imagining the mind-blowing sex with Clark. He was 'Superman' after all, "I bet he has a really big di-"

"Mom!" Lara yelped in horror.

"Sorry." Lois gushed, realizing she'd been thinking aloud. "Hey, what's wrong with your friend?"

Lara turned to look at Gina who was bent over in pain, clutching her stomach. "Owww..."

"Gina, what's wrong?" Supergirl cried.

The redhead looked up and for a second Lara could've sworn she had disappeared. "I don't know, I just really hurt..."

Lois frowned. "What's wrong? Should I call your parents? Um, do I know your parents?"

"Yeah, my dad, but-Ow!" She flinched and this time Lara knew that for a few terrifying seconds, Gina Sage had disappeared.

"What's happening?" Lara whimpered.

"Somethings screwy with the time line." Gritted out Gina. "Something's not going the way it's supposed to, and...I think I'm being erased!"

Lois frowned thoughtfully, what could possibly be happening?

* * *

"So..." Started Selina, looking over Diana thoughtfully.

"So what?" Snapped Diana.

"So how are you and Bruce doing?" Selina smirked. "Well, I'm guessing."

"Why do you ask, eager to break us up again?" Spat Diana.

"No, but you look like you two were up there having a very fun time." Selina grinned mischievously. "Particularly in the bedroom."

Diana felt color rise to her cheeks. "How did you know that?"

"Hm, let's see; wrinkled hair, flushed cheeks, wearing his shirt, I seriously doubt you were sparring, unless it was for foreplay." She added thoughtfully.

"Yes, I had sex with my boyfriend and I enjoyed it, is that a problem?" Diana asked.

"No, no, sex with Bruce can be a _very _enjoyable thing." Catwoman purred. "'World's Greatest Detective' indeed."

Diana was startled into laughter. "Yes, he is very skilled in his work. Especially when it comes to finding what someone wants..."

Selina laughed. "I know, not to mention he is so wonderfully flexible."

"And creative." Diana added, getting into the conversation.

"True, but back to my original question." Selina said.

"And that was?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So how was it?" Catwoman explained. "Give me the details!"

Diana grinned, she didn't like this woman and she certainly didn't trust her. However...

"Well, it all started when we were dinning this evening..."

* * *

**A/N The WW/CW conversation will be continued later, I promise. So will the reveal of the babies father...**

**A/N Review please!**


	35. It's Time

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Reviewers are awesome:)**

* * *

"Well, it all started when we were eating dinner this evening." Diana began, suddenly eager to share the details of what she had done with her Knight.

"Ooh, romantic." Selina smiled.

Diana nodded and continued, "He said that I made him feel dumb-"

"He actually said that?" Selina exclaimed in joyous disbelief.

"Yes." Diana giggled. "Then I asked him about the letter he wrote me apologizing-"

"He wrote you an apology letter?" Selina asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I was shocked too." Diana admitted. "So I asked him if he really meant it when he said he loved me and he said very softly that he meant every word. _Especially _those words."

"Then what happened?"

"We talked. He said that he loved me and told me about all the things in the past that had made him feel this way, so I said I loved him too." A hint of red appeared on her cheeks. "I had planned on asking Bruce to make love to me before the...incident and decided to pick up where we had left off. I kissed him and asked him to join me up stairs and, well..."

"So the princess has a dark side." Teased Selina as she contemplated what Diana had told her.

"Selina...why did you do what you did?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sleeping with Bruce," Diana clarified. "Why did you suddenly want to take him back?"

"It wasn't 'suddenly'." Selina corrected. "It was a long time coming. Bruce and I were together for many years; but we had drifted apart when the League formed and suddenly he was smitten with you."

"It wasn't like that." Diana protested.

Catwoman glared at her. "When Bruce joined your little clubhouse he started spending less and less time in Gotham; everyone noticed it. Joker loved it, Harley missed him, Ivy was bored...crime went up tremendously. And no matter what any of us did, he was still there only part time. We were together when we joined the League, you know. He said he was worried about not giving Gotham his all, but that the world needed him. Then, I started seeing less and less of him."

She paused before continuing. "By the time the Thanagarians attacked, Bruce had been ignoring me completely in order to keep up with his work. The Thanagarians wanted to find me, but I had hidden in a quaint little restaurant. A few soldiers entered the cafe, and what did I see? You and Bruce kissing the night away. By the time the League had expanded he had forgotten all about me. Even after he said he loved me." She finished softly.

She suddenly straightened up. "So you see," She looked Diana square in the eye. "I wasn't stealing Bruce; I was taking him, back."

"Selina, I'm so sorry..." Diana murmured. "But, Bruce and I weren't together when you saw us in the restaurant; we were hiding our faces."

"It doesn't matter." Selina muttered bitterly. "It still hurt. The way you two were looking at each other..." She looked down at the floor sadly. "He never looked at me like that."

"Selina, I didn't kno-"

"I'm not mad at you, Diana. Please understand that; but imagine loosing someone you loved to his work, watching him drift farther and farther from you and suddenly have feelings for another woman."

"I would be heart broken." Diana admitted softly.

Selina slowly nodded. "Watching someone you love grow away from you and change is the hardest thing you'll ever have to do. You want them to stay with you, but they wish to move forward and be with someone else."

"I hope I never have to find out the hard way." Wonder Woman whispered.

"You probably never will." Selina quietly opined. "Bruce loves you. I wish he didn't, but...I can't change that. I know a part of him loves me, and I'll always love him, but he's moved on." She let out a long sigh. "The man is such an asshole sometimes."

"Believe me, I know what you mean." Diana murmured.

"I know he didn't do it on purpose, and that sometimes people grow apart, but..." Catwoman trailed off sadly.

For a few minutes, Diana didn't see the bitch who Bruce cheated on her with; but a woman who'd been wounded by a man she loved more than anyone.

"At least now I'll have someone too love me back." Selina smiled softly, patting her flat stomach with affection.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Well," Began Selina. "Bruce is the only man I've slept with in a month besides..."

"Besides who?"

"Never mind." Selina shook her head. "I'd much rather it be Bruces' then his."

After a moment of debate, Diana couldn't help but ask what she'd been suspecting in her mind. "Did you get pregnant on purpose?"

"Of course not!" Selina exclaimed, slightly offended by the accusation. "I thought my body was done having babies; why would I strive for stretch marks and getting up at three in the morning to feed something that makes your breasts shrink?"

"So you're keeping this one?"

"I might as well," Selina shrugged. "I had a hard enough time giving up my first child. Now that I'm financially and emotionally secure, why not?"

"I don't know." Diana shrugged. "You don't really seem like the motherly type."

"Well neither do you." Selina shot back. "But that doesn't seem to be holding you back from getting down to it."

"I would not mind a child." Diana said quietly. "I actually think having one would be nice."

"Really?" Catwoman asked in surprise.

"Yes." Diana admitted. "When the time is right, I want to have Bruces' child."

"Ah." Selina murmured. "Have you told him this?"

"No."

"Well then good luck; Bruce didn't take the news of Helenas' arrival very well."

Diana opened her mouth to respond when Bruce silently entered the room. For a moment he was silent; but after recovering from the shock of seeing his current lover and his Ex not clawing his eyes out after everything that had happened, he spoke up. "I have the results of the paternity test in."

"Well don't keep us waiting, Bruce." Selina scolded. "Say it."

Bruce took a breath. "Lex Luthor."

* * *

Vic watched the Italian plunge the needle deep into his Helens' neck.

_"No!" _He shouted as Helena screamed in agony. He could see the previous marks from the injections still fresh on her arm, and judging by the way she was responding to the serum Antonio hadn't been kidding when he said it would kill her.

"I told you, Bertinelli, I told you." Antonio smiled looking at the dying woman in his grasp.

"Batstard!" Q grunted as he punched the man in the face.

"Shouldn't have done that, face-less freak." Antonio scowled as he rubbed his sore jaw. "Now you're going to get it."

"Bring it." Vic snarled as he bared his fists.

Antonio laughed as he charged towards Vic with a series of combination kicks. "What is wrong little man?" He sneered as his foot connected with Q's ribcage, bruising it. "Can't play with the big boys?"

Vic gritted his teeth in pain. "I know I can." He turned into a blue blur of pain as he attacked Antonio, his strikes being meant for permanent damage. "How about you?"

Greg watched his partner fight the Mafio for a moment before jolting to life and running towards the fallen Helena. "Ya'll alright there, Lil' Miss?" He asked.

Helenas' eyes flickered open in confusion. "Huh, who are...?"

"Name's Greg," He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Helena slowly nodded before lulling back to sleep. "See you in a minute, then." Vig muttered as he gently placed her on the ground, sprinting towards Q to help him.

Question was pounding his opponent so hard that for a second Greg feared for the Italians' life. "Easy there Q!"

Q looked at him oddly while kicking the gun out of Antonios' face. "Why?" Noting his distraction, Antonio quickly placed his hands on Questions' chest, pushing him forward and taking a step back in one fluent motion. "Everyone stop!" The Mafio shouted as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device.

"This is a 472 PR Ignite," He explained as he held the small bomb up for them to see. "If I press this switch; we will all get blown up. So I suggest you do as I say."

"Why? You'll die with us." Q pointed out.

"True, but my work is complete." He gestured to Helena, "I broke the last member of the Bertinelli family and now the whore is dead as well as her blood line. My death would now be acceptable in the grand scheme of things."

He smiled and it made Vic feel sick. "So now if you do not do as I com-_MAMA MIA!_" He shrieked in agony as a _bang! _echoed around then room, causing the Mafio to fall to the ground while bleeding from his lower anatomy.

Vic whirled his head towards Helena. She was sitting in a horrible position; her hair a knotted mess, fresh cuts on her face were heightening the paleness of her skin, and the hand she was holding the smoldering gun in was shaking uncontrollably. He rushed over to her, gently scooping her up in his arms and cradling her battered body against his.

She half-opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. "Told him I would shoot his balls..." She muttered before passing out. Q pressed his shaking hands to her neck and felt the faint pulse.

"Holy damn!" Greg whistled. "She shot him in the ding-a-ling!"

_"Oh Dio, mio genitles..." _Antonio whimpered in pain as he lay on the floor, cradling his bleeding crotch.

Q fumbled blindly for his communicator. "M-Martian!"

"Yes?" Came the calm voice of J'onn J'onzz.

"Teleport us to the hospital, _now_!"

"Why?"

"Because we need to go, dammit! Huntress, she'-she's..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Ah, understood. J'onn out." The Martian concluded.

Q removed his trench coat and gently wrapped it around Helenas' dying body. "It-it'll be okay sweetheart, just hang on." He whimpered as he placed a hand on her cheek.

But as the blue light of the zeta beam engulfed them, he knew it was a lie.

* * *

"Oh my God..." Shay groaned in agony.

"Are you okay?" TL asked anxiously. "This is my birth you know, I don't need to find out that I was dropped."

"Watch the attitude, Missy." Shayera scolded.

"I do not have an attitude."

"There it is again."

"_I do not have an-_"

"Hey, could you two save this fight for another 16 years?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, ya'll are giving me a migraine." John muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Snapped Shay. "I didn't realize how inconsiderate I was being to your pain."

"Uh, I didn't mean-"

"Not that I know anything about pain though." She added. "I'm only sprawled out on the table trying to squeeze something the size of a melon out of an opening the size of a lemon!"

"What I meant was-"

"No, no, it's fine." She waved her hand in dismissal. "I know that you men must all know so much about pain with having no periods, cramps, babies coming out of you, swollen breasts, or high heels."

"I wore heels once, they really hurt." Wally piped up.

The three other teammates looked at him oddly.

"What?" He asked. "It was for a costume party."

"Look, all I'm saying is-_Oh sweet Jesus that one was a mother_!" Shay gasped as a contraction hit her. "John, I think it's time!"

John looked at her in horror. "For real?"

"Yeah!"

"Aw hell!"

"No shit!" Shay snapped.

John looked at her in wonder. _Wow, I'm going to be a Daddy_.

* * *

**A/N Review please!**


	36. The Future Son Is Born

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"_Oh my God!" _Gasped Shayera as yet another contraction consumed her body.

John flinched, beginning to regret having her hold his hand. Thanagarians were stronger than humans; a concept that he was being painfully reminded of while Shay strangled his numbing hand.

He sent a silent prayer to God that his babies weren't going to be stronger than he was. It would be really embarrassing having an infant beat him in an arm wrestling contest.

"Uh, Shayera, why don't you take a few minutes to practice your breathing exercises?" Suggested Wally. "You remember what we learned; breath in, hold it, breath out."

GL shot him a look. "So Wally, how long have you been saving up for your gender re-assignment surgery?"

"Shut up!" Wally snapped as a hint of red appeared on the Speedster's cheeks. "It's just that Linda's thinking of having kids someday and she wants me to take these classes with her."

GL raised an eyebrow. "Well as much as I fell comfortable with the thought of you reproducing-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DRUGS?" Shayera shrieked in agony.

"Uh, just a minute honey." John said encouragingly. "They should be here soo-"

"I NEED THEM NOW!"

"Uh..." His gaze fell to Wally who shrugged helplessly. "What? I thought the thought of me having kids was horrifying."

"It is." John assured him over Shayeras' screams. "Come on Shay, _push!_"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" She demanded. "WASHING A CAR?"

"No, but-"

"Just shut up and give me your hand!" She growled. "Oh _God _John, when I get out of here I'm getting you fixed!"

"_What?"_ John yelped. He turned to J'onn, who was overseeing the delivery. "How long until we can get her drugged up?"

"I have already given her more than I should have." J'onn argued coolly. "She is crowning and injecting her with anymore could be harmful to both her and your children."

"Can we please just knock her out before she makes me slice off _my_ twins?" GL begged.

J'onn ignored him and turned back to Shay. "Shayera, I am going to ask for you to push once more and that should be it for your first child."

Shay gritted her teeth and nodded, biting her lip and pushing for all she was worth. Moments later, a small cry echoed across the room.

John froze as he watched J'onn bend down and lift up the infant. "It is a boy." The Martian said tonelessly.

John stared; his son was too small, his skin was too dark and drenched in fluids, and that noise coming out of his throat was going to get old fast.

His son couldn't have been more perfect if he tried.

"H-Hold him, dummy." Shay ordered breathlessly. With trembling hands, John took the boy in his arms. "Rex." He whispered in awe. "Finally..." The two stared at their new son, reveling in finally ensuring his existence.

"He's perfect." Shayera murmured. "We made perfection."

"Yeah," John nodded. "We did." He was so lost in staring at Rex he almost forgot a very important detail. "Wait, we're not just having one. I guess the pain must have worn off-"

"Shit!" Shayera screeched. "I forgot! Aw hell, here we go again!"

Wally scowled. "I get to watch this twice? I'm so glad I'll never have kids."

GL glared at him. "You know wha-"

"GIVE ME MY DRUGS!" Yelled Shayera, cutting off GL.

"Never mind." Sighed John.

* * *

"Lex Luthor?" Diana exclaimed in surprise.

Selina groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "Oh, no..."

"When did this happen?" Bruce asked, ignoring the two women.

"A few weeks ago." Selina sighed. "We were having a convention in order to decide if we should form another Injustice League. The meeting was lovely, everyone was civil, and after Lex had invited me and a few more of our...associates out for celebratory drinks. We had a nice time, but we ended up a little tipsy. Maxima and I were having a debate over if you or Superman had the largest penis when Luthor offered to show us his. One thing led to another, and, well..."

"Correct me if I heard this wrong," Diana began. "but you ended up pregnant with Lex Luthor's child after having a drunken debate with Maxima about whether Superman or Batman has a bigger penis?"

Selina scowled at her. "I was drunk!"

Bruce pressed a finger to his temple in an attempt to stop what would soon be a horrific migraine. "Selina..."

"Don't use that tone with me, Bruce." She snapped. "You really think I wanted a child with rich scum like Luthor?"

"So you're not keeping it?"

"Of course I'm keeping it! Just because I made a mistake doesn't mean I want to kill my child for it. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"I meant that raising a child is difficult," Bruce countered smoothly. "especially when you didn't want it. Not to mention you're not a big fan of the father and for a woman your age what you're considering doing is a near impossible feat."

"Did you just call me old?" Selina frowned.

"Well I agree with her." Piped up Diana. "I think it is rather noble."

"Why thank you Diana, at least some of us are using our heads."

"If you had used your head and used protection you wouldn't be in this mess." Replied Bruce. "And you're yelling at _me _for not using my head?"

"That's enough you two." Diana scolded. "Be civil or leave, the choice is yours."

"I was just saying no one would blame her for not keeping it." Sighed Bruce.

"And I was informing him that I am." Selina replied calmly.

Bruce opened his mouth to respond when his phone went off. "Wayne, what do you want? Where? How did she-yeah, we'll be there soon." He clicked his phone off and turned to the two women. "Helena's in the hospital."

"Again?" Selina sighed. "She didn't get that from me."

Bruce ignored the jab. "Come on, we're leaving."

The two women obediently followed him out of the Batcave. As they wandered up the stairs, Diana turned to Selina and asked the question that had been on her mind since she'd been talking about Luthor.

"Selina, out of curiosity...which one is bigger?"

* * *

Greg looked over at Helena in Vics' arms, wondering if she was going to make it.

"Hey partner," He softly began. "I don't think she's going-"

"She will." Q said gruffly. "She's strong."

"...Babydoll..." Helena whimpered against his chest.

"I'm here." He murmured hoarsely. "It-It's all right, you're going to be okay."

He waited hopefully for a response but received nothing. Anxiously, he checked her fading pulse once again as he waited impatiently for the medic to arrive. "Come on..."

Greg put a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be alright. Like you said, she's strong."

Vic nodded weakly. "Helena." He said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"That's her name, Helena."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You asked." Vic explained quietly. "Didn't tell you because I didn't trust you. No one tries to help us, not one person. Thank you."

Greg digested his words. "No problem, partner. Just hope we got there in time."

"You did." Someone said behind them. The two men turned to see a middle-aged man in scrubs looking at them. "Well, in theory. I don't know what that guy had but it was wicked; we were, however, able to make a serum to contradict the effect. She should be fine in a few weeks, but we won't know for a while."

Vic almost collapsed in relief."Thank you." He muttered as the doctor left the room. He walked towards Helena's hospital bed and took her hand in his, squeezing it a little tighter than was probably safe.

"What'd I tell you?" Vig grinned. "We all get a little luck now and then."

Question was silent. "But some get it more than others."

"True, but the point is we get it when we really need it." Greg shrugged. He smiled at Vic, "We make a pretty good team, Question." He offered the detective his hand.

Vic stared at it for a moment. "Vic." He said suddenly. "My friends call me Vic."

"So, I can call you Vic?"

"Within privacy of course." Q explained. "Don't need the Illuminate to know more about me than necessary."

"Well then," Greg grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Vic."

* * *

**A/N Review please!**


	37. Mommy

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Helena tiredly pressed her finger to her temple, attempting to block the enormous pressure in her head.

Quite frankly she was amazed she was awake at all; her last memory was deciding she was to tired to keep living and that she needed to sleep forever. Weird.

Unsure of where she was or how much of this was a dream, she decided it was probably a good idea to wake up. After all, maybe she had to go to work this morning and needed to get ready. She was late enough as it was and didn't want to chance it. Deciding she wasn't as bad as everyone said she was, Helena fluttered her eyes open.

Her gaze wandered aimlessly around the room as she dully noted a table, an array of needles, dull walls, and an occupied chair with a man nervously seated on top of it. She took in the dark blue trench coat, fedora, and the biggest give away of all; his non-face: Vic.

She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something but the only sound that came out was a small cough. It was enough, however. Q's head flew up, his eyes immediately locking onto her as he leaped up and in a flash moved towards her side. "Oh thank God; you're safe, you're safe..." He murmured into her hair.

Her body immediately tensed up. "Let me go."

Instantly she was released from his grasp as Q took a step back. "Sorry, I was just worried that-"

"Shut up." Helena growled. "You have no idea how pissed off I am at you."

For a moment they were silent. "Did I kill him?"

"No, but you did shoot his penis. He had to get half of it removed and a vasectomy to top it off." Vic explained. "You didn't kill him, but you did take away his reason to live."

"Good." Helena said quietly. Then, "Do you have any idea how hard this past week has been on me?"

He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

"Why'd you do it?" She whispered. "Why couldn't you just tell me yourself?"

"I didn't want you to find out." Vic quietly admitted. "I knew how much you hated them and loved your parents; I wanted to protect you."

Her eyes narrowed. "And letting Catwoman scream at me that I'm her daughter in the middle of a fight was better? Do you know how humiliating and horrible that feels?"

"No."

"Imagine having someone you love more than anyone, someone who you thought told you everything, know that your whole life was a lie and then not tell you about it. Do you know how much that hurt me?"

"Yes." He whispered. "And that pain was exactly what I was trying to prevent."

Her gaze softened. "Get over here." She demanded, gesturing to her bed. He kicked off his shoes and silently climbed next to her. Helena sat up uncomfortably, looking him in the eyes. "And how well did that little plan work out for you?"

"Not very well." He admitted shamefully. "I just-I just hate seeing you upset. I want you to be happy, to keep you safe. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"But look where it got me." She argued. "It's nice that you care, but you can't let that get in the way of doing what's right. Besides, I can protect myself, you know."

"It's instinctive." He replied. "Like being a caveman. You're my mate and I feel the need to protect you because I value your companionship and need you present so we can keep mating and reproducing. It's basic science."

"But..." Helena prompted.

"But I should know better than to keep things from you." He sighed. "You have a right to know things like that."

"Good boy." She took his hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles. "Vic, if you want us to work then you need to tell me things. I don't care if I end up sad, I'll get over it. But I need to know that I can trust you; that we're on the same page. I don't want to be constantly wondering if you're telling me the truth or not, okay?"

He sighed in defeat, pressing his forehead against hers. "Okay, I understand; if I want it to work between us I need to be honest with you."

"Good." Helena nodded. "So is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

"Possibly." He responded innocently. "Is there anything you're hiding from _me_?"

"That depends on what you're hiding from me."

"Okay, I tell you what I'm hiding then you tell me what you're hiding; sounds fair?"

"Fine." Helena agreed. "I have a secret collection of Bob Marley posters hidden in our room."

"Well, I own every Ke$ha song and listen to it when you're not in my car."

"I watch _StarTreck_." Helena responded.

"I read those trashy erotic romance books you buy then throw out." Vic replied.

"I like to wear your trenchcoat when you go away. Nothing else but that."

"I have seven of your thongs."

"When you piss me off I shoot arrows at a photo of your head."

"I like to watch you when you shower."

"When you're embarrassed it makes me horny." Helena replied without missing a beat.

"I have a photo of you in my wallet so when we're apart I can still see you."

"I watch you on the news every night so I can hear your voice while I fall asleep." Helen replied coyly.

"I really want to have sex with you while you're wearing one of your students school uniforms. You know, the Catholic school girl ones."

"When we first met I thought you were gay."

"Sometimes I pretend to be asleep because I'm tired of having so much sex."

"I wanna try whips."

"I think you're violent and cruel."

"I always buy the food you complain is tainted by the Illuminate because I think you're sexy when you're pissed." Helena shot back.

"Your father scares the hell out of me but I think you should try on your mothers' uniform."

"When you told me you were an orphan I was secretly happy that I didn't need to meet your parents."

"I eat all the cookie dough in the ice cream and say I don't so we can have make-up sex later."

"When I get better I'm going to trap you in our bed, tie you to the headboard with your tie, and use you for my pleasure for three days."

"That time I said the condom didn't break I was lying."

"So was I when I said I wasn't pregnant, _Daddy._"

"_What?" _

"Kidding." Helena smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Look, the point is we need to be honest with each other. If you're not going to openly communicate with me then I'm not going to stay with you."

"I know." Vic said quietly. "And I won't. Do you forgive me?"

She mulled over her answer for a few moments. "Hm, well you _did _lie to me about my existence. On the other hand, you've never done that before and you did rescue me. So...yes, you are _mostly _forgiven."

He chuckled and slid an arm around her shoulders. "Consider me rescuing you a repayment for Cadmus."

"Hey, who was the one who shot him in the balls so he wouldn't kill you? Technically, you still owe me one."

"Guess I'm more of a damsel in distress then you are." He sighed. "Truce?"

"Truce." She agreed. Fury suddenly flashed in her eyes as she slammed a finger into his chest . "But don't you _ever _lie to me _again_."

Vic quietly gulped. "Yes ma'am." Helen sighed contently as she leaned back into his arms, a mischievous look on her face.

"So, Catholic school girl, huh?"

* * *

Rex Stewart was not having a very pleasant day.

It all started when She started kicking him. He had very nicely asked her to stop, but his idiot sister would not quit. _"You're going to start something bad." _He had warned her. _"No I won't." _She replied with a grin. The twins had then proceeded to get into a kicking squabble, only stopping because they simply did not have enough room to continue.

She had been the one to announce there wasn't enough room and that they needed to move soon. Then, everything started to go wrong. He could feel himself travelling away; down, down, down he fell as he left his poor twin alone. They had never been apart before, why was this happening now? _What _was happening now? Where was he going?

Then, he saw it. He saw it but he didn't know what it was. It was bright and it called for him, asking his to come; to see what it was and removing him from the highly traumatic and painful situation he was in. Intrigued, he followed it until there was a surge of color and there it was.

If only he knew what the hell 'there' was.

A horrifying green thing lifted him up as the air stung his skin like salt on an open wound. His mouth opened and something cold rushed in; he felt it travel through him and swell up in his chest, his lungs expanding for the first time. Where ever this was it was freezing! Not knowing what to do, he began to cry out for his sister.

"_She! She! Where are you?" _

Nothing but odd sounds. He turned his fragile head to see where they were coming from and caught sight of a dark-skinned creature with unnaturally bright eyes staring at him in wonder. "Rex." The creature breathed.

Rex? What was a Rex?

He felt himself fall into the creatures' arms as it conversed with the green monster. "Hey little buddy. How ya' doing, Rex?" There was that word again; Rex. If only he knew what a Rex was. "My little Rex..." A thought occurred to him, was the creature calling him Rex? He was a Rex? Rex was He?

This didn't feel right. While it didn't feel wrong, it didn't feel right. This heartbeat wasn't the one that had soothed him and She, this wasn't the body he had come from. Rex began to cry out, what was happening? Where was his darling sister She and the body he had called home?

Then he heard her, She! "_He! He! What's happening? Where are you?"_

"It's a girl!" Was heard as Rex searched for his sister.

"No dip," Came another voice. "We all knew I was going to be a girl."

_"She! She! I'm here, it's fine!"_

_"It's so cold!" _She squealed. _"He, what's happening?"_

_"I'm not 'He'." _Rex told her. _"I'm called 'Rex' here."_

_"Where is 'here'?" _She asked.

"Let-Let me hold them." Shayera panted. "Let me hold my babies."

Rex and She froze, they knew that voice.

_"Rex! Rex! It's Her! Our home, it's there. Her is here!" _

Rex squirmed from the green creatures' grasp as he was placed in Her arms. "Hello, Rex." She sniffed. "So you're the one that's been using my womb as a punching bag." Rex looked at Her, the body that had made him and She. Her was nice and warm with pretty red hair and eyes that looked like his. Her smiled at him and he suddenly knew everything would be fine, they were going to be all right.

She was lowered into Her's other arm. _"Rex," _She began excitedly. "_Her! It's Her!"_

_"I know that, She." _Rex sighed. _"Don't be so stupid."_

"Hi Rex," Shayera cooed to the two infants. "Hello, Rebbecca."

_"What's a Rebbecca?" _She asked.

_"Things here are weird, they call us dumb things." _Rex explained. _"Rebbecca is you, you're Rebbecca."_

_"Oh." _Rebbecca shrugged as they looked up at Her.

"I'm your Mommy." Shay explained.

The two looked at each other. _"Mommy? Her is Mommy." _Rex looked at the Thanagarian who was holding them both tenderly. _"Mommy sounds right."_

* * *

"Well, I think it makes sense that Superman would be bigger."

"But we don't _know_," Selina argued. "and we both know how big Bruce is."

"Huge." Diana agreed. "I think he's bigger."

"Ah, but Superman is pure muscle and the man is huge. He would be bigger."

"But Bruce we know for certain is large."

"But think; Bruce has been training since he was eight and that stunts your growth. Superman didn't know he had powers until he was an adult and he never really trained." Selina pointed out. "Plus, Kryptonians are larger than humans everywhere else. It makes sense he's bigger."

"In theory," Argued Diana. "But Bruce is well muscled everywhere, I still think he's larger."

"What are you two talking about?" Batman frowned as he looked at the two women in the backseat of the Batmoblie.

"Nothing." Diana said quickly. "Just discussing the weather."

Bruce turned back unconvinced, listening to them talk.

"But that's just those two." Selina whispered. "What about the others?"

"Like who?"

"Green Arrow, The Martian, Flash...you know Plastic Man and Elongated Man can technically make _everything _grow in size on their bodies."

"And shrink." Diana reminded her. "You know, Helena mentioned Question was rather large..."

"Well that explains a lot." Selina frowned. "What about Long Shadow?"

Bruce instantly understood their conversation and didn't know whether to be flattered or disgusted. "I know who it is." He told them with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Who?" Diana couldn't help but ask.

"And how do you know?" Selina questioned.

"It's him." Diana smiled. "Isn't it, Bruce?"

"Hello, how could you possibly know that?" Selina repeated.

"Easy." Explained Diana. "He's Batman."

* * *

**A/N Review please!**


	38. Selinas' Blessing

**A/N I own nothing, all characters belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Rebbecca took one last look at her mother holding Rex and her younger self before turning back to her father.

"I don't think anything's changed. We got lucky."

"Yeah." John agreed staring at his new family. "We did."

A petite blond suddenly entered the room. "Hey TL, we got the boom-tube working." Said Arrowette.

John frowned. "So? How is that supposed to help you?"

"In our time boom-tubes travel through time as well as space." She explained. "They're a lot more functional that way."

"So...you're leaving?" Asked Shayera.

"Yeah." TL sighed. "But at the same time I'm not. Take good care of Rex and little me."

"We will." John promised as his daughter and her friend left the room. He turned back to Shayera, "So do you feel okay?"

"A lot better now that they're out." She admitted. "But I won't be completely happy until _we're_ out of here."

"Couldn't of said it better myself." John agreed. "We just have to deal with this place for two more days."

Shay adjusted her grip on the twins. "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Of course." John said encouragingly. "You saw Rebbecca, she turned out fine."

"But what about Rex; he doesn't have any wings." She whispered.

"He did in the future; we'll just have to convince Steel or Bruce to make them for him."

Shayera shook her head. "It won't be the same."

"How do you know that?"

"Maternal instinct."

"Look, they're both going to be fine so quit worrying." He yawned as he sat down in the chair.

"Why are you yawning? You're not the one to had to pop out two little people." Shayera scowled.

"No, but I had to hear you scream and feel you strangle my hand." John replied. "It was exhausting."

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Sorry guys," She sighed to her newborn children. "your father's a wimp."

"But you love me anyways." John murmured as he drifted off.

"So true." Shayera smiled. "So very true."

* * *

Sagelli wandered through the hallway in search of her teammates.

The idiots had left her in the bathroom and now she didn't have a single clue where they were. Taking a guess, she opened up a random door to reveal a raven-haired women perched on a redheaded mans lap.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath as she recognized her parents.

Helena turned to the intruder, "Who are you?"

Sagelli considered this for a second. "...Gina."

Vic frowned. "Do I know you? You seem very familiar."

"Oh, I just have one of those faces." Sagelli lied.

"Where are your parents? Do they know you're here?" Helena asked.

The petite redhead eyed her parents. "Yep."

Shayeras' screams from the room next to theirs drifted through the walls. "Ugh, I am so never having kids." Helen flinched.

"Thank God you agree with me on that." Q sighed in relief.

"Oh, I don't know." Opined Gina. "I think you two would make pretty good parents."

"Right," Snorted Helena. "I'm so sure."

"Seriously," Pressed Sagelli. "you should think about it."

Helena rolled her eyes and turned back to Vic. "Hear that? I finally met someone more crazy than the two of us."

"Um, I gotta go." Gina said quickly, avoiding eye-contact as she scooted out the door. "Bye."

Vic watched her go with a frown. "It sounds strange, but I feel like I know her."

"Yeah." Helena agreed uncomfortably. "Me too." A pause. "You know, I really like the name Gina. Maybe if we ever want to have kids..."

"Helena..."

"Kidding." She laughed. "Which reminds me, I need to buy a new box of condoms when we go shopping."

A familiar feeling of someone watching her prickled across Helenas' neck. "I know you're there, Bruce."

The shadow on the far wall shifted until a bat was standing in front of the couple. "In the hospital again, I see."

"Hi to you to." She growled. "By the way, thanks for all those years of neglect, abandonment, ignorance, and cold shoulders you gave me."

"Don't be so hard on him." Diana softly suggested as she walked towards the group. "He is a man, they can't help being idiots."

"Hmp." Helen huffed, leaning her head against Vics' chest and closing her eyes. "Yeah, well, you've ignored me for pretty much my whole life and since I really don't feel like having a special daddy-daughter bond why don't you just show yourselves out?"

Bruce glared at her, "To be fair, I didn't know until you were two."

"The great and powerful Batman couldn't figure out he had a daughter? Worlds' Greatest Detective my ass."

Bruce looked her in the eyes. "Look, you never wanted to be my daughter and I never wanted a child, correct?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Then you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. We can just pretend this whole thing is a big joke and go back to the way we were, alright?"

Helena ignored the feeling of rejection in her stomach. She hadn't exactly been expecting been expecting a tearful reunion with hugging and declarations of love, but this just seemed so...cold. "Fine." She muttered. "That's exactly what I want."

"Now wait a minute, Bruce-"

"I'm just doing what's best, Diana." He replied simply, leading Diana out of the door. Before he was completely out he turned back to the couple. "And Helena?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you." He said tonelessly. He turned towards Vic and gave him a small, rare grin. "Keep him, he's a good balance for you."

"...Thank you." Helena mumbled in disbelief. Had he really just said that? She felt warmth flood through her, her father was proud of her. Batman was proud of her.

Vic bent down and whispered into her ear, "You're happy."

"How can you tell?"

"You're grinning like Joker." She instantly wiped the smile off her face at his remark. "Ha-ha."

"Why is that 'ha-ha'? You _should _be happy."

Helena smirked at him before craning up her head and kissing him deeply. "'Course I am, I have you." She pressed him against the hospital mattress, teasing her fingers along his thighs. "Oh look at that," She whispered into his ear as a familiar stiffness poked her leg. "you're happy to."

"I have you climbing all over me, what man wouldn't be?"

She shot him a grin. "Ooh, a compliment. Someone wants to get with a naughty school girl when we get home."

"And the odds of that happening are...?"

"Pretty good if you keep sweet-talking me like this." She murmured. "You know this has always been a fantasy of mine."

"Making love in a hospital?"

"No, making love to the sexy guy who rescued me from death." She replied with a light flick of her tongue. Huntress prepared to remove his pants when a slight cough came from the doorway.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?"

Vic grimaced as they broke apart. "Not anymore, Selina."

Helen glared at her, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just came by for an exam and to make sure Helena's okay." Selina replied calmly.

"An exam for what?"

"Your new sibling." Catwoman explained. "I need to make sure he or she is healthy."

"Huh?" Frowned Helena.

"I'm pregnant." Selina clarified.

"Wait a minute, Bruce screwed you over again?"

"No, but Lex did."

"As in Luthor?"

"How many other Lex's do you know?" Selina frowned.

Huntress felt Vic tense up at the mention of the man who had beaten him to a pulp. Helena noticed this and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "We don't really talk about him that much."

Selina opened her mouth to taunt them, but stopped. She had seen it; the flash of pain in the crackpots' eyes, her daughter squeezing his hand in sympathy, that look of understanding...

Suddenly Selina got it; she no longer saw her child involved with someone who would bring her down, she instead saw her and Bruce when they were younger.

She could remember them being on the same level, instantly knowing what the other was thinking by a mere glance. She remembered making wild love and flirting away the night.

Catwoman thought of rescuing each other and being the only two creatures in the world when they were together. She remembered the feeling of sheer joy and happiness that came with being in love.

How long had it been since someone looked at her that way? When was the last time she'd felt that way about anyone, including Batman.

Bruce had moved on and was content, but she was still stuck in the past. What had happened that had made her this way? Had she loved Bruce; yes, and a part of her always would.

But why love when there was no love being given? Bruce had made his feelings about her perfectly clear and as much as it hurt to admit it, she needed to move on.

When she saw her daughter she saw herself with one major difference; whereas she and Bruce had lost touch and drifted apart, her daughter and her husband would not.

Selina Kyle had always wanted what was best for her daughter; to give her a better life than she had. Looking at Helena and this man together reminded her why she had given up her child in the first place.

Selina was a smart woman and she was smart enough to let it go. Did she approve; no way in hell. But could she change it even if she had the chance; not in a million years.

"Aside from that, I was under the impression when a young woman got married she needed her mothers' blessing."

Vic shot her a tired glare. "Selina, please; can we do this later?"

"Was I talking to you?" She frowned before turning back to Helena. "Darling, you know I only want what's best for you."

"Whatever."

She ignored the comment and continued. "If this man makes you happy, fine. Does he?"

Helena shot a shy look at Vic who smiled down at her tenderly. "He does."

Selina looked them over one more time. "I don't understand you two at all." She sighed. "But if this is what you really want...you have my blessing."

Helena raised an eyebrow. "Who said I want your blessing?"

"Just in case." Selina replied coolly as she left the room.

As she wandered into the cafeteria, she saw Diana and Bruce locked in a passionate embrace. She could have interrupted them, but strangely, she didn't want to.

_I guess I'm not as evil as everyone thinks. _

* * *

**A/N Review please!**


	39. The End

**A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Belong To DC and Warner Bros.**

**A big thanks to Guest, Kaliann, Cooper101, PrincessJazzy23, scarletwitch0, Princess-Amon-Rae, Joe Stopinghem, Ability King KK, NaiomiBlue, RedBlueBlurForever, kumagers54, nitakb, cherrysnowflakes, Blazen, Codecrash, WWBMForever, Grimelark, batdude, nikkali44, Huntress Wayne, Darknight, SaphirWereTigrss, CBA-fan, DCURules, ficfan, crazyrenegade, goofy4life11, Catfan, Lord Frieza, Katia Raven, firecracker2010, JLluvr, yay, DaisyJane, maxi 0928, teehee, ChristinaWasHere, Knight Watcher, hi, The-Green-Hornet, Sarah, Sailormama, YJluvr, Ratdogtwo, Wingzero87, Farenheit 2009, Mysterygirl00, Stormy Nightengale, Master Bleach, h8onme.x, gwmclintock9, multi-obsessed, Vegetassj51,Queen-Book-Luver99, Kagashifangirlnumber1000, CMU, and everyone else who reviewed this fic.**

* * *

Selina kept her head down as she walked into the Metropolis building.

She walked up to the secretary and smiled pleasantly. "Excuse me, I have an appointment with Lex."

"You're the three O'clock?"

"Yes."

"Right this way." Selina followed her through the hallway, taking a moment to study the Lexcorp building she was inside of.

"Mister Luthor, a Ms. Kyle is here to see you."

A buzz was heard as the door opened. "Come in, Selina."

Catwoman walked into the large office, staring at the walls that housed a wide array of fish. "Please sit." Lex smiled as he looked at her. "I noticed you staring at my pets earlier. I had forgotten how fond of fish cats were."

Selina smiled tentatively. "Lex...do you know why I'm here?"

"I have an idea."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Remember a few weeks ago how we had gotten a tad tipsy and, uh, shared a bed."

His grin widened. "I remember alright." Lex reclined in his seat and sighed. "I get it now, the sex was so good you would like to have it much more than once."

Selina scowled at him. "Hardly, I just needed to-"

"As much as I enjoyed it, I now know what you want. Sadly, you can't have me be your little boy-toy, Selina. I'm already taken."

"By who?" She asked skeptically.

"Mercy." He gestured to a photo of the attractive driver on his desk. "We've just become engaged a few days ago."

"_You're_ getting married?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. We decided it made sense; we're not getting any younger, the sex is phenomenal, and we both have a common hatred of the League. We couldn't have found better partners for each other if we tried."

Selina felt the initial shock wear off and instantly became suspicious. "Why? What do you have to gain from all of this?"

"Everything. After the Cadmus incident and the Braniac fiasco my publicity has taken a turn for the worse; not to mention our stock has dropped by almost sixty percent. By marrying the public will believe I'm settling down and stopping all this nonsense with the League and Superman. And of course, there is another reason..."

She braced herself for the worst. "And that would be?"

Lex stood up and walked to the window, studying the Metropolis skyline. "Look around you Selina, what do you see?"

"Metropolis."

"Do you know what I see? I see miles of my land and billions of my dollars. I see an empire that has yet to realize its full potential. I know I won't live forever, so where does that leave what I have?"

"Charity?" Selina guessed.

"Hardly." The trillionaire snorted. "It came to me one night in a vision; I need an heir."

"Come again?"

"I need someone who will look out for my city and more importantly my _company_ after I'm gone. I need another version of myself in charge. What better way to accomplish this then with another stronger, younger me?"

"So let me see if I understand this," She began slowly. "you want to have a child so there's someone to take charge of your wealth after you're gone?"

"Precisely." He nodded. "I can't think of a better way to have suitable candidate for the controller of Lexcorp. I will be able to mold him to my liking from the second he's born and raise him to be like myself."

Selina was speechless. "Does...Mercy know?"

"Does it matter?" He frowned. "She will become the wife of one of the richest and most powerful men in the world, she'll never have to so much as lift a finger again. Why should she care?"

He sat down once more. "Now tell me Selina, why are you here?"

Selina was silent for a moment before smiling. "You were absolutely right Lex, I came here for more sex." With a sigh she stood up and walked towards the exit. "But unfortunately, you're already taken. I wish you and Mercy the best."

"Thank you." He replied as she exited the office, studying her rear with a grin. Hey, he wasn't married yet; he was still allowed to look.

"Now please stop looking at my behind." She added as she left, leaving him flustered. Catwoman placed her hands on her stomach and sighed. She had to have a baby alone, _again_.

But she would not and could not stand by as Lex raised her child to be some sort of corporate monster.

Even if it meant raising her soon to be son alone.

* * *

Shayera tentatively peered at the crib in front of her, studying her newborn children.

"They look so small..." She murmured. "It's hard to believe we'll be training them to kill men twice their size and get away with it, right John?"

He shot her a tired look. "No we won't, Shay. They're only babies."

"Well not _now_." She sighed in exasperation. "They have to be at least four before we can show them anything really dangerous."

"Right, how stupid of me." GL rolled his eyes. "You know Wally thinks we should sign them up for sports the second they can walk."

"Why?"

"Seriously?" John snorted. "You're the most competitive living being I've ever met; our kids are gonna be as stubborn as me and as competitive as you."

"So it's like we gave birth to two Batman's? Great."

"That is a scary thought." Shivered John.

"Agreed, let's not get shot so they turn out happy and fun instead of grumpy and strict." Shayera murmured.

"Now why do I think Bats would kill you if he heard that?" Wally asked as he strolled in the door, two bags in his hands. "Now where are my favorite godchildren?"

"They're your only godchildren, remember." John pointed out. "No one else is crazy enough to put their kids in your hands."

"Not _yet_." Wally rebutted as he set down the two packages. "These are for them, by the way. Linda thought you could use these."

Shayera reached in and pulled out two small jumpers. "Why did your girlfriend send me two torture devices for my kids?" She scowled.

"Hey!" Wally glared. "They're _clothes_, not torture devices!"

She wiggled the two outfits in the redhead's face. "They look like torture devices to me."

Wally snatched them back, scowling. "You know you try to do something nice for you guys..."

"And we appreciate it very much." John said quickly. "But we'd appreciate it even more if you weren't over here everyday or so."

"Yeah, yeah; I can take a hint." Flash muttered as he sped out the door in two seconds flat.

Shayera ran a hand through her hair. "Do you think he'll ever grow up?"

"No. Maybe it's better that way." He pulled her into his arms. "So Mrs. Stewart, any plans for this evening?"

She smiled. "Hm, well I _was _going to show my husband a much more fun way to use his ring..."

"Ooh, hot mama." GL muttered as he kissed her neck. "Race you upstairs?"

"You're on." She smiled as they began to make a beeline for the staircase; giggling and undressing each other quickly.

"Hey I forgot something-OhmyGod!" Wally gaped as he ran in the living room and caught the two Stewarts undressing each other.

"_WALLY!" _Screeched Shayera in horror as she rushed to cover herself.

"OhshitI'msosorryI'!" Wally babbled as he bolted out of the Stewart household.

Shayera turned to her husband, an amused look on her face. "I think we solved our Wally problem."

* * *

Helena was silent as she stared at the two graves in front of her.

The first; _FRANCO BERTINELLI: A BERTINELLI AMONG BERTINELLI'S_

And the second; _MARIA BERTINELLI: MAY HER SPIRIT REMAIN IN OUR HEARTS FOREVER_

Helena sighed as she read them, a tear falling down her cheek. _Hi Mama and Papa, I know it's not your anniversary but I figured this was an important time to come._

She remained silent as she stared at the graves in front of her, praying in her mind. _So much has happened in the past few weeks, but so much is still the same. I'm still teaching at the school, and I'm still Huntress when the night comes in Gotham. I don't know if it's what you would have wanted, but it cleanses me somehow._

She felt Vic wrap his arms around her, hugging her from behind. _You remember that guy I was dating who I really liked? Vic? This is him and...we're married now. He's a little strange, not as upper class as us, and he's not Italian at all but...I love him. He loves me, too. I just wanted you to know that; I'm happy with him._

A few more tears traveled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Q brushed them away with his thumbs, nuzzling the crook of her neck. _He's sweet, and I know he'll take care of me, but that's not the only reason I'm here._

She took a deep breath; _I know you're not really my parents. I know you didn't make me or give me my roots. But you did an even better thing; you gave me wings. You raised me and made me who I am today, like it or not. When I think of the word 'parents' I still picture your faces in my mind, and that will never change. _

Vic stared at her lovely face, wondering how something could be so beautiful and so sad at the same time.

_It's okay that you didn't give birth to me, you raised me like you did. You loved me and treated me better than most parents treat their own children. I'll always love you and I'll always know that you two really are my parents, because you are. Genetics only go so far; you two gave me enough love that it doesn't matter that you didn't give me your own blood; I know if you could've you would've._

She wiped away a few stray tears on her sleeve. _I miss you two so much and I think about you everyday. I hope you're happy in Heaven, and if it's not too much keep an eye out for us, okay? We need all the help we can get._

Helena straightened up and took a deep breath. _I love you always and I miss you. Goodbye Mama and Daddy. _She turned to Vic, "I'm ready to leave."

He rubbed her shoulders as he held her in her arms. "Are you sure?"

She thought about it. "Yes. We'll be back in November, anyways. That's only two months away."

"We? I thought you said you like to go alone."

"I did." She replied softly. "But then I realized how much easier it is with someone you love next to you." She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. "So now you're obligated to always come with me."

He smiled as he took her hand. "I can think of worse things."

"Mm." She looked around the cemetery. "Do you have anyone you want to visit?"

"This is private grounds; Mafia only." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean the part for the public, dummy."

"No." He frowned. "Why would I?"

Embarrassment flooded through her as she looked away, ashamed at herself for forgetting Vic didn't have any family. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said quietly, his face softening. "My family's right over here."

"Where?" She exclaimed in surprise.

He took her hand and smiled at her. "You."

* * *

"Gods, how the hell do you do that?" Bruce panted. "This is only your second time."

Diana smiled at him. "I'm a quick learner."

"I can tell." He muttered as he lay back down on the bed, holding her so they were spooning. "You really are blessed by the Gods, you know that?"

"It's been said." She replied modestly. "But don't sell yourself short; for a mortal you're incredible."

"For a mortal?" He frowned.

"Well, I'm sure Zeus would be better but he's the king of the Gods, Bruce." She shrugged.

"So by mortal standards I'm amazing, but compared to the Gods I'm a little shabby?"

"Of course not!" Diana exclaimed in surprise. "I believe you are probably better at loving women better than most Gods. It's just Zeus has one Hera of a reputation."

"Worse than mine?"

_"Much _worse than yours." She nodded. "But it doesn't matter; you're the only living creature I will ever allow to love me. Men and Gods alike."

"Good." Bruce grinned as he rubbed her shoulders. "Anything you want to try?"

"I would like to tie you up with my lasso and have you beg for pleasure." She responded instantly. What could she say? Once Helena had put the idea in her mind it simply got more and more appealing.

Bruce gaped at her. "What?"

"It sounds fun." Diana shrugged. "You would enjoy it too, you know."

"True." He complied. "I probably would." A pause. "Diana...there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it, Bruce?" She asked curiously.

He sighed as he climbed out of the large bed, walking to remove something small and black before climbing back into the bed and rejoining his beloved princess. "This is for you."

She took the small box out of his hands and gingerly opened it up. Inside laid a small, glittering ring. "Oh, Bruce..." She muttered in disbelief and joy. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, that depends on your answer." He answered honestly. If she said no then he would deny it until he was purple in the face.

"Yes!" She laughed as she threw her arms around his neck. "Hera, yes!"

"Then it's official." He grinned, giving a silent prayer of thanks for her answer.

"So do you think the notorious Mister Wayne will be satisfied with little old me?" Diana smiled coyly.

Bruce looked at her in his arms. "I know I will."

**End**

* * *

**A/N For the record I don't think Catwoman/Lex Luthor would make a good couple. That was done mainly for the shock factor. I also like Selina quite much as a character, and halfway through realized I was betraying her in an unfair light, even though it was necessary. I do like her, though.**

**A/N Review please!**


End file.
